


Incubus Dreams

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 99 percent plot free, Affection, Anal Sex, Arguments, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Communication, Complete, Cooking, Demon hunter!Dwalin, Distrust, Family, Family Loyalty, Fingering, Fisting, Frottage, Happy Ending, Incubus!Nori, Love, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of homophobia, Modern AU, Murder, Nipple Play, Nonhuman Biology, Orgies, Past Character Death, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Snuggling, So smutty, Trust, and fluff, brief rape threats, cheesy as fuck, handjobs, lol what is canon, nonbinary sex, self doubts, there will be so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“None of that, incubus.” The summoner said, gesturing at <i>all</i> of Nori with a big calloused hand, “I kill beasts like you for breakfast.” His voice was perfect, rumbly-deep and warm as cedarwood incense.</p><p>“I'd have <i>you</i> for breakfast, twice, every morning.” Nori answered warmly, just the summoner's <i>presence</i> had Nori's entire skin aching for touch, so sensitive he knew he'd moan for just the brush of a fingertip anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Mariejacquelyn for this. She made me need to write this AU by talking about it on skype.

.

Nori settled into a fairly standard look as he finished testing the bounds of the circle he'd been summoned into. It was strong, _more_ than strong enough to hold someone like him.

It hadn't taken him more than a microsecond, how the humans counted them. Too fast for their eyes to see.

It was a fairly standard look, for him. A smallish man, lean but strong, long auburn hair with just the tiniest glistening horn tips gleaming through it, bright yellow-green eyes with slit cat pupils.

That was one of the rules. Could never look _fully_ human. Still, he didn't look much different from how a human with fancy contacts might.

Close enough to be attractive, different enough to be exotic.

He was naked, of course. His cock was pushing just a _little_ past the bounds of 'proportionate' for his body size – always hard without any of the crudeness of having to rely on blood pressure.

He yawned, showing just a _hint_ of slightly too long canines, lounging out on one hip as he finally examined whoever had summoned him.

“Oh, _hello_.” he purred, stroking one hand down his stomach to run his fingertips light and inviting across his cock.

The summoner was downright _beautiful_. Big shouldered and muscular, a thick beard going to scruff along his cheeks. He was bald and tattooed and wearing a blue plaid shirt unbuttoned a bit at the neck to show off the heartbeat in the hollow of his throat and a delicious pelt of thick curly hair.

Nori licked his lips, tasting the banked coals of the summoner's lust – such _reserves_ of passion he had stored up, and self-control to go with it.

Oh, Nori could feed on him for _decades_ without weakening him. Not like these college kids – burn themselves out in a week if you'd let them.

There was no nonsense in the summoner's bright blue eyes – a man on a mission, and he'd summoned _Nori_. Just as well he'd always had a soft spot for papa bears.

“None of that, incubus.” The summoner said, gesturing at _all_ of Nori with a big calloused hand, “I kill beasts like you for breakfast.” His voice was _perfect_ , rumbly-deep and warm as cedarwood incense.

“I'd have _you_ for breakfast, twice, every morning.” Nori answered warmly, just the summoner's _presence_ had Nori's entire skin aching for touch, so sensitive he knew he'd moan for just the brush of a fingertip _anywhere_.

“How big are you?” he asked, crawling sinuously closer, “I bet you're _big_.” He moaned, “Have you ever been with someone who could deep throat you as long as you want, without choking, without having to breathe?”

The summoner snorted, “You think I lived this long naive enough to let things like you touch me?”

“But is going untouched really _living_?” Nori countered.

“Enough.” the summoner dismissed, “I only want information from you, incubus.” He said the last word like it was dirty, which was unfair. Nori was only dirty when people were into that.

“I have a name.” Nori pointed out. “You _know_ my name.” It was almost but not _quite_ unpronounceable to the human tongue, “But if you're _nice_ I'll give you permission to call me Nori... Dwalin.” He said, pulling the summoner's name out of the circle's runes, holding it like a light in his hand before flicking it away. He let his eyes linger all over the Dwalin, leaving no doubt what being _nice_ entailed.

He must have seen the trick before, somewhere, because Dwalin didn't blink. “Shouldn't you be trying to seduce women, leave the men to the succubi?”

“It's all the same.” Nori answered, sliding easily into another form. Classic demon-girl from any straight teen boy's fantasies – and very popular with adult men too. Fire-engine-red skin, massive gravity defying breasts, little horns, long black hair, a wasp's waist. Convenient, not having to follow the physical laws of mortal creatures.

“How can I serve you?” Nori asked through full-pout lips, looking up at Dwalin beseechingly from kneeling, legs parting to display a hairless cunny already dripping wet.

Dwalin actually had the audacity to laugh at that, a huge belly-roar of a laugh as he stomped and slapped his knee. It surprised Nori enough he accidentally fell back into his more comfortable male form. There had not been any increase _or_ decrease in Dwalin's lust – it just _simmered_ , so rich and tantalizingly out of reach.

“ _Fuck_ , stick to the boys if that's what you think a woman looks like.” Dwalin chuckled, shaking his head. “I just want information. There are some cultists somewhere nearby, summoning something even nastier than _you_. I need to know _what_ exactly they're summoning, and _where_.”

That was just rude. Nori wasn't _nasty_ , either, unless people were into that.

“What's in it for me?” he asked, “I know what I'd _like_ to have in me...” Nori licked his lips again, eying the generous space in Dwalin's worn jeans. His hand was on his cock again, the ball of his thumb rubbing idly around and around the head.

“How about you do it, and I don't kill you. One less damn energy-sucker in the world.” Dwalin counterargued, lifting a crossbow from behind his chair – and that was a _lot_ of cold iron and silver and blessed lead and salt and hollywood all aimed at Nori. More than enough to do the job on something quite a bit stronger than him. Not quite a holy flaming sword, but still damn nasty – and with the advantage of not having to be wielded by someone who thought they were pure of heart.

“No need to get riled up.” Nori soothed, changing to the appearance of wearing a business suit that nonetheless clung to his body in all the best ways. That's because he was on the job. “Find the nearest cultists and what their favorite demon is. Easy enough.”

“Half an hour before I summon you back.” Dwalin instructed, after they'd made their carefully worded agreement. That was more than enough time, but Nori still huffed at the tightness of the deadline until Dwalin was reaching for the crossbow again.

“You know... you might be in a better mood if you got laid. I could help with that.” Nori flung over his shoulder as he vanished himself, the deep untapped wells of Dwalin's lust mocking him – just out of reach.

.

When Nori got summoned back he tried a shape much closer to Dwalin's – all muscles and strength, the casual sprawl of someone completely confident in his own body. He even dressed similarly, with his red plaid shirt unbuttoned just a bit further to reveal scaled skin instead of hair. Nori could have been a Leyendecker illustration, if he said so himself. He flicked a long forked tongue at Dwalin as he gave his report.

Some people were _really_ into doing a version of themselves. Unfortunately Dwalin wasn't one. He was deep and strong and beautiful and _untouchable_.

Nori was thorough, in whatever he did. He gave a very detailed report on the location and strength of the cultists and their demon.

He tried to negotiate for a goodbye fuck – no way a hunter alone would survive against the demon and cultists Dwalin was planning on going up against – but he was banished before he could more than mention how detail-oriented he was with a suggestive smile.

With not even a thank-you for his work.

Nori regretted the loss of such beauty and restrained lust, but he dismissed Dwalin from his thoughts.

There was no way the demon hunter would have survived.

.

Nori was surprised when he was summoned again by Dwalin months later, recognizing the hand that had drawn the impeccable circle.

He grew to know that hand well. He was summoned into hotel rooms and deserted parking garages, seedy apartments and secluded cabins, and Dwalin would never have him.

Dwalin's lust was always even more delicious than Nori remembered it, just the tease of a taste on the air that made his entire body thrum and ache.

Nori tried _everything_ , but Dwalin only wanted information. No matter how beautiful Nori was – not what the airbrush artists made supermodels look like in magazines, not the big lush curves that had once been the most desirable a woman could be, not the cozy maternal housewife look that drove some people crazy. Not men young or old, big or small, submissive or aggressive.

Dwalin never even flickered an eyelash at _any_ of it, and as the years went on and he grew a few silver strands in his beard, as his shoulders got even wider and he got new scars and tattoos, the banked fires of his lust only grew richer and stronger. Nori could taste it better, as his body attuned to Dwalin, but _never_ touch. To be in Dwalin's presence was to want him so badly it _hurt_ – his skin so sensitive he could only imagine it was akin to being flayed alive in a human – nerve endings raw and exposed.

Dwalin's touch would be the only way to soothe it.

Nori was not subject to the physical laws of the humans, but he had his own. His kind were never _meant_ to have their desires denied. He knew his increasing fixation on Dwalin was unhealthy, but he was not the one approaching the demon hunter! He only ever came to him when he was summoned. He would have kept far away from him, if left to his own devices.

He tried anything,  _everything_ to tempt Dwalin. Not even his best got any results. Nori was not above begging, and he did a _lot_ of begging over the years. He started begging to suck Dwalin off, or be fucked by him, or to fuck him. Later he begged for a kiss, just a kiss. It didn't even have to be on the lips.

Then just a touch, just a touch _anywhere_.

Dwalin never let him beg or argue long before he banished him. Dwalin never called him anything but incubus, as though he had no name.

Nori stopped when he realized he was begging for just the brief press of a single fingertip, shut his mouth against all the words he wanted to say when the proximity of Dwalin's restrained passion hurt so good.

He, with his nature and his skills, who could lift the strongest mortal to tears of ecstasy within moments and hold them there as long as he wanted.

Nori looked away from the demon hunter's amused blue eyes.

“We incubi are not ravening beasts. Those of us who cannot control our appetites are culled, and quickly.” Nori said, and he could hear the exhaustion in his voice, “And I have been alive a _very_ long time.” More than long enough to know when he was defeated. More than long enough to know he should have fought harder against attuning to a passion he could not feed upon.

Nori banished himself. He _could_ do that, with their agreement over. He just never _had_ before.

It was far too long and far too soon when Dwalin summoned him again. Nori felt the familiar bounds of Dwalin's circle around him, and refused to look up to see the demon hunter who's sleeping wells of lust had his entire body aching-raw.

He listened to what Dwalin wanted and agreed to the standard terms without speaking a word.

When he was summoned back with Dwalin's information, he leaned hard against the barrier of the circle as he gave his report off to the side of the demon hunter.

“...that _hurts_.” Dwalin said, and he even sounded concerned.

 _Him_ , concerned for an _incubus_? Impossible.

“Yes.” Nori answered, even though it wasn't a question. It hurt to touch the barrier, but not as much as it hurt to not be able to touch Dwalin when he was so close and Nori's body had spent so long attuning to him. Just those few inches closer were worth it.

“Why?” Dwalin asked.

“Why do you keep summoning an incubus if you don't _want_ me?” Nori asked back, his voice cracked.

“Because your information gathering is impeccable.” Dwalin answered, and he'd moved – closer to Nori and the barrier, and it _hurt_ and Nori shoved his shoulder as hard as he possibly _could_ against the barrier that was more than strong enough to still keep him away from Dwalin.

Dwalin's proximity was agony and not touching him was agony and the barrier was _designed_ to be agony if tested.

“Have I been _hurting_ you, Nori?” Dwalin asked softly, and Nori could _feel_ his breath against the barrier.

Nori's laugh was bitter as it broke from his throat.

“You're only allowed to call me Nori if you're _nice_.” he answered, and banished himself to go lick his wounds – feed on some energetic young thing who _wanted_ him, wanted a wild night with someone just a little physically improbable. Someone who would remember him fondly for years to come.

The last thing he saw was just a brief flash of worried blue eyes.

.

It was a little longer than usual before Nori was summoned by Dwalin again. The demon hunter just _couldn't_ leave him in peace.

He was summoned and he _felt_ Dwalin's hand in the lines of the circle. He knew Dwalin's style so well, and this secluded cabin in the woods was the place he'd been summoned to most often.

Nori didn't even bother to _try_. He didn't finish testing the circle. It would be perfect, as always. He didn't even bother changing to one of his standard looks.

He settled sitting on the floor, back to Dwalin, feeling the aching throb of his proximity settle into his scaled skin.

“Oh my god...” Dwalin breathed, “Nori?”

Who else would he be? That's who Dwalin had summoned. And now Nori looked the part of the demon-beast that was all Dwalin had ever been willing to see of him anyway.

Dwalin was moving – walking around the circle – and Nori looked down at the floor.

“This is _you_.” Dwalin said, and Nori was completely unprepared for the surge in lust from the demon hunter. It hit him hard, with his entire body so attuned, so sensitive to Dwalin. Nori's back arched involuntarily, a moan breaking from his throat as Dwalin's desire washed over him in gold – leaving him deeper bruised than before as it retreated.

“...was that _me_?” Dwalin asked, fascinated as he crouched down in front of Nori, just outside the circle. His brilliant blue eyes were intensely fixed on Nori.

It was _uncomfortable_. Nori had not been _looked_ at in ages. He ducked down, lifting his hand to shield the side of his face – when he could instead have changed to look like _anything_.

“Don't hide.” Dwalin's voice was gentle, like he was speaking to a skittish animal.

“You like monstrous?” Nori asked, and he could hate himself for the hope in his voice as he adjusted how he looked – broader jaw and shoulders, the fangs of a saber-toothed cat, _symmetrical_.

“No, no!” Dwalin reached out as if to stop him, too quick. He overbalanced, and the hand he caught himself with smudged the chalk circle's runes.

Just a smudge, a tiny change, but more than enough to collapse the protection of the circle's barrier that had always been between them.

Dwalin froze, face set in a hunter's focused concentration. He'd have at least one of his nasty silver-plated cold iron knives on his person, Nori didn't doubt. He was deadly even if he was half the room away from his crossbow.

Dwalin obviously expected attack, and Nori _should_ have just banished himself.

“You want me _ugly_.” Nori said quietly, letting himself fall back into _him_. Scars and all, with the shaggy masses of his red hair growing down his spine. Sharp face and spidery-long fingers, narrow forked cock always hard and ready above a cunny always drenched and slick.

Nori ought to just banish himself, but all he wanted was to make himself beautiful and climb into Dwalin's arms – he was _right there_ . Finally there was no barrier between them, and Nori's raw skin was aflame with the _need_ for him. To taste the finely controlled reserves of lust that were finally starting to open.

He was frozen in his indecision.

“Not ugly.” Dwalin said, and it wasn't a lie in his mouth. Nori _knew_ lies. But it hadn't been a lie either when he was told of his hideousness.

“You're not _ugly_ , you're just... _you_.” Dwalin said, and he braced himself as he _carefully_ took a step over the ruined circle – closer to Nori.

Nori's scales deepened in response to his proximity, a shiver traveling through him. Never in all his experience had Nori been so sensitized to someone, so tuned to them.

Mortals were supposed to tremble before _him_ , not the opposite.

“That _is_ me.” Dwalin decided, another little surge of desire rolling over Nori. This one was blue as well as gold as it washed over his scales, and Nori whimpered.

Dwalin's expression was intensely focused, wary, as he reached out – one hand hovering over the scales of Nori's leg.

It _burned_ , exquisite anticipation, sensitivity far past the point of pain. Never in a thousand years _enough._ Nori's breath was gasping out fast now – not that he _needed_ to breathe – his body arching involuntarily toward Dwalin's hand. He did not dare make any other move toward Dwalin, for fear it would be seen as attack. Dwalin _was_ a very dangerous demon hunter, he frequently killed things far stronger than Nori.

“Please.” Nori gasped as Dwalin drew his hand back, watching the darker-flushed spot he'd nearly touched begin to fade out to purples and greens at the edges. “ _Please_ touch me, it _hurts_...”

Dwalin drew back at that, and Nori very nearly banished himself out of sheer self-preservation.

“Don't move.” Dwalin warned, and Nori held himself tremblingly still as the big demon hunter reached out and pressed a single fingertip against Nori's shoulder.

 _Years_ Nori had ached to know Dwalin's skin, have more than just the tantalizing scent of the energy of his lust. He couldn't help his moan, the way his eyes closed and his body arched and shuddered. Dwalin's energy was slow and rich and full, just how Nori had known it would be. It wasn't the quick flash and burn he usually subsisted on. It was a forest fire waiting for a struck match, a volcano gathering pressure.

He nearly cried when Dwalin drew his hand back. The demon hunter rubbed his fingers together thoughtfully, as if trying to feel any difference – as if Nori didn't know how to restrain his nature. Dwalin's eyes were fixed on the bright glowing scales he'd touched, alone amid the hungry ache that was the rest of Nori. His lust deepened further, thick and heavy. Nori didn't expect his shudder at that would be noticed amid the rest of his trembling.

Oh, he wanted to _bury_ himself in Dwalin's arms, take _all_ of him, have his fill of what he'd wanted for so long.

Nori didn't have time to beg for _more_ before Dwalin's hand was back. His whole broad palm this time, stroking across Nori's shoulder and down his arm – watching Nori's scales gleam gold in his wake. That deliciously restrained lust surged again at Nori's shameless response – he was an _incubus_ , why should he be shamed of his sensual reactions? Normally he was on the other end of things, but he couldn't care.

It was _Dwalin_ , and Nori would have him any way he could.

Dwalin drew back again, still wary. He flexed his hand as he watched Nori.

“I don't _feel_ different.” Dwalin said cautiously, “Incubi are supposed to cloud the mind with uncontrollable lust...”

“Do you want me to?” Nori offered, lifting his hand to reach toward the demon hunter.

“No!” Dwalin's answer was sharp as he caught Nori's wrist in his hand, and Nori flinched from his tone even as he moaned at the touch of Dwalin's hand.

Dwalin rubbed his thumb across the delicate scales on the inside of Nori's wrist, that pleased slow unraveling of his lust continuing as Nori squirmed.

Dwalin got hold of both of Nori's wrists, and the touch of him was so good Nori hardly noticed what else he was doing until the demon hunter had gotten behind him, arms coming around to cradle him as Dwalin pulled him back against his broad chest.

“No touching.” Dwalin murmured against the side of Nori's neck, taking both of Nori's wrists in his left hand. That meant Dwalin's right hand was free to roam everywhere over Nori's scales.

Maybe he thought Nori couldn't do anything to him without the touch of his hands? If so, Nori wasn't going to educate him just at this moment. He moaned and writhed against Dwalin and drank in the slow-heartbeat increase of Dwalin's carefully checked lust.

Dwalin was curious. His fingertips explored the thick hair on Nori's head, stroked his three thick curling rams horns, explored the features of Nori's narrow face, his neck, the thick line of shaggy hair that grew down the back of his neck – tapering down to his tailbone.

The scars that marred the side of his face and neck.

“What could give you _this_?” Dwalin asked quietly, and Nori could feel the rumble of his voice through his chest. Nori turned his face away, tried to duck down to hide it, but Dwalin's gently stroking fingers were in the way and he was pushing up into them on pure hungry instinct.

He tried to hide the scars, use a symmetrical form, but Dwalin's quiet 'no' stopped him.

“Holy flaming sword.” Nori finally answered, when he couldn't hide.

“No one's used one of those in _centuries_.” Dwalin said, and Nori nodded.

He could feel Dwalin stilling behind him for a moment, before he began stroking again, his hips now pressed tight against the back of Nori. Nori could _feel_ the weight and heat of his cock against his back and moaned for it hungrily.

“You _have_ lived a long time.” Dwalin mentioned simply, and continued his exploration of Nori's body below his neck. He stroked Nori's chest that naturally fell in the middle ground between soft pecs and small breasts.

They were sensitive, though. Nori's body arched up tight as a bow, high whine leaving his throat as Dwalin plucked at his nipples.

Dwalin liked that, rumbling a little purr in his throat as he kept at it. Nori bucked and shook and whimpered and pushed back against Dwalin's broad chest, ground his arse against Dwalin's unfortunately clothed cock.

Floated in the slow rising tide of Dwalin's lust, feeding his fill.

Dwalin's big hand traveled down from Nori's chest now, stroked his narrow abdomen and down further to his thighs, one and then the other, avoiding his groin.

Nori basked in the sheer decadence of Dwalin's gradual pleasure in pleasuring him. He glowed from toe to tip now, the waves and ripples of Dwalin's lust flowing over him in golds and blues, a tempered fire.

Lost in the pleasure, Nori forgot what shape he was wearing until Dwalin's lips brushed the edge of his jaw, gentle against the roughness of his scars. Nori _tried_ to reach up to cover it, to squirm away and hide, but Dwalin had a firm grip of his wrists in his left hand and Nori's hip in the other.

“ _Why_ do you want me ugly? I can be beautiful! I can be anything you want!” Nori pleaded.

“I prefer truth to lies.” Dwalin breathed against Nori's neck, a rich rumble that had him arching back against the big man, “I prefer reality to fiction. I prefer _you_ , with your nature and history visible, to a mask.”

Dwalin's lips found his skin again, further down on Nori's neck, his tongue joining to taste Nori's scales as he sucked gently on his scars. Nori's hands clenched together, his toes curling as he leaned his shoulder down to open as much space as possible to Dwalin along his neck. The sounds he was making were too obscene to have names, but as an incubus that was only right.

“Do my scars make _me_ ugly?” Dwalin asked, and Nori shook his head vigorously as he ground back against the demon hunter's body.

“No. Never. You're _perfect_.” Nori answered. How could he even _think_ that?

“Neither do yours.” Dwalin answered softly, “I like you _real_.”

Nori didn't have time to protest that mortals were _supposed_ to be imperfect when Dwalin's hand finally reached his cock and the only sounds Nori was capable of making were not words. It was the language of _hunger_ , and Dwalin purred, pleased against his back. Nori alternated thrusting into Dwalin's hand and grinding against the generous hardness of Dwalin's cock – and _hells names_ what he wouldn't give to have that inside him.

The wells of Dwalin's lust were far deeper than Nori had even realized, a fierce contentment at Nori's reactions spreading through him, ripe to feed on.

Dwalin toyed with Nori's slender cock, explored its forked tip before sliding a thick finger between them.

The intensity of it was near pain as Nori's body bucked in climax, the liquid-gold heat of Dwalin's lust breaking over him like a wave – Dwalin feeding on Nori's pleasure to give him more pleasure to feed on.

Dwalin held him close against his – unfortunately _clothed_ – body, sliding his finger out from between Nori's tips. He ran his fingertips lightly up and down Nori's cock.

“How long can you keep going?” Dwalin rumbled quiet against his ear, his hips thrusting slow and steady against Nori's arse.

“Forever.” Nori gasped in answer, he tried to turn his face for a kiss, but Dwalin nudged his chin away to kiss his neck again.

And now Dwalin's right hand was exploring further down between Nori's legs, and Nori parted his legs wider to give him better access. He teased at Nori's entrance for a moment, playing with his slickness, before he sank two thick fingers deep into Nori's cunny.

Dwalin made a pleased sound as Nori's moans roughened, coming from somewhere lower in his throat. His pleasure spiked again when he'd figured out the angle that let him thrust his fingers into Nori at the same time as he rubbed the heel of his palm against the base of Nori's cock and Nori clenched down on him hard with a gasp.

“So slick, so _tight_.” Dwalin murmured, “How much more could you _really_ take?”

“Anything. Everything.” Nori gasped, “Whatever you want... _Dwalin_!” His body was shaking apart in another climax. Dwalin's enjoyment was was only increasing as he pinned Nori's writhing body to his chest, his breath roughening as he kept thrusting against him.

And now Nori could feel the beginnings of Dwalin's climax building – and oh, it was going to be a _feast_ with such force behind it. The great beast of Dwalin's lust was pulling at the reins of his control, and when it broke free... Dwalin's pleasure was flickering over Nori's scales, the golds giving way to blues so hot they burnt nearly black.

Nori could nearly cry for the beauty of it as he fed, soaked it in with every pore, squirmed on Dwalin's big fingers as he thrust his cock up against his hand and ground his arse back against his cock.

Dwalin could hardly be more perfect, after being so hungry for him for so long.

The demon hunter snarled as his climax took him, crushing Nori in his arms. He bit Nori's neck, muffling himself as his body jerked and shuddered all over Nori's back. Dwalin's fingers curled up hard inside Nori, exquisite punishing pressure.

All the lust and energy of Dwalin's climax slammed into Nori, and he screamed loud enough for both of them as he drank it in – filling every last empty place in himself to brimming contentment.

Nori _glowed_ , utterly content, as Dwalin slipped his fingers free of his cunny and eased back. Nori followed, because _no way_ was he missing the sweet pleasure of Dwalin's afterglow, the heavy-limbed satisfaction.

“Oh my _god_.” Dwalin murmured, rubbing his face in Nori's shaggy hair, “That was... you're so...”

“You're delicious, even _better_ than I dreamed...” Nori murmured back.

“I don't... _feel_ weaker than normal...” Dwalin mused.

“You're not.” Nori assured him, “That only happens if I'm short sighted and greedy and keep you going again and again until you burn out.”

Dwalin snorted a short laugh, “Well, I'm not letting you touch me.”

“... _any_ skin contact is enough.” Nori informed him, “No need for...” he wiggled his spidery-long fingers, his wrists still firmly grasped in Dwalin's hand.

“...any...” Dwalin stumbled over it, going still behind Nori.

“Mmm.” Nori agreed, settling more comfortably against the big man. That had definitely curtailed Dwalin's afterglow a bit.

“So why _haven't_ you spelled me, made me your creature, blinded me with lust?” Dwalin asked, a hard edge to his voice. Nori turned his face to nuzzle briefly against the demon hunter's throat – soothingly, he hoped.

“Because you don't want that.” he answered quietly. “Would you believe that I _care_ about consent?”

Dwalin hummed, not entirely satisfied. His grip was still tight on Nori's wrists, but his right hand was gently stroking the scales of Nori's lower belly and thigh.

“But you _could_ spell me and drain me, right now.” Dwalin asked.

“And you could kill me, right now.” Nori answered. Dwalin was not the kind of man who was ever without a silver-plated cold iron knife on his person. Probably in his boot. Nori was small fry compared to some of what Dwalin went up against. “But I'd sooner take a sledgehammer to a Michelangelo than hurt you.”

Dwalin snorted self-depreciatingly at that.

“I mean it.” Nori said, “You're so beautiful. You should be protected, admired, _enjoyed_.” He purred, stretching lazily against Dwalin's stroking hand.

“I _shouldn't_ trust you.” Dwalin said. “Start trusting the demons and you die...” he rubbed the soft-bearded side of his cheek against the scarred side of Nori's face, “I _like_ you. Your information gathering is perfect, but I've always liked the way you _want_ me. I don't want to hurt you either. I _never_ meant to hurt you.”

Dwalin took a few deep breaths, tensing slightly, and let go of Nori's wrists.

Nori could _feel_ the sharp-edged tenuousness of the moment. He kept his motions very very slow and deliberate as he wrapped his long thin fingers around Dwalin's broad hand, lifted it to his mouth to press a kiss to it and let it go again.

Dwalin flexed it pensively, trying to assure himself that he did not _feel_ any different. Nori just as slowly reached down and rested his hand gently on Dwalin's jeans-clad thigh.

They both just _breathed_ , for a moment. Whatever came next, it would have to be Dwalin that initiated it. Nori would be very happy to lie there in his arms on the floor for as long as he wanted, filled to contentment with Dwalin's hands slowly exploring him.

“I meant to talk to you.” Dwalin said eventually, “Find out if I _was_ hurting you... this would have been the last time. I didn't expect this.”

“Don't send me away.” Nori begged. Too quickly, his hand clenching on Dwalin's thigh. After such a feast of the lust he was so well attuned to, he could not bear the thought of losing it.

“Mmm... don't think I will, now.” Dwalin agreed, and Nori couldn't contain his happy wiggle. “But will you still get information for me, if you're free like this?” he asked.

“What's in it for me?” Nori countered, because even a satisfied incubus was required to push for everything he could get.

“Hmm... do it for a kiss?” Dwalin asked. Oh, that did sound nice... but Nori could probably get more.

“How about you give me half an hour to get your information for you, and if I get done early I can make out with you for the rest of the time?” Nori offered. He'd _always_ complained about Dwalin's half-hour time limit being too tight.

“You get as good information as usual, and you don't use your powers on me.” Dwalin specified, “And that sounds alright.”

“I will gather the information you request to the best of my ability. I will never use my nature and powers on you unless and until you ask me to, and then only if I deem it will do you no harm. So am I bound so long as you never harm me.” Nori agreed, it was nothing he hadn't been planning on already. He could feel Dwalin's relaxation at the binding promise, freely given.

If he'd been thinking more clearly, Nori might have tried that much earlier. He turned his face into Dwalin's neck, to breathe the delicious scent of his sweat and skin.

“What do you want me to find out for you?” he asked, and basked in the feel of Dwalin's hand idly squeezing and stroking the softness of his chest, listening to Dwalin's perfect deep rumble of a voice telling him where to go and what to find out.

.

Exactly two minutes after they finally untangled themselves from cuddling and Dwalin set the timer on his watch and sent him off, just about the time Dwalin had gotten to his feet, Nori was back.

He approached cautiously, Dwalin _was_ still dangerous. He gently cupped Dwalin's face in both hands as he stretched up on tiptoe to kiss him.

“Gather information _first_.” Dwalin said against Nori's lips, his big strong hands restraining Nori's hips. Nori was still in his own scarred shape, and Dwalin still wasn't staring or flinching or turning away from him. It was a little overwhelming.

“I have it.” Nori promised.

There was half a beat where Dwalin looked angry and Nori readied to banish himself if he lashed out, before he chuckled and shook his head.

“Can I clean up first?” he asked, gesturing to the large damp spot of semen on the front of his jeans, “This isn't comfortable.”

“Allow me?” Nori asked, licking his lips. Dwalin hesitated, but the brief resurgence of his lust let Nori know he'd won – Dwalin watched the pale gold of it wash over Nori's already-glowing scales.

“ _Just_ cleaning me up.” Dwalin specified, and Nori smiled as he sank to his knees in front of the big man. He guided one of Dwalin's hands to his head, getting him to grip a good handful of hair as he unzipped Dwalin's jeans with the other.

“Just cleaning up... unless you ask for something else.” Nori agreed. The bitter scent of Dwalin's semen greeted him and Nori moaned – a little extra whimper in there to see that Dwalin hadn't been wearing boxers. His cock was a work of art, a true thing of beauty, heavy even at rest as it was now.

Nori flicked his long tongue out to softly lap up his first taste of Dwalin. Most mortals did not seem to care for the flavor, but to an incubus there was nothing better. He moaned again, answered by Dwalin who's fingers were clenching and stroking in his hair. The banked fires of Dwalin's lust were still there, the power behind them building again, rolling across Nori's scales in waves of light.

Nori wasn't even going to _have_ to use his nature to coax another round out of Dwalin, not with the way he responded as Nori licked a little firmer, a little longer, but still within the bounds of 'cleaning up'.

Nori smiled as he lavished the very best of his attention on Dwalin, on his knees with the most delicious of demon hunters trembling and moaning for him, willingly feeding him the power of his desire.

He was _exactly_ where he belonged.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art by the lovely MJ!
> 
> http://mariejacquelyn.tumblr.com/post/91681426516/dwalin-got-hold-of-both-of-noris-wrists-and-the


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, there's more Incubus AU. I'm turning it into a series of loosely related shorts.
> 
> In this chapter Nori is a dork.

Nori paused at the edge of the cabin's property, dropping his small duffel bag and lowering his sunglasses to look at the boundary. He was wearing one of his standard looks. No one would spot him as anything but human at a quick glance – not that he was likely to be spotted out here in the woods. The property line was bound down _tight_ with protections against the demonic, laid down layer upon layer by people who knew what they were doing over the course of _years_. It was no Vatican, but no demon was going to be breaking in _here_.

Nori, however, had been _invited_.

Dwalin had kissed and cuddled him after Nori sucked him off and gave him information, feeding him lax contentment as rich as molasses as they lay on the cabin floor. Nori _ached_ to taste it again, to tease out more of the demon hunter's passion. He'd only had time to skate across the surface of his lust before Dwalin sent him away.

“I have to go hunt.” Dwalin had explained, bright blue eyes gentle as he cradled Nori against his broad chest, “I'll be back on the fifth, will you meet me here?”

Nori had promised he would. Today was the fourth, and Nori was here. 'Meet me here' might have meant to wait for Dwalin to arrive and follow him. It could be interpreted as Dwalin asking permission to summon him back. It was also possible it meant that Nori should precede him to the cabin and meet him when he arrived.

It was all in the interpretation, and no definition had been stated. Language was so wonderfully imprecise. Any word could be twisted into anything, if you knew enough of the languages it had been born of. But Nori didn't need to do that, he had been _invited_.

He picked up his duffel bag – just a couple changes of clothes – and walked through the barriers with a smile.

The cabin was locked, of course, but no human lock had ever kept a demon out. Especially not an incubus. The anti-demonic protections that had been worked into the very _bones_ of the building over decades would have been much more of a problem, but once again Nori had been _invited_. The barriers gave him more trouble than those around the property, but Nori did not try to force it. He just _leaned_ against them, utterly confident in his invitation. He was _familiar_ within them, Dwalin had been summoning him here for years. Dwalin felt positive emotions about him – that Nori was useful, that his desire was pleasing, not to mention the outpouring of lust and pleasure the last time Nori had been here. The demon hunter would likely be surprised how much his personal feelings affected the strength of the cabin's wards against Nori.

'Meet me here', Dwalin had asked. Nori had been invited. He would be here to meet Dwalin when he arrived as requested.

The barriers parted around him, and Nori was in. They would not give him trouble again. It had taken him less than the space of a human breath. Anyone watching – and no one was – would hardly have noticed him pause.

Nori had always liked the cabin, what little he'd gotten to see of it before. He was glad for the chance to explore. It was just a few small rooms, what passed for rustic these days – full of modern conveniences to Nori's eyes. The cabin was completely off-grid. There was a generator out back in a shed for electricity, but the few appliances were all propane. There was a hand-pump to pull water out of the well when the electricity wasn't on.

The cabin was nice, compact and cozy and well maintained – if a little dusty. There were generations of cobwebs in the corners, and the windows were fogged over with old dirt.

The stereotype about his kind was that all they knew or cared about was having sex. There was a kernel of truth in it, for Nori at least. He cared the _most_ about enjoying as much cunny and cock as possible, but incubi were creatures of sensual pleasures. Nori had been alive more than long enough to learn _many_ ways of pleasure.

Sex was wonderful, but sex on crisp clean sheets that still smelled like sunlight from the washline? It just didn't compare. Sensual pleasures could be milked out of the smallest details, and Nori had always been attentive to detail.

Sparkling-clean cabin would be step one. No one wanted to get spiderwebs all over them if sudden wall-sex happened, or kneel or lay on a gritty floor.... or not exactly _no one_ , but these things didn't strike Nori as Dwalin's particular kinks.

He almost wished he had a cute halter-top sun dress with him, so he could play at being a pretty 1950's housewife. That always made cleaning more fun. He contented himself with the appearance of a kerchief tying back his hair and cherry-red lipstick, and smiled. It was time for a generation of dust mites and spiders to learn the fear of demons.

Cobwebs were swept down, surfaces were dusted, rugs were taken out and beaten, floors were swept and mopped, and windows were washed. The bathroom was carefully scrubbed from top to bottom. The shower was small enough that any sex happening in there would be very squishy, with very little space to move. It would be all steam and rubbing and Dwalin's strong arms around him. Nori whimpered in anticipation.

The bed was stripped down and the mattress taken outside and beaten to air it out and remove _years_ worth of dust mites. There was an actual wringer-washer in the cabin, Nori hadn't seen one in _decades_. It even worked nicely. The sheets and blankets from the bed went through it, followed by the dusty curtains. Everything went up on the line behind the cabin to dry. It was easy enough work, when Nori was still brimming-full of Dwalin's rich lust. He had more than enough energy to spare.

Nori took the time to explore through the pantry as he cleaned. There was a small propane chest-freezer that was running, with basic food staples in it. There was also a propane fridge, but it seemed to be emptied and turned off when the cabin was not in use.

There was dry food stored in tins to keep it safe from pests – just basic stuff, but more than enough for Nori to work with. He turned on the propane to the stove and set a pot of navy beans to simmer while he cleaned. There was frozen ham and vegetables in the freezer, and dried spices in a tin in the pantry. It wasn't as good as fresh, but more than enough to make a nice soup.

There were places in the house with stronger wards placed on them, a few locked cabinets and a dresser. Nori let them alone. He probably _could_ have squeezed his way around them, but he didn't feel the need to use that much energy on it. He was stretching the bounds of his invitation enough already.

What Nori was doing was a risk. Dwalin _was_ dangerous, a professional demon-hunter. Incubi might be clever, and of course no one was better at pleasure, but they were not particularly _powerful_ demons by any stretch of the imagination. They survived by not angering anyone. They were vulnerable to attack.

Nori rested his fingertips on the right side of his face, stroked from the corner of his eye down the side of his neck. Where his scars _didn't_ show.

If Dwalin took Nori's interpretation of his invitation poorly...

Nori shook off the morbid thoughts and began mixing up a batch of bread dough. Someone had left a tightly sealed jar of yeast in the freezer, and there was flour in one of the tins. Unfortunately it seemed like there would only be margarine to put on it. Nori made a face at the ugly little tub of it. He could understand _why_ , it lasted forever and Dwalin wouldn't want to leave something that would spoil in the cabin, but it just wasn't butter. Sensual pleasure was the _point_ of food, and no one was going to sigh and moan for the flavor of _margarine_.

...or not _no one_ , just not the vast majority of people.

Nori kneaded the dough meditatively. Maybe if things went well with Dwalin it would make sense to make a sourdough start, if Dwalin liked sourdough bread. But that was getting ahead of himself. Nori needed to learn what Dwalin's tastes were like before he could make any plans, if the demon hunter still wanted an incubus for his lover. Nori would just feed on the deepest and most delicious wells of lust for as long as he could.

Nori shaped the bread dough into cinnamon rolls. At least the cinnamon and sugar would disguise the margarine flavor a bit. He washed out the little propane refrigerator and put a fresh box of baking soda in it before he turned it on to keep the dough cool until baking time.

He hung the curtains back up on the windows as the sun began to set, and made the bed. The cabin was clean now, fresh-smelling and bright, and the beans were waiting on the back of the stove to be turned into soup.

All there was left to do was _wait_.

 

It was well past midnight, which by the current reckoning of time meant it was the fifth, when Dwalin arrived at the cabin. Nori felt him breach the outer wards and hurried to turn the soup back on to a simmer.

It was just as likely Dwalin would have eaten somewhere else and not be hungry, or that he'd be angry at Nori's presence, but he had to try. There was a little oil lamp lit in the window, so Dwalin would not be caught by surprise, at least. Nori had scrubbed the soot out of and trimmed the wicks on all the lamps while he waited, so the light was much cleaner and brighter than it might have been.

Nori _waited_. Dwalin's car pulled up to the cabin, the headlights shining through the windows for a moment before they were shut off. The car door opened and closed. He listened to the heavy crunch of gravel under Dwalin's boots as he slowly walked up to the cabin door.

Nori felt the first of Dwalin's energy wash over him when the keys began jingling in the lock. He whimpered high in his throat as he dropped all his perfection and was just _himself_ , scars and all, standing in the middle of the cabin in a pair of artfully ripped jeans. His scales darkened rapidly in hunger – it was not painful now that he was brimming full of Dwalin's pleasure, but he still _wanted_ him. Dwalin's lust was always so much deeper and richer than Nori remembered, even now.

For centuries mortals had trembled before Nori. Just the taste of his lust on the air, and Nori was the one trembling when Dwalin walked in. The big demon hunter paused, tensing in the doorway, surprise and a flicker of anger. This was it, the moment. The opportunity and the danger.

“You said to meet you here on the fifth?” Nori pointed out, “Here I am, meeting you?”

Dwalin did not move, staring at him from the doorway. Nori's shoulders began to curl in as he turned the right side of his face away from Dwalin's sight. He'd known it would be bad, he shouldn't have shown _his_ face. Who wanted to see _that?_ No one.

“Nori.” Dwalin finally said, closing the door and turning the deadbolt behind him as he dropped a heavy camping backpack beside the door. There was a soft rush of affection, warm honey-apricot as it flowed across Nori's scales. Dwalin's shoulders were slumped, his eyes tired, but he smiled as he walked across the cabin to take Nori's face between his big hands.

Every scale on Nori's body lit up with his affection. Not an energy he normally sought out, but if it was Dwalin's he'd drink in every last delicious drop. He whimpered, eyes closing on their own. A breath of warm air across his lips warned him of a kiss. Dwalin's lips were dry against his, just a soft press against his own.

Dwalin's hands slid downward as he leaned back from the kiss, petting the shaggy masses of Nori's hair down his back.

“There's food?” He asked, looking toward the kitchen.

“Homemade soup.” Nori smiled up at him, petting the demon hunter's chest with one long-fingered hand. “Ham and bean.”

“It smells _amazing_.” Dwalin answered with another honey-apricot surge of affection. If Nori had been younger he might not have had the self-control to step away from Dwalin's petting hands to run to the kitchen and ladle up a big bowl. He set the bowl on the table, with a spoon, and pulled out the chair for Dwalin to sit in.

“If you had a tail, it would be wagging.” Dwalin chuckled, sitting down to the soup.

“I could.” Nori offered. There were people who went for that.

“It's just a saying.” Dwalin shrugged it off, “Sit.” he indicated a chair as he blew on the soup. Nori was quick to obey. Beneath the table his bare toes made quick work of Dwalin's bootlaces, and it only took a few tugs for Dwalin to take the hint and toe-off his boots.

Nori's feet slid around Dwalin's ankle, removing one of his socks, so he had skin contact when Dwalin tasted the soup. Nori was a connoisseur of sensual pleasures, and a tired hungry person eating a bowl of warm soup was one of the finest. He moaned along with Dwalin's quiet groan of contentment.

Dwalin ate three more spoonfuls before he spoke. “You're getting off on me eating soup?” he asked.

“No more than you are.” Nori protested. It was _Dwalin's_ pleasure rolling pale gray-blue across Nori's scales.

“It's good.” Dwalin defended, eating another spoonful. Nori had worked both his socks off and began massaging the demon hunter's feet with his own. Dwalin groaned, eyes nearly closing and the strain melting out of him as he ate. The fiery heat of lust and passion would always be Nori's favorite, but Dwalin's affectionate contentment was delicious, a warmth to melt through Nori. It would not fill him if he were starving, but already full it topped him up to brimming.

Nori patted Dwalin's feet affectionately when he was done eating, getting up to take the bowl.

“More?” he offered, and Dwalin shook his head.

“M just tired.” he said, looking up at Nori, “I don't have the energy for any...” He made a vague gesture that was nonetheless perfectly understandable, considering he was talking to an incubus. Nori could have offered to give him the energy, but Dwalin wouldn't take that well. His wells of lust were deep and rich, but his desire was sleeping. Nori could wait.

“That's fine.” Nori said, rubbing Dwalin's shoulder briefly and reaching for the bowl. He'd turned to go put it in the sink when he was stopped by Dwalin's strong arm wrapping around his waist. The big demon hunter held onto him tight, pulled Nori in and rubbed his face against the scales of his belly. He was complex colors, tangled up emotions and desires Nori couldn't read.

“I don't want to be alone.” Dwalin's words tumbled out in a pile, “Can I please... can I just...”

“Of course.” Nori said, putting the bowl down. Dishes could wait. He petted Dwalin's bald head, his broad shoulders. “Anything you want.”

Dwalin breathed a huge shuddering breath and stood. He kept an arm around Nori, keeping him close as they turned out the lamps.

Nori was pulled into the little bedroom, was stripped of his jeans while Dwalin removed his own clothes. Dwalin pulled Nori down with him into the freshly made bed and curled around him, cuddled him like a teddy bear for comfort.

Nori snuggled against the broad strength of Dwalin's chest and just _enjoyed_ the honey-slow waves of affection rolling over him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is an interruption

Nori felt it when Dwalin began to wake, a slow shifting of his energies as he climbed back to consciousness. If Nori hadn't been so attuned to him he wouldn't have noticed it. Dwalin had held him all night. It was much more sustained physical contact than Nori was used to. Sometimes people might fall asleep on him after an orgy, but this was different. It was _personal_.

As Dwalin woke he pulled Nori closer against him, rubbing his face against Nori's shaggy hair with a wordless rumble. Dwalin's cock was already half-hard against his ass, and Nori smiled as he rubbed back against it encouragingly. Morning sex would be _very_ nice. Dwalin's lust began to stir, the slow-heartbeat build of pressure in unfathomably deep wells. His hand started to roam, squeezing a handful of Nori's chest for a little bit before stroking down to his groin.

The demon hunter came completely awake with a surprised snort when his hand came into contact with Nori's cock. He shoved Nori away, and Nori quickly rolled over to see him as Dwalin jerked away. He had to try to read him, understand what was _wrong_. He'd been invited, Dwalin had brought him into his bed freely.

Dwalin blinked at him, his beard rumpled from sleep and confusion in his bright blue eyes.

“Nori.” He said, slumping back down to the bed in relief and rubbing a hand across his face. “I was half-dreaming. Thought you were someone else.”

“I can be.” Nori offered, wiggling closer and feeling the worry ease out of him as Dwalin wrapped him back up in his big arms. “I can be whoever you want.”

“I... fuck.” Dwalin shook his head, nuzzling down to press a kiss to Nori's cheek with a small surge of affection, “I prefer _you,_ and you're a _demon_.”

“I am.” Nori agreed, snuggling closer and lifting his face for a better kiss, “But I'm nice if you're nice to me.”

“I'll be nice to you.” Dwalin murmured against his lips, lust stirring again as he brought their mouths together. Nori moaned shamelessly at the hot blues and burning golds that lit him, at the depth and power of Dwalin's desire as he was thoroughly kissed.

Nori, with all his power and experience, could do nothing against the onslaught. Didn't _want_ to do anything but feel it flowing through him. Dwalin rolled them over so Nori was straddling him, but unlike _anyone_ else he didn't lie back to enjoy Nori's skills. He bit and sucked down both sides of Nori's neck, and then shifted Nori up further to suck on his nipples and roll them between his teeth. One of Dwalin's big hands spanned the side of Nori's ribcage, anchoring him in place while his other was down between them, playing with Nori's cock and cunny but not enough to get him off. Nori could do nothing but gasp and squirm, and Dwalin _liked_ that. The demon hunter was feeding off Nori's pleasure to fuel his own, which Nori fed from, pushing the circle higher.

“Fuck me?” Nori begged through his moans, shuddering. He could _feel_ the heat of Dwalin's big cock behind him, the heavy weight and _expectation_ of it. He wanted it, desperately. He'd gotten to do so _little_ with Dwalin, yet. “Please. I want you inside me.”

Dwalin groaned against Nori's chest, pleasure deepening, but he wouldn't let Nori shimmy back to ride himself down on his cock. He held Nori's cock in his broad palm, thumb running infinity signs around the tips.

“Any way you want me. I'll do anything, _fuck_ me.” Nori begged, breath catching breathlessly as Dwalin simultaneously squeezed his cock and pulled his nipple between his teeth.

In the moment of Nori's silence, Dwalin seemed to hear something that shut his lust off fast as a lightswitch. Nori hardly had time to gasp at the loss before Dwalin was rolling them. He'd tucked Nori between the mattress and his chest, holding him painfully tight as his other arm shot out to grab a crossbow from under the bed. Fast as thought he had it aimed at the bedroom door that Nori only noticed now was opening.

“Uncle Dwa... Aaah!” The brunet ended on a shriek, eyes going wide at the crossbow pointed at his face, at Nori beneath Dwalin. Nori had changed to one of his standard looks, and was mostly hidden beneath Dwalin anyway, so he just looked like a human.

The blond slapped his hand across the brunet's eyes, dragging him back and slamming the door shut.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! We didn't know you had a friend visiting!” the blond shouted.

“Door locks exist for a reason!” Dwalin bellowed as he stashed the crossbow back beneath the mattress. He snarled in irritation, losing the deadly-blank focus he'd worn when he thought they were in danger. Dwalin released his grip on Nori, leaning back from him. It was a nice position, all on top of Nori, but the demon hunter's passion was gone. His lust was locked away behind the tight reins of his control.

“Dwalin?” Nori asked, reaching out to pet his face and chest as he dropped out of his human look.

Dwalin huffed a deep breath, shaking his head as he looked toward the door, drawing further away, “I _can't_ , not with those two right there. I'd better take care of them.”

Nori considered offering to distract him. It was an easy enough manipulation, but Dwalin wasn't comfortable with Nori's nature and powers. It would take time to earn that trust, and Nori was replete with Dwalin's sexual energy and affection already. He could wait.

“It's fine.” Nori smiled. “Go on.” Dwalin was already shrugging into his pants, leaving his broad chest bare with its fine crop of hair and scattered tattoos.

“I'm sorry to be leaving you wanting again.” he said as he ran his hands over his beard in front of the mirror to smooth it down, his bright blue eyes apologetic in his reflection.

Nori just shrugged. “I'm fine. Turn on the oven for me, 350?” he asked. It was not a big deal to him. He didn't work the same way a human did. He was just _always_ ready. Dwalin threw him a brief smile and saw himself out into the main room of the cabin.

“Lads.” Nori could hear Dwalin's voice through the door, rough with carefully controlled irritation, “There are _reasons_ the 'sneak up on Uncle Dwalin' game is a _bad idea_. How many times have you been told?”

“I'm so sorry Uncle Dwalin!” the brunet had the tone of someone who had a lifetime of experience getting away with things using puppy-dog eyes. “We didn't know you brought a girlfriend... we didn't know you were _dating_ anyone.”

Nori had been untangling himself from the sheets and blankets and paused. Would Dwalin want him to be a woman in front of his nephews?

“You even cleaned the place for her.” The blond said, sounding impressed, “Is she going to come out and say 'hi' or is she going to hide in the bedroom until she can sneak away?” he asked.

“I'm sure _he_ will be out as soon as he's decent.” Dwalin said evenly, and Nori smiled to himself as he made the bed and began to look at the clothes options.

A too-long silence greeted Dwalin's pronouncement, finally broken by the brunet.

“You're gay?” He whined as though this development were designed as a personal attack against him, “ _Why_ didn't we know you were gay? We didn't know Uncle Dwalin was gay, did we Fili?”

“No.” The blond, Fili, said, “Uh... congratulations?”

“I'm not gay.” Dwalin snapped, and Nori paused in his shimmying on of tight jeans.

“Um... I know we _shouldn't_ have seen it, but I definitely can't _unsee_ it, and it didn't look not gay. You were definitely caught naked in bed together.” the brunet said. Fili made an agreeing noise.

“I'm not gay because bisexuality exists, goddamnit Kili!” Dwalin growled. “I've been with women. You've _known_ me to be with women. They don't all magically disappear just because I'm with a man!”

“...oh.” the brunet, Kili, said quietly.

Nori smiled as he finished buttoning his jeans and began choosing a human look for himself as Fili and Kili kept talking with Dwalin out in the main room of the cabin. He kept his body type as close to his own as he could and look human. Dwalin liked _him,_ as astonishing as that was, Nori could try to stay as close as possible. There was no need to change the softness of his chest or anything in his pants. He chose a warm golden umber for his skin and darkened his hair to a deep chestnut that would gleam fire in the right light. It was a tousled mess all over his head, fluffy enough to conceal his three tiny rams horns. His back would be just a bit hairy, rather than the thick shaggy mane he naturally carried. His hands he kept delicate and long-fingered, but within human norms.

His face was a good one in the mirror, with high cheekbones and a fine curved nose. It reminded him of good times – he didn't care what anyone claimed about Roman orgies, the Mayans had been the _best_ at parties. Nori admired his face for a moment in the mirror, the beauty and symmetry of it, the way his own golden goat-eyes gleamed in it – then he let his scars show. They twisted the smooth perfection of his skin, pulling down the corner of his right eye and running down the side of his face and neck in old seared lines.

He almost couldn't do it, and looked quickly away from the mirror as he let the bruises show that Dwalin _would_ have sucked onto his neck if he had blood. _That_ was a good look, hickies all the way down to his dark nipples. Nori shivered as he ran his fingertips over the tender spots.

Nori grabbed Dwalin's shirt, to cover up a bit of it. The button-down shirt hung loose on him. Nori left the top few buttons undone with the collar folded down to show off his marks, and rolled the sleeves up to keep his hands free.

This was a good 'boyfriend' look, wasn't it? Nori wasn't completely sure, but it would have to do.

All conversation stopped when Nori opened the door. Dwalin swallowed hard as his eyes wandered up Nori, a warm surge of desire rolling off him. Nori nodded to the boys. He ran his fingers across the warm skin of Dwalin's bare back as he stepped past to the fridge to take the cinnamon rolls out for baking. There was a fiery-hot spike of lust from the brunet, Kili, when Nori bent down to put them in the heated oven – but it was all flash and burn, no depth.

“There.” Nori smiled, leaning against Dwalin, “Cinnamon rolls in twenty minutes. I'm Nori.” Kili's eyes were wide, staring at Nori. Fili's look was much more calculating.

“Nori, these little punks are Fili and Kili.” Dwalin introduced, “More cousins than nephews of mine. Don't, uh...” He made a vague gesture that was nonetheless completely clear, considering it was an incubus he was talking to.

“ _Please_.” Nori chuckled, smiling up at Dwalin, “Like they're worth my _time_.” Not with someone like _Dwalin_ to feed on instead. Dwalin's bright blue eyes crinkled up at the corners in a smile; he drew Nori in to press a brief kiss to his lips with a small surge of affection.

Kili looked away at that, his cheeks reddening. Fili was still watching Nori intently. He couldn't be _noticing_ that Nori wasn't human, could he? Nori was very human looking right now, only his eyes were strange and it _could_ be contacts.

...not that fancy contacts were likely out here in the woods, as opposed to a club in a city. Would Fili even _know_ there were things other than human running around the world?

“Hot water for tea, coffee, hot chocolate?” Nori suggested, breaking away from Dwalin to get the freshly scrubbed kettle and fill it with water.

Dwalin made an effort to get the conversation with the boys restarted, something about people Nori knew nothing about. This cabin was apparently shared with several families Dwalin was related to – the boys had fled here to get out of a family spat. Nori listened as he worked the hand-pump to fill the kettle.

“...Dwalin...” Fili said quietly, still watching Nori closely as he put the kettle on the stove. Kili was loudly explaining to Dwalin why something wasn't _his_ fault, and Dwalin didn't pay any mind to the blond brother. Nori leaned back against Dwalin's side to listen. Dwalin's arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

It was _nice_ to be casually wanted.

“...Dwalin.” Fili's tone held a touch of warning in it now. He was reaching for his brother, wrapping a hand around Kili's arm. He'd spotted Nori, he must. _How_ had he spotted Nori?

“In a minute, Fili.” Dwalin answered distractedly as he listened to Kili's increasingly nonsensical reasoning.

“Dwalin!” Fili dragged Kili behind him, drawing a silver-plated cold-iron knife as he backed them toward the door, whites visible all the way around his eyes, “That's a demon get away from it!”

“Fili, calm down...” Dwalin soothed, taking a half-step forward to put himself between Fili and Nori protectively. Nori pressed himself against the big demon hunter's back. No sense pretending to be human if they'd spotted him anyway. Dwalin was saying something about Nori not hurting anyone – Nori grinned at Fili around Dwalin's shoulder, sticking out a long forked tongue to flick against Dwalin's ear. Fili raised his knife higher with a sharp gasp through his nose, while Kili's jaw dropped.

“And _that_ is not helpful, Nori.” Dwalin said, aggravation clear in his tone as he glanced back. Nori flinched from his anger, and it immediately softened. He reached back to place a hand on Nori's hip, holding him close.

“Nori _is_ a demon, but he's just an incubus.” Dwalin said, “He's powerless without skin contact, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and I have his bound promise not to use his powers on me. I've been summoning him for years. I _trust_ him.”

Both boys were still wide-eyed.

“That doesn't protect _us_ from him though, does it?” Fili asked, keeping himself firmly between his brother and Nori.

“I will not harm or use my powers on you, Fili or Kili, in anything but self-defense. So am I bound.” Nori promised. This apparently _was_ helpful. Dwalin gave Nori's hip a slight squeeze, and Kili was relaxing behind his brother.

“So we're safe? Demon's can't bind a lie.” Kili said, “That's right, isn't it?” he asked Fili.

“I still don't trust it.” Fili said at Dwalin, “I can _see_ it pulling in bits of you and Kili.” Second sight. He must not have it strong or he'd have spotted Nori right away.

“Careful what you share about me, seer.” Nori smiled, “I might return the favor.” it was tempting to let his teeth grow needle-sharp, but that was probably another thing that would not be helpful. It was basic etiquette between those who could sense more than the average human. Don't _share_ it. It was private.

Fili blanched, knife wavering in front of him.

“Put the knife away, Fili.” Dwalin instructed calmly but firmly as the kettle began to whistle, “No one's going to hurt anyone. We're going to have breakfast. Have I ever led you wrong?”

“...no.” Fili said after a long pause, putting his knife away, but he still kept himself between Nori and his brother.

 

It might have been one of the most awkward breakfasts Nori had experienced. Normally he would just leave if things were tense, but he wanted to stay with Dwalin and Dwalin wanted him to stay.

The cinnamon rolls were complemented by everyone, and Nori kept his hand on Dwalin's back to enjoy his enjoyment of them. It would have been better how he'd planned it, sitting naked in Dwalin's lap to finger-feed him a piece at a time with a sweet kiss after every bite.

“You're very good at disguising yourself. I almost didn't catch you.” Fili said, “It's the scars, really. How did you learn to make those?”

Nori had forgotten his scars were showing. They hadn't been looking at his scars strangely – and old hunting family, they were used to seeing people with injuries. Nori's hand came up to cover the right side of his face instinctively, turning away from them – into Dwalin.

“Fili!” Dwalin growled a warning, arm coming around to hold Nori.

“...they're real.” Nori answered the question quietly, and silence fell around the table again.

“So, you've been together for a while?” Kili asked, changing the subject with forced cheerfulness.

“I've been summoning Nori to gather information for years.” Dwalin answered, “The rest is... very new.”

“...sorry.” Kili said contritely. “We _really_ didn't mean to interrupt.”

“It might be a good thing we did.” Fili grumbled into his coffee mug, but loud enough for Nori to hear.

“Fili...” Dwalin warned again, and then sighed. “Nori, I don't think I can talk sense into him with you here. Can you...”

“Bugger off for a while?” Nori suggested.

“A couple hours, if you would.” Dwalin nodded.

“What's in it for me?” Nori asked. It was always best to push for as much as possible in any negotiation.

“Do it for a kiss?” Dwalin asked, the edges of his eyes starting to crinkle up with a smile.

Nori hummed, pondering, and Dwalin caved.

“How about this then.” He leaned forward to whisper in Nori's ear, “I'll send the whelps packing and give you _twice_ the fuck I had planned before they interrupted.” Nori shivered all the way down his spine at the depth of the promises in his voice, the slow turn of desire as the demon hunter thought about fucking him.

“Sold.” Nori grinned. “I'll be off then.”

“Change shirts first.” Dwalin requested, eyes warm as they caressed Nori, “That one's just indecent.”

“Is it?” Nori asked, running his hands down his front, “ _Perfect_.”

The last thing he saw as he banished himself was a laugh shining in Dwalin's bright blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with family

Nori banished himself from Dwalin's cabin, and decided to go see Ori. He'd not seen the younger demon in a while.

Ori was, as usual, found in the corner of a hipstery little coffeeshop in an artistic neighborhood. There were people of all types. Nori put on the appearance of shoes to go with his tight jeans and Dwalin's plaid shirt and fit right in.

Ori was sketching in a notebook in the corner, bottom lip caught between gap-front teeth, skin a warm brown borrowed from the best musicians of the jazz age. Big hair in tight gleaming-black curls hid the long pointed tips of Ori's ears, and heavy-rimmed glasses partially concealed vivid teal eyes that matched the young demon's bow-tie today.

Ori's fashion always seemed like it _shouldn't_ work, gray knitwear over brilliant colors, a mix-and-match grab bag of what passed for men's and women's clothes these days. It seemed like it wouldn't work, but Ori always looked great in it.

“Hey there beautiful, what are your pronouns today?” Nori asked.

“Ze.” Ori answered, jotting a few more lines in the notebook and pushing a seat out for Nori without looking, “What brings you here?”

“I can't drop by to wish you a good morning?” Nori grinned as he slid into the seat.

“ _You've_ had a good one.” Ori answered, eying Dwalin's artistry on Nori's neck.

“I have.” Nori preened. He was brimming full with the promise of _more_ in a few hours. “...but you haven't.” he noticed. Ori's energies were running low – always a danger for one with unusual tastes. Ori preferred the descriptor of 'muse' to either succubus or incubus, with their implications of overt sexuality, but it was not always easy for hir.

Ori looked back down to the sketchpad with a false-casual shrug. “Breakups happen.”

“Here. Can I?” Nori asked, reaching for the young muse. Ori completed the motion for him, and Nori pressed their lips together in a kiss. He let go of his energy, let it be sucked into hir hunger. It was no more than Ori would have done for him, _had_ done for him more than once when Nori was hurting from attuning to Dwalin before he could touch.

Ori, sweetheart, let go of hir energies too to let them mingle with his. Nori _liked_ the flavors ze collected, the delicate lavender shades of artistic inspiration, even if they'd never be his favorite.

“Ooof.” Ori breathed when the mingling was done, drawing away with a much healthier supply of energy. “That's _strong_.”

“I know, he's _wonderful_.” Nori sighed.

“Affectionate, too.” Ori said, licking hir lips, still tasting the energies. Nori ducked his head, blushing – not that he _had_ blood to rush to his face. “I can see why you wanted him so badly.”

“And we've hardly done anything yet. I haven't used any of my nature.” Nori practically bounced in his chair in anticipation, _hungry_ again now that he'd shared with Ori.

“I'm happy for you.” Ori said, turning back to hir sketchpad.

“But what happened to you?” Nori asked, putting his arm around the young muses shoulders, “You had your art house...” Nori had liked the place, all full of energetic creative people.

“It was good.” Ori said, “There was so much creativity and collaboration and they had plenty of sex I could feed from when I needed – but breakups just _happen_ sometimes. A couple of them paired up and moved out, and another moved cities, and the energy couldn't sustain itself.” Ori shrugged again.

“You need to find better people.” Nori sympathized, “But don't rush it. I'll share, as long as you need me to – and if it gets really bad there's always Dori.”

Ori shook hir head firmly at that, and Nori nodded in agreement, “I know, but Dori never runs short. I'll visit when I can, but put out a call for me if you need? I'm going to have _plenty_.” he licked his lips in anticipation of Dwalin's promise.

Ori promised ze would, and Nori got an overpriced scone and green tea so the barista would stop giving him dirty looks for taking up space without ordering anything.

“Now tell me.” Nori said, plopping back in his seat, “What have you been working on lately?”

Ori talked, and Nori sipped his tea, and listened, and watched the morose young demon light up with excitement about hir latest art project.

It was always a pleasant way to spend a morning – and when Ori was done, Nori had Dwalin waiting for him at the cabin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art of Dwalin/Nori cuddles by the lovely sparkle!  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/94633619178/cuddles-from-thorinsmuts-incubus-nori-au-3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwalin is done

The echo of his angry words was still clinging to the cabin's walls – the cabin brighter and cleaner than Dwalin had ever known it. Who would have thought an incubus would clean, or cook, or snuggle? Nori was just so eager to please, and that was exactly what Dwalin needed.

“Kili, go apologize to your mother and get it over with. You're in the wrong and you're not staying here.”

Kili had actually suggested that they _share_ the cabin. Dwalin's patience was far too thin to deal with the lads, not right now. He was just so _tired_.

Still, _that_ was better than Fili's suggestion that he leave the cabin to them.

“This cabin is _mine_.” Dwalin snarled, “That is the agreement. This place is mine as long as I need it after a hunt.” and he _needed_ it, after the things he'd seen. There was a reason hunters like their family were needed, but no one should have to see...

“I need space, and I need Nori.” Dwalin concluded. He didn't even want to think how awful the night would have been without Nori offering comfort.

“But he's a _demon_.” Fili's hurt confusion had been real. It was against everything he'd been taught. Everything Dwalin had been taught. Everything _Dwalin_ had taught him. “You brought a demon into a safe house.”

“I did, and I have his bound promise never to hurt me. His information has kept me alive more times than I can think. I trust Nori.”

“But...” Fili started again.

“But nothing, Fili!” Dwalin was done, utterly done with the argument, “You don't want to know the things I saw, this last hunt. If I say I need this cabin now, then I need this cabin. And I'm going to fuck an incubus in it until I can't _think_ anymore!”

It was harsher than he should have been – but he _should_ have still been in bed with Nori where the only thing he had to listen to was how badly he was wanted. Where all he had to think about was pleasure and the way it lit Nori's entire body.

He'd practically marched them back out to their car.

“I don't trust this.” Fili had argued, contrite after Dwalin's outburst but still arguing, “You've never shown any interest in men before.”

“Ask Dis and Thorin before you're so sure.” Dwalin had answered, and sent them off. How could the lads have possibly missed the talk of his past partners? He hadn't been with a man in _years_ , but that didn't mean he never had. It wasn't a secret.

He should have had more patience with the lads, but he didn't. He just didn't have it in him, and the echoes of his angry words clung to the meticulously cleaned corners of the empty cabin. Reasonable discussion had failed quickly after he sent Nori off.

Dwalin _could_ have summoned Nori back, he supposed. There was chalk in the cabin, and he knew the runes and incantations by heart. He could have summoned the incubus back, but Dwalin was still sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands when Nori came back on his own.

He was still wearing his human face, probably the handsomest he'd ever tried, and Dwalin's shirt. Nori looked human, but he still looked like himself. He looked real, wearing his scars as though he'd forgotten they were there. A real person, with a real history. Dwalin could feel a curl of possessive protective _want_ to see his own shirt on the incubus. Like something primitive in his hindbrain snarling 'mine'.

Dwalin's hickies blossomed across Nori's neck and down to his collarbone, artfully displayed with the collar of his shirt unbuttoned and turned down. The way Dwalin's shirt hung off his body only accented how tightly his jeans clung to it. If you looked up 'slutty boyfriend' in the dictionary, there'd just be a picture of him. Hell, he'd probably invented the term and fucked the lexicographer for good measure.

Nori smiled like there was nothing wrong in the whole world. He gave Dwalin a one-armed hug and a kiss to the top of his head as he gathered up the dirty dishes. The lads' distrust of the incubus certainly hadn't stopped them from scarfing down every last cinnamon roll. Nori carried the sticky pan and the coffee mugs to the sink to soak.

Dwalin had jerked him off once, gotten one blowjob, fallen asleep on him, and been interrupted the first time they'd tried to fuck – and Nori made everything feel as natural and affectionate as a well-established relationship. The comfort of an old relationship with the passionate desire of a new one.

Nori was doing it on purpose, he must be. It was a ploy to get under Dwalin's skin, to keep him under the incubus' control without using his powers. It wasn't playing fair, and Dwalin didn't _care_ . He wanted the distraction of sex, but he _needed_ the comfort. He wanted to be coddled and cared for because right now he just _couldn't_ – and here was Nori. The incubus smiled at him over his shoulder as he worked the hand pump, the edge of Dwalin's shirt riding up to show off the fantastic curve of his ass.

Dwalin was across the room with his hands all over the incubus before he fully thought it through. Nori pushed into his palms with a moan. Dwalin would have suspected anyone else who responded as vocally as Nori did of faking for theatrical effect.

“I'm going to fuck you.” Dwalin said, slinging the small man over his shoulder to carry him to bed caveman-style. It was less of a question than it should have been.

“Yes, _please_.” Nori moaned, rubbing himself against Dwalin. He squirmed enough Dwalin had to hold him tight not to drop him on the short walk to the bedroom.

He put Nori down and kissed him, oddly comforted to find horns under his silky hair when he ran his fingers through it. He stripped Nori out of his shirt, seeing more hickies he'd left down the incubus' chest and adding to them. He got Nori out of his jeans, to find a happy trail of scales lighting up with golds and blues. He hadn't changed anything here, the proof of his inhumanity shouldn't have been as comforting as it was.

Dwalin pushed the shamelessly moaning incubus back onto the bed as he undressed himself.

“Let me see you.” he begged, climbing on top of Nori – kissing his mouth, his cheeks, both scarred and smooth, “I want _you_.” Nori blinked his wide golden eyes at Dwalin and changed to his full demonic form.

Dwalin played with him – stroked his velvety-soft warm scales to watch them light up in pleasure, sucked on his long fingers, nibbled on his ears, scratched around the base of his horns. His entire world was watching the incubus, the feel of his body against him. He pinned Nori's hands above his head when he threatened to take charge and distract Dwalin. He'd always liked to watch, and with Nori he could _see_ the pleasure. He liked the way Nori's entire body bucked and trembled beneath him when he sucked on his nipples, and indulged in it at his leisure.

Nori begged through it all – wanting Dwalin. The incubus had always wanted Dwalin. He'd been a little worried that Nori would want the lads the same way, but he'd hardly looked at Fili and Kili. _Not worth his time_ , as though a broken up old hunter were somehow better than the flush of youth. Nori wanted _Dwalin_ , and maybe it was just a ploy to hold on to what he'd got his claws into, but once again Dwalin didn't care.

Nori's voice was growing thready and desperate in his begging, and Dwalin was not cruel. Not intentionally. He slid a big finger into the waiting slick wetness at the juncture of the incubus' thighs, crooking it up to rub inside. He enjoyed Nori's moans, the way his entire body clenched and trembled, how hot and smooth and _tight_ he was.

 _Too_ tight, on a single finger. Dwalin wouldn't fit without hurting him. He'd realized the first time, that it would take time and teasing to relax the muscles enough to allow him.

“No, shhh, I'll hurt you.” Dwalin protested, shushing Nori with a kiss. “You're too tight. If I fuck you now, I'll hurt you.”

“No you _won't_.” Nori all but wailed, “I'm an incubus! I could take your whole hand, please please please fuck me you can't hurt me I _promise_.” There were tears standing in the corners of his eyes as he begged, trying to hook his leg around Dwalin to pull him closer.

Dwalin was cautious still, went slowly, but he buried himself as deep as he could go in the welcoming softness of Nori's body without resistance.

The incubus thanked him and praised him, writhed on his cock with the brilliant golds and blues of pleasure burning across his scales as he pulled Dwalin in closer. Dwalin used everything he knew to fuck him as long as he possibly could, to pleasure him as much as possible. He brought Nori to climax again, and again, and again. When he finally finished himself, he was too tired to do anything but collapse in a sweaty heap on top of the incubus.

The only things that existed were Nori, his own exhausted body, and the euphoria of climax singing in his blood. There was no room for anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving

Nori wasn't pouting, he _wasn't_.

He had his few belongings packed in his duffel bag and was wearing his human look. Dwalin was meticulously packing his jeep. Nori watched the way the demon hunter's shirt stretched across his broad shoulders as he packed his weaponry, and camping supplies, and clothes – everything he traveled with.

It had been a wonderful two weeks. Nori's nipples ached tenderly with every brush of his shirt when he moved. He'd hardly worn clothes at all these last weeks. He didn't _have_ to let himself get sore, of course, but he _wanted_ to. He wanted his body to remember every twist of Dwalin's fingers, every nip of his teeth, every brush of his lips. They'd – it hardly seemed fair to call it _fucked –_ they'd _made love_ in so many ways. It just made Nori want to try all the _other_ ways he knew of pleasure. The delicious depths of Dwalin's focused passion utterly overwhelmed Nori's senses. Nori still had not used his powers, and kept his nature firmly reined in. Dwalin wanted to be in control, always. He took his pleasure from giving pleasure to Nori. It was strange, almost everyone who wanted an incubus wanted to be given the most pleasure with the least effort, but Nori was not complaining in the slightest.

They had made love in many ways, and all over the cabin. On the couch, over the table, on the kitchen counters, in the shower – which was every bit as steamy and delicious as Nori had hoped, but mostly on the bed. The cabin had seen a lot of sex in the past two weeks, but when they _weren't_ , things had still been wonderful. Dwalin liked to hold Nori, to kiss and cuddle and feed him affection. Nori had cooked for Dwalin, figuring out his tastes to serve him sensual pleasures. He had been pleasantly surprised when Dwalin joined him to help in the kitchen, and turned out to be a decent cook himself. Dwalin was also conscientious about keeping the cabin clean, which was nice when they had sex on the floor or against the wall.

Going out shopping for food together had been nice too. They'd walked the aisles of the store together talking about what they would cook, obviously a couple. It had been _nice_ to be seen that way, that Dwalin wanted to be seen that way with him.

Nori was filled to overflowing with the strength of Dwalin's lust, and he watched the demon hunter pack all his things in his jeep to go.

Nori didn't want him to go.

But Nori was not pouting. He had packed up all this things and helped Dwalin clean and close up the cabin. He would be off on his own at the same time as Dwalin was. Maybe Dwalin would summon him again someday, and he could feed off the most delicious passion again.

Nori shifted slightly so his shirt rubbed across the overused buds of his nipples. So tender and so good, Dwalin had been so good to him.

Dwalin stashed the last of his things in the jeep and leaned his bare forearms against the care frame above the open driver's door. Nori let himself admire the solid strength of him, the power in his body. He'd gotten to experience it first-hand – Dwalin was every bit as magnificent as he appeared to be, and more. Nori still hadn't gotten to worship him as much as he deserved. Maybe he never would. Maybe it wasn't even possible.

Dwalin sighed heavily, bald head hanging for a moment.

“There's...” He started, paused and mulled his words over with far too complex emotions for Nori to fully read, “There's space for another duffel bag, and the passenger's seat is open. If you want.”

Invitation. The car was spelled down _tight_ against the demonic, but with an invitation...

Nori was clicking the seatbelt into place across him almost as soon as Dwalin was done talking, sinfully enjoying the pressure as it rubbed across his aching nipples. He grinned at the big demon hunter as a slow smile began to crinkle the corners of Dwalin's bright blue eyes.

“Yes, please.” Nori said.

“Alright, then.” Dwalin said, nodding as he climbed in and started the car, “Just... we'll see if it works for us.”

He put the jeep into gear, and reached over to rest his hand on Nori's thigh, giving it a squeeze. Nori put his hand on top of Dwalin's, just a little skin contact to gather the whisper-mellow affection rolling off him.

They were both smiling as the car pulled out onto the highway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nori visits Dori

Nori did, eventually, have to go see Dori.

Traveling with Dwalin was mostly chasing down vague rumors that more often than not turned out to be nothing. When he was on the job, Dwalin was on the alert and less likely to have sex with Nori, but that was fine. He still liked to touch, stroking Nori's body and feeding him warm sensual enjoyment and contented affection. Nori surprised him with the variety of foods he could cook on the little gas camp stove out in the woods, or in the rice cooker when they stayed in seedy little hotels. He liked Dwalin's pleasure at the food, liked sitting in his lap to finger-feed the demon hunter.

He liked _Dwalin_.

Dwalin's passion was all the deeper and richer for his restraint when he _did_ indulge. Nori wore his human look almost all the time. Sometimes Dwalin even had sex with him when Nori was in it - if they weren't completely sure of their privacy.

Dwalin always sent Nori away when it was time for him to work. Nori might have much more energy than he was used to, but he was still just an incubus. He was not nearly as strong as things Dwalin went against. He would be vulnerable if he accompanied him.

...but not nearly in as much danger as if he'd gone with Dwalin where Dwalin was now. Finally called back to visit his family – an entire clan of demon hunters all gathered together in one place. Nori shared one last long, slow fuck with Dwalin and sent him off. He'd visited Ori a few times over the months, making sure his younger sibling had enough energy, but he couldn't avoid Dori forever.

He'd run out of money. While Nori could easily have stolen whatever he wanted, having money was helpful. Buying things instead of stealing kept him unnoticed.

Nori steadied himself for it as he undressed in the powder room off the front entrance of Dori's house. He was known to the wards, so he was welcomed in even though he'd never used this face here before. Nori took his moment of privacy to steady himself for the meeting with Dori as he adjusted his appearance to be as human as possible. With so much energy crackling through his veins, he could almost look completely human. He wasn't hiding his eyes, and he still had his three horns beneath his hair and didn't change his body type – so that might help with making other details more human. He replaced the scales around his cock with the appearance of curling dark hair, and merged the forked tips of his cock into one. The thing that took the most energy was making sure his cock stayed _soft_ . He didn't bother with the appearance of balls. Anyone who looked close enough could just _wonder_.

Nori took one last deep breath, a human mannerism, and left the powder room.

The throne room was lush and luxuriant, as always. The heavy musk of sex was thick in the air, and Dori lay comfortably on the throne, the oldest and most powerful succubus Nori had ever met. No one had _ever_ known her true name, and she had taken _him_ in as her younger sibling. She had chosen her human shape long ago, when most people were shorter and the size of a woman's curves defined her beauty. Dori was an exceptional beauty still, no one who looked at her could possibly believe otherwise – no matter how tastes and times had changed. Her brilliant silver hair was artfully braided in a crown around her head, her eyes the exact same shade.

“Dori.” Nori greeted, picking his way carefully across the room to sit at her side and kissing the air beside her soft round cheek.

“Nori.” She smiled with slightly-too-sharp teeth, her eyes opening. As soon as she'd focused on his face her lips thinned. “Oh, don't be vulgar.” she sighed, “Are you really so empty you can't even hide...” Her soft palm cupped the right side of his face. His scars he'd gotten so used to wearing he'd _forgotten_. He hardly even noticed anymore when Dwalin kissed or nuzzled against _both_ his cheeks.

Nori flinched away from her hand, fighting the overwhelming need to hide his face, turn away from her. He wore his scars by _choice_ , Dori would have felt how full of energy he was, would know that now. He could have hidden them easily, but he didn't _want_ to. He was wanted as he'd never been, even with his scars.

“I'm _perfect_.” Nori said, fighting to keep eye contact, squaring his jaw. He'd been ashamed of his scars for centuries, and he didn't want to be anymore.

“Of course you are, darling.” Dori answered placidly, “You're one of our kind. I'm glad your hunter finally let you off his cock long enough to come see me.”

Of course Dori would already know about Dwalin. Dori always knew everything.

“He's so _strong_.” Nori smiled, casually turning a bit so the right side of his face was not toward Dori.

“I could feel that.” Dori agreed, “You really shouldn't go wandering around with so much energy bleeding out of your edges. You'll attract the wrong kind of attention. I could have sworn I already taught you how to compartmentalize it to save it for later? It's just like wrapping up a sweetie in a twist of paper, the way they do these days.”

Nori had forgotten that it was even an option. He'd never been good at the trick, or had such a consistent supply of such overwhelming amounts of lust. Not like Dori who could probably sustain herself, and Nori and Ori too, through _centuries_ with what she had saved up.

“You ought to be more careful with him, though.” Dori continued, “You've been taking so much, it'd be a shame to take too much and burn him out. Moderation is key.”

“This is all him.” Nori confessed, fighting to keep his body from reacting to the thought of Dwalin, “I haven't used _anything_ on him yet. Not even the tiniest bit.”

Dori's eyebrows rose in surprise. “Then I see why you were so hungry for him – my greedy little Nori.” she praised.

“I've been sharing with Ori.” Nori confessed. He _was_ greedy, but hadn't just been hoarding it all to himself. He took care of their younger sibling too. That's what family was there to do, take care of each other when they needed it.

“Ori.” Dori sighed, shaking her head, “You do alright for yourself, and have your hunter for the moment, but I do wish the two of you would let me set you up the way I am. Especially Ori. You'd never have to worry again – and just think, you wouldn't have to come begging me for money all the time.”

“We're not _you,_ Dori, we wouldn't be happy like this. Especially Ori. And who says I came for money?” Nori countered.

“ _Please_ , darling.” Dori waved him off, “What did you spend the last money card on, and what will you spend this one on?”

“Clothes, mostly.” Nori confessed. He'd gotten a few nice outfits to compliment Dwalin's style so they looked good together. “Food.” He liked to feed Dwalin, and it didn't seem fair to make Dwalin pay for all the fanciest ingredients when he would have subsisted on the cheap stuff on his own – and sometimes it was nice to surprise him with take-out from a fancy restaurant when they were camping in the middle of the woods. “Some hotel rooms.” nice honeymoon suites with big soft beds for cuddling and sex and in-room jacuzzis to have Dwalin all warm and relaxed and happy – when Dwalin would have gone with the cheapest no-frills room on his own. There was nothing wrong with simple most of the time, but luxury was nice too sometimes.

“I'll probably spend the next one on the same things.” Nori concluded.

“Talk to Ms Gray on your way out, she'll set you up with a new card.” Dori nodded, “And I expect you to show me how you've learned to compartmentalize and save energy when you come back next time.”

“Yes, Dori.” Nori agreed as the succubus turned her attention to the woman who had crawled up to Dori's foot and spent the past few minutes worshipfully kissing it.

“Are you ready for another round, you've finished your bottle of water?” Dori asked.

“Yes, mistress.” the woman nodded desperately, showing an empty water bottle.

“Come on up then, pet.” Dori invited, patting her mound. The woman wasted no time in kissing her way up Dori's leg to lavish attention on her sex. She'd have paid a truly ridiculous amount of money to serve Dori for three days. Dori took no one for longer than three days, or more often than once a year. The woman moaned desperately as she trembled with the pleasure Dori was using her powers to unlock.

Dori had once been worshiped as a Goddess, with a temple full of acolytes and pilgrims who traveled great distances with offerings for the chance to worship at her altar. Times had changed, religions shifted and christianity took hold over vast swaths the world, but Dori had never seen the need to change her ways. The world changed around her, but Dori would always find a way to have her temple.

The woman was orgasming untouched, moaning desperately against Dori's sex, but the way her back arched and her legs parted where she knelt spoke of a desire unfulfilled.

“Do you need to be fucked, pet?” Dori asked, glancing toward Nori to invite him when the woman begged mumblingly for it.

It was a bit tempting. Nori had not topped even once since he got Dwalin, and the woman's pleasure was bright and hot.

But a lust less deep than Dwalin's was, that Nori was not so attuned to, seemed dull and tasteless. He shook his head and kissed Dori's cheek, leaving to let her continue her never-ending orgy. She was calling forth another worshiper from the piles of them lying about her throne room – reminding him not to forget a condom – when Nori made his way out of the room to go find Ms Gray and his new money card. All in all, it was not nearly as bad a visit as it could have been. Dori had hardly even lectured him at all.

And soon Dwalin would be done with his family visit and Nori could go back to traveling with and enjoying the most delicious of demon hunters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin talks with Thorin and Dis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - for talk of suicide.

Dwalin folded his arms, leaned back in his chair, and let Thorin rant. He ignored the pictures strewn across the kitchen table of people drained by incubi. Fili and Kili had not kept the news of Nori to themselves, of course. Dwalin wouldn't have expected them to. Anyone's business was everyone's business in their family – especially if it had to do with demons.

To say that Thorin was unhappy about it would be an understatement. There was a reason Dwalin had been avoiding coming home. He couldn't outright ignore a summons once one found him, though.

“I have his bound promise,” Dwalin answered when Thorin paused for breath, “Nori _can't_ harm me.”

“If you start trusting the demons, you die! Have you forgotten _everything_?” Thorin demanded. “You're slipping, Dwalin. How long have you been summoning demons?”

“Since I was Fili's age,” Dwalin answered, knocking the wind out of Thorin's sails. He enjoyed a moment of silence while Thorin opened and closed his mouth several times.

“And when Frerin...” Thorin started. It was an old wound, but raw still around the edges for both of them. He should have known better than to bring it up.

“Frerin died because he ran in without any information.” Dwalin interrupted, “I'm alive because I never do. Name me one demon hunter with a better or longer record than mine, and _then_ tell me who's slipping.”

“You...” Thorin's hands clenched into fists. He visibly forced them to unclench and ran his fingers through his graying hair. “Fine. Information.” He said, “How the hell does that lead to inviting one into a safe house to fuck it?”

Dwalin shook his head. He hadn't planned on it, but he wasn't sorry it had happened. He wasn't sorry that the passenger's seat of the jeep now belonged to Nori, that he had someone at his side who was just happy to be there. He was not sorry to be wanted.

“Do you _want_ to die?” Thorin asked, ice-chip blue eyes blazing as he leaned over the table toward Dwalin, “Is that what this is?”

“Nori won't hurt me.” Dwalin repeated. “He hasn't hurt me. We've traveled together night and day for months. He hasn't hurt me, and he won't.”

“He is a demon!” Thorin snapped back. “He's dangerous.”

“Big dangerous demon.” Dwalin snorted, “I invited him into the cabin, you know what he did? He cleaned it, cooked me food, and let me fall asleep on him. His favorite things are cuddling in hotel jacuzzis and finger-feeding me home cooked meals. Yeah, he's terrifying.” He smiled slightly at the thought of Nori. Eager little puppy of a demon.

“He is a demon!” Thorin repeated, “You can't trust him. No more playing house, break it off.”

He said it as though he had the _right_ to demand that.

Dwalin stood up slowly, towering taller than Thorin, who was not a small man. “No,” he said simply.

“You can't endanger...” Thorin started.

“What have I ever asked for?” Dwalin asked, “When have I ever complained?”

“Never,” He answered his own question. “When Frerin died, you and Dis had your grief. You had your mourning, and I kept going because _someone_ had to.” It still ached deep in his heart, the loss of his bright beautiful Frerin so long ago. “When you quit hunting to take care of Dis and the lads and left me on my own, did I say anything? I kept hunting alone because someone had to.”

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but Dwalin continued talking over him.

“When the lads wanted to go to school instead of taking up hunting, I supported them! Let them have their youths, the way we never got to. And I kept hunting, because _someone has to_. Is there even one active hunter older than I am, even in any of the other families? Beorn's out of the game. None of the Greenleafs ever leave their compound anymore. Even Bard's retired and doesn't leave his hometown, but I'm still hunting. Maybe I'll get to retire when Gloin's Gimli grows up, if I live that long. If no one can think of some other reason to ask me to keep hunting.”

“When was the last time I had a relationship that lasted as long as a year?” Dwalin asked, “Can you even remember? I can't settle down because I can't stop hunting. I can't provide any sort of stability. That's just my life. I do what has to be done and I don't complain. I don't ask for anything. And then you have the _gall_ to ask me to give up Nori?”

At least Thorin seemed to have _heard_ him. He looked down, and then up at Dwalin from under his brows. He was no Kili, but he'd never forgotten how to use puppy eyes to his advantage. He closed the distance between them, one arm around Dwalin's neck to rest their foreheads together.

“I ask you to _live_ , my brother,” Thorin answered quietly, “I ask you to hold on just a little longer, until Fili and Kili are ready.”

“They won't ever be,” Dwalin answered, “You know they won't. They'll do it if you ask them to, because they want to make you proud, but they don't want to be hunters. Nori isn't going to hurt me. If no other reason, trust he won't because I'm delicious.” Nori had told him so more than once.

Thorin sighed as they pushed apart, “You're content to be fed upon by a demon? He'll suck you dry, Dwalin,” he gestured to the pictures Dwalin was ignoring on the kitchen table.

“Nori is not a ravening beast,” Dwalin had been told that by Nori hadn't he? He'd not trusted it himself, “It's not one-way. He takes care of me, better than anyone I've ever known. He keeps me warm and fed in even the most uncomfortable camps. I can sleep even after the most nerve wracking hunts, because someone who never sleeps is on watch. Maybe he takes some of my energy, but I've never _felt_ weaker than I should.”

“Clever parasite that makes its host think it needs it,” Thorin answered darkly.

“Let's ask Dis!” Dwalin was done with the conversation. He turned and left with Thorin trailing behind him. He was loyal to his family, but he wouldn't stand and listen anymore. He needed Nori. The incubus held back the tide of creeping despair that threatened to swamp him otherwise.

Dis was out in the garden, picking vegetables for dinner. Dwalin took the heavy bowl from her. She smiled up at him – waiting for whatever had brought the two of them out to her.

“Have I been weakened by Nori feeding off me these past few months?” Dwalin asked. He didn't want to know, really. He wanted to believe he wasn't, but Thorin would never let it go. If anyone could tell, it would be her. She was the strongest seer in the whole family.

“Thorin!” Dis shook her paring knife at her eldest brother, who shrunk before her, “I _was_ worried before he got here, but I told you as soon as I saw him he looked good! I hope you haven't been yelling at him this whole time!”

“You look fine, Dwalin,” she turned toward him, “You look brighter and stronger than I've seen you in a long time. If I had to judge, I'd say your Nori's done the opposite of weaken you. I'd like to meet him some time, if only for the recipe for his cinnamon rolls. Kili can't shut up about them.”

Dwalin felt a weight he'd been ignoring carrying drop from his shoulders. Nori wasn't weakening him. Thorin's jaw clenched as though Dis' sight had personally betrayed him.

“We're not done talking about this,” he growled. “And you will not put yourself in such danger, Dis.”

“I will do as I like,” Dis answered mildly, “Don't forget I had a higher kill count than you did at my age, when I retired to have the lads.” she stood, dusting her knees off. “Come help me pick tomatoes, Dwalin. I'd like to hear more about this incubus of yours. Thorin go ahead and set the table for when everyone gets here.”

Dwalin followed obediently behind Dis while Thorin sulked away to go ready more arguments. He'd never let it go, Dwalin knew that well enough. At least he had a moment of reprieve with Dis.

“Thank you,” he said, holding out the bowl for Dis to drop a cluster of ripe cherry tomatoes on top.

“I was worried,” she said, “You've been fraying out on the edges, you know? When Fili and Kili told me you had an incubus, I worried this was... suicide through recklessness? I'm glad it's not. I wish Thorin could see it too, how much better you are now.”

Fraying out on the edges? He might have been. He'd just been so _tired_ , or he probably wouldn't have made the lucky mistakes that lead to him having Nori.

“It's nice to have someone who wants me,” Dwalin said. “Nori's nice. He's a demon, but he's nice. I won't give him up, no matter what Thorin says.”

“You _will_ introduce me to him.” Dis' tone would stand for no argument, “It's not going to be an easy sell to the family. Balin I can argue around, but you know Gloin won't ever change his mind.”

“And neither will Thorin, but I've got you on my side,” Dwalin smiled.

“You've got me on your side,” Dis smiled back, “Now go pick me some basil.”

Dwalin hurried to obey. Even one family member on his side was more than he'd dared hope for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there are some smuts

Nori met Dwalin at the cabin, as arranged. Dwalin wrapped himself around Nori as soon as he stepped out of the car, tucked Nori's head in the crook of his neck and clung to him like he was afraid he would disappear.

His flavors were complex. Affection always, but not only affection. Desire as deep and hungry as only Dwalin was, but not pushing to the forefront. Everything else was too tangled to read.

Nori carefully wrapped his arms around Dwalin and held the big man close. Dwalin had been tense about visiting his family, but Nori didn't know if it had maybe been worse than he'd anticipated.

“It was bad?” Nori asked. Dwalin's arms tightened around him, crushing him close as if he'd never let go.

“I won't leave you,” Dwalin answered, muffled against Nori's hair. His family _would_ have pushed hard for that, if not for him to kill Nori outright.

“Good,” Nori said, nuzzling in close. He stroked Dwalin's back as comfortingly as he could and allowed himself to be held. There was nothing more important he needed to do. He smiled when Dwalin finally relaxed and loosened his grip.

“I've got chicken on the stove,” Nori said, “Just waiting for dumplings.”

Dwalin squeezed him tighter for a moment, a warm surge of affection and anticipation. He followed Nori into the cabin without a word, their fingers intertwined.

Nori got the chicken heating up and mixed up the dumplings to float on top, occasionally captured in Dwalin's arms to be groped and cuddled as he worked. He snuggled up to Dwalin's side to enjoy his enjoyment of the food when it was done.

“Thorin doesn't like it,” Dwalin said, going briefly over his visit to his family. “I knew he wouldn't. Dis doesn't mind, though. Fili and Kili's mother. She wants your recipe for cinnamon rolls... she says you haven't weakened me. You make me better.” Dwalin said that last bit quietly, glancing away from Nori, “I mean... I knew you weren't, wouldn't, but...”

“Of course I wouldn't,” Nori said, rubbing his cheek against Dwalin's shoulder. “I wouldn't be so short sighted, even if I _were_ using my nature on you.”

Dwalin nodded and went back to his food. He didn't seem to be in any sort of a rush. He bumped his shoulder against the bare scales of Nori's as they did the dishes afterward, the corners of his bright eyes crinkling up in a smile.

His every little touch said Nori had been _missed_ , and it warmed him bright as the affection that lit his scales.

They were in no rush, but they did eventually go to the bedroom. Dwalin's pleasure and desire began to grow, rich and overwhelming for Nori to gather in, the controlled wells of his lust deepening. He wrapped himself around Nori, tight as when he'd first arrived but skin against scales now. His fingers ran through Nori's mane of hair all the way down his back to palm his ass and hold his hips close. Dwalin's other hand cradled the back of his head as he was kissed with increasing hunger and a growing edge of desperation.

Dwalin was breathless when he broke for air and pushed slowly out of Nori's arms. He caught both of Nori's long-fingered hands, kissed their backs and their palms and pressed them to the bare skin of his chest.

“Nori...” Dwalin groaned, a deep rumble that echoed through Nori's fingertips, “I want you to touch me. I want you to have me.” he leaned back down to capture Nori's lips in a kiss.

He wanted Nori to touch him? He finally wanted Nori to use any of his skills? He'd always grabbed Nori's hands or pulled away from them when he touched too much before. He'd never shown a desire to switch, if that's what he meant. It would be marvelous, but...

“It's been a long time since I bottomed for anyone but I want to. With you.” Dwalin murmured against Nori's lips, burning kisses with the heat of his desire, “Would you?”

“Oh, yes,” Nori breathed, answering the heat of Dwalin's kisses with his own, stroking up and down the demon hunter's body. Everything was good, wonderful, Nori hadn't felt any lack – but he _did_ want to show Dwalin what he could do. If he were finally being given this.

“Let me get lube...” he begged, banishing himself and returning seconds later with a bottle of his favorite. He set it on the bedside table, primed and ready for them, and settled back into Dwalin's arms.

“Regular lube, really?” Dwalin asked, petting Nori with a laugh under his voice. “There's no incubus magic for it?”

“It's easier,” Nori defended, between kisses. “It's nice. It's an excuse to touch you.” and in his experience, anyone with any experience couldn't relax and trust it wouldn't hurt unless there was plenty of lube in the mix.

The thought of getting to join with Dwalin this way shivered through Nori in bright anticipation. He stroked his cock, fusing the split heads, and a second time, drawing his hand back from a far more slender member.

“There,” Nori said, showing Dwalin. The hunter's big fingers stroked gently across it and Nori moaned.

“...but I want _you_.” Dwalin said, even as a tension left him to see something more familiar and less intimidating.

“Just to start,” Nori promised him, “Then I can change it. I can be anything you want.”

Dwalin rumbled approvingly, and Nori set to work. As tempting as the promise of having him was, there were things Nori wanted to do _first_. He cuddled close in Dwalin's arms and began stroking him, searching for his particular pleasures. Where normally Dwalin would grab Nori's hands to hold him down and pleasure him instead, he pushed into the touch. The delicious blues of his enjoyment washed over Nori, edged in gold. His hands weren't still either, petting Nori affectionately as he explored.

Nori gravitated toward Dwalin's nipples. The hunter loved to lavish attention on Nori's, and often that meant it was someone's particular favorite.

“I don't have much there, not like you,” Dwalin confessed, plucking at Nori's to make his body buck. “ It's alright bu... oh fuuu....” he broke off with a moan as Nori pushed in firm little circles against his nipple with a vibrating fingertip. Nori rode the wave of his pleasure, blues edging into indigo.

“How... modern tricks...” Dwalin moaned in the breath between Nori leaving off one nipple just before it became overstimulated and uncomfortable and starting on the other.

“Nah, this one's old. What do you think the inventors of the vibrator were trying to mimic?” Nori asked. Dwalin laughed even through his moans, a bright little bubble of joy sparkling through his pleasure. There was something different in the feel of him, as though wards holding him back were gone now. The deep lust he'd always fed Nori so generously flowed more freely, with a light undertone of sweetness it hadn't had before.

Nori crawled all over him, exploring how he'd never been allowed. Dwalin had ticklish spots, and pleasure spots. He liked to be kissed in the soft space behind his ear, and Nori teased at it mercilessly to make him squirm. He shuddered when Nori left stinging little bites down his broad back, indigo blues of pleasure and hot anticipation. Nori squeezed the firm muscles of Dwalin's ass before rolling him back over to play with his front again.

Nori kissed Dwalin deep and long, tasting the rumble of his moans as he worked the tight buds of the hunter's nipples until _just_ short of too much stimulation for him. He broke from Dwalin's willing mouth to press a gentle kiss to each nipple, running his hands over the strength of Dwalin's core on his trip southward.

Dwalin's cock was a work of art as always, big and hot and heavy with desire. Nori was only an incubus, he wasn't made of stone. He couldn't help pausing to worship it for a moment. He loved how it felt inside him when Dwalin fucked him. He nuzzled it affectionately before swallowing it down briefly with his long tongue wrapped around it to feel it more. It tensed in Dwalin's pleasure, the blue fire of it burning across Nori's scales.

“Now?” Dwalin asked breathlessly, snagging the bottle of lube off the bed stand and handing it to him.

“Mmm,” Nori nodded on Dwalin's cock. He wasn't so cruel as to keep his hunter wanting. He warmed some lube in his palm and gently spread it over Dwalin's balls, stroking and cupping them in one long-fingered hand.

Dwalin relaxed trustingly into the soft caresses with a moan, his legs spreading wide. Nori took his time, enjoying the delicacy of the skin there, Dwalin's trust and pleasure at being enjoyed. Nori sucked his way off Dwalin's cock with one last affectionate lick as his fingers explored downward. The demon hunter's pleasure spiked again, trembling legs spreading wider as Nori's slick fingers slid through his crease.

Nori lapped at Dwalin's balls before sucking one gently into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling – the softness of the skin, the sensuous slide of the taut ovoid within it. Nori thoroughly tongued the size and shape of it as he sucked before switching to the second, reading the waves of Dwalin's pleasure as he rode them.

Meanwhile he'd gotten more lube warmed and was massaging it against Dwalin's entrance with faintly vibrating fingertips. The big man's hunger spiked, vivid indigos burning across Nori's scales as his lust unraveled. He was different, as the focus of pleasure rather than focusing on Nori's. The wells of his lust deepened differently, spilled over into new pathways of pleasure as his control weakened and Nori drank it all in to overflowing.

Dwalin was endlessly patient when it was _Nori_ begging to be fucked, taking his sweet time. He was less so on the other end of things. He squirmed down, trying to fuck himself on Nori's fingers and giving a frustrated growl that ended in a whimper when Nori didn't let him.

“Please, Nori?” Dwalin moaned.

Maybe he ought to tease the demon hunter longer to get back at him for how he always made Nori beg, but _he_ did not have Dwalin's patience. Nori obligingly slid one long slender finger into Dwalin's ass and gave it a little twist. The big man's head punched back against the pillows with a gasp, clenching down on Nori's finger.

Nori fucked him slow and gentle with just one thin digit for a little while, rubbing his cheek along the inside of Dwalin's trembling thigh as he worked. His other hand petted Dwalin's body wherever he could reach. The hunter's hunger was overwhelmingly delicious, the growing aching _need_ to be filled that Nori was so very familiar with. He ran his thumb across the slicked skin beneath Dwalin's balls, finding the right spot to press and massage. Dwalin groaned with the indirect prostate stimulation, and Nori began rubbing little circles with a lightly vibrating thumb.

Nori whimpered at the rich heat of Dwalin's pleasure, greedy for it himself as it burned into him. He paused his massage, thumb still pressing deep, for the span of one deep shuddering breath. Then he began vibrating the finger inside instead, curling it up to pin the prostate between thumb and finger. Dwalin's entire body arched up with a deep bellow that shook the room, and Nori's body jolted with the same pleasure. Dwalin's pleasure was so strong, always so strong, and Nori so attuned. He rode through it with him, relentless rubbing to bring the demon hunter to the brink of orgasm but no further. It was the best he could do to prolong Dwalin's pleasure without using his powers, but Nori was still an incubus. His skills alone were more than enough. He could bring the most powerful to tears of ecstasy and hold them there as long as he liked. He followed the waves, backing off and pressing in as Dwalin's pleasure dictated – moaning and shuddering along at the intensity of it. It burned so hot and he wanted _more_. He added another finger when Dwalin was ready and leaned forward to lick up the musky precum Dwalin's cock was generously spilling, teasing at his cock head with the tip of his long tongue. Dwalin's big hands were gripping at the sheets, crumpling and pulling them, untucking them, but one let go long enough to bury itself in Nori's hair, holding on to him tight.

Nori reached up with his spare hand to Dwalin's nipple, sensitized by previous play and slicked with the sweat that beaded Dwalin's broad chest it hardly needed a touch to add to Dwalin's pleasure.

He chased Dwalin's pleasures mercilessly, drank them in far beyond his capacity to hold and basked in the sheer decadence of the burn. He felt when Dwalin's pleasures turned and eased off an instant before the hunter began talking.

“No.” Dwalin's voice was hoarse, head rolling against the pillows as he shook it, tendons straining in his thick neck. “No more. I need. I need, please.”

Nori gently slid his fingers out of Dwalin and crawled up him to be grabbed and viciously kissed. It was all teeth and fire and for a moment he almost thought Dwalin had changed his mind and wanted to fuck him now.

“No more teasing,” Dwalin begged, “I need to finish, I want you in me.”

“What position...” Nori started.

“Side,” Dwalin rolled over, one leg lifting as he tried to shove Nori into position with pleasure-clumsy hands. “Now.”

Nori slicked his slender cock with a handful of lube as he climbed into place. Dwalin's _need_ ached in his own bones, he was so _ready_. Nori wasted no time positioning himself and thrusting into Dwalin's waiting ass. They both moaned at the join of their bodies. Nori trembled with the dual intensity of Dwalin's filled satisfaction and the heat of him enveloping his own cock. He'd never been so attuned. He pressed kisses to Dwalin's shoulders as he began to search for the right angle and tempo for this demon hunter.

“More,” Dwalin demanded through his clenched teeth, pressing back against Nori hungrily, “I want all of you. I want _you_.”

Nori's hand clenched on Dwalin's raised leg, helping anchor the big man in place as he fucked him and slowly adjusted his cock back to his regular size. Dwalin's pleased groans would have guided him even if he couldn't have felt his pleasure. Nori let the slender tips split back into two as he adjusted his angle again. The tips ran across Dwalin's already sensitized prostate, splitting around it to massage both sides, and Dwalin clenched down tight on Nori as he moaned.

“There. There,” Dwalin gasped. He took his cock in hand, stroking it fast and hard as he fucked himself back on Nori.

“...hells names.” Nori whimpered, holding on tight as his body arched and squirmed in the overwhelming pleasure.

Dwalin looked back at him, twisting so he could capture Nori's mouth in a kiss. He looked up at Nori's face, at the fierce-burning indigos, and fed into it in a brilliant wash of the gold of enjoying Nori's pleasure and a new ferocious magenta.

 _Mine_ , it screamed across Nori's scales as Dwalin's climax pushed Nori into his own.

Nori clung desperately to his demon hunter, his own, and it was so beautiful and so delicious he could not bear to let it go. He wanted to save this moment forever, to curl around it and wrap it up tight to keep it hidden beneath his heart to hold forever.

It burned there, at his heart, with all the strength of Dwalin's love.

He'd never managed to do it properly before, Dori's energy-saving trick. It always unraveled almost immediately, but he'd never _wanted_ it like this one. It rested in his chest, waiting to be relived.

Dwalin twisted back over to lie on his side with a contented groan, and Nori held on tight to him, soaking in the sweet waves of the afterglow.

“Alright?” Dwalin asked, patting Nori's hand on his chest.

“Yes,” Nori answered, rubbing his face against Dwalin's shoulder blades. “I can...” he started to draw back. Dwalin probably wanted to clean himself up?

“No.” Dwalin reached back to catch his hip and pull him close again, still buried deep inside him. “Stay,” he asked. “Just, stay? For a little bit?”

“I can stay.” Nori answered. He pressed a kiss to Dwalin's back and petted his chest as his demon hunter relaxed, loose-limbed and content in the ruined bed.

Cleanup could happen later. Nori closed his eyes and held Dwalin close as they both enjoyed the honey-rich pleasure of the afterglow through their joined bodies.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

“Nori...” Dwalin mumbled. One big hand groped across the re-made bed, searching for him. It was Dwalin who had rolled away from Nori in the night, but he shifted over to press against the still-sleeping demon hunter's back.

“I'm here,” he whispered. Dwalin whimpered as he rolled over and grabbed Nori tight, clinging to him. Nori hummed soothingly as he wrapped one arm around him. Dwalin sometimes clung or groped in his sleep, though mostly he just cuddled close. Nori didn't mind any of it, it was all affectionate. He _liked_ that Dwalin wanted to be close to him even when he was unconscious, or mostly so.

Nori was so used to Dwalin holding him in his sleep he almost didn't realize anything was wrong. He almost didn't realize there were tears squeezing out of Dwalin's tight-closed eyes to dampen the pillowcase, that the way Dwalin was holding him was desperation and not just closeness.

Nori hummed as he stroked his hunter's back, trying to gently wake him or at least change his dream to something more pleasant.

“Don't leave me,” Dwalin mumbled, crushing Nori tighter to his chest. “Don't leave me, don't leave me.” The strength of his grip would have been painful, his crushing power frightening, if Nori had been constrained by the physical laws of mortals.

What had his family put into his mind on his visit, that he was so afraid of Nori leaving him?

“Dwalin. Dwalin I'm _here_. I'm not leaving you.” Nori patted Dwalin's back, trying really to wake him now.

Dwalin's eyes finally opened, bleary blue blinking at Nori without understanding and tears still clinging to his lashes as he loosened the grip of his arms, pulling slightly away.

“I won't leave you.” Nori promised, hoping it could make it into his sleepy mind.

“Nori.” Dwalin mumbled. He shifted in the bed and lay back down, his face on Nori's chest and his arms wrapped around Nori's middle. He nuzzled against Nori's chest with a kiss, clearly taking comfort in the small softness there. Nori considered offering to make it softer, with nice squishy breasts for him to lay on, but Dwalin was dropping quickly back into true sleep. He'd been so drowsy through the entire thing, Nori doubted he'd remember it at all in the morning.

Nori gently petted Dwalin's broad back and pressed a kiss to the top of his bald head.

 _I won't leave you_ , he promised, mouthing silently in the dark. Why would he ever want to?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin does some thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - for mentions of sexual slavery  
> sorry

There was nothing like having to argue a position over and over again to make you think about it. Dwalin had been forced to think about his relationship with Nori a lot.

He hadn't trusted Nori. He'd never let himself be touched, despite Nori's promise not to harm him. He didn't even know if things were better now that he had given up that barrier against the incubus.

Nori didn't have _preferences_. If this really was a relationship and not just a brief stress-relief fling – which if Dwalin were honest with himself, it hadn't been for a long time – that wasn't right. It wasn't healthy.

'Anything you want' Nori would offer, or 'any way you want me' or 'I can be anything you want'. It had felt _wrong_ to Dwalin from the start, but he'd ignored it. He'd ignored a lot, but if this was a real relationship, he couldn't. Real relationships needed boundaries, and Nori didn't seem to have any. A relationship where one person wouldn't, or couldn't, say 'no' was not healthy. For either member.

Part of Dwalin's mind tried to dismiss it all, to just hold on and try to enjoy what he had while he had it – before Nori got bored of a broken down old hunter, before he was too much or not enough and Nori left him.

He couldn't. He'd been ignoring it far too long.

In his exhaustingly repeating arguments with the family, Dwalin had realized how little he actually knew about Incubi. They were demonic, immortal unless killed, and consumed sexual energy. Most of Dwalin's resources only said how to kill them – weak demons, kill them any way at all just make sure they don't touch you.

Dwalin had left the cabin for an afternoon, taken his beat-up old laptop to the little local library for internet. It took some weeding through to get rid of search results that were obvious fantasy, to find people who had actual experience with real incubi and succubi. There were forums dedicated to people who thought they'd had a sexual encounter with one – typically a wild weekend with no sleep and marathon sex with only the occasional pause to eat and rehydrate, and then never seeing or hearing from the other person again. Some of them sounded a lot like Nori.

That wasn't the kind of information Dwalin was really looking for, and he continued searching.

There was a meticulously argued essay about how incubi/succubi were uniquely able to lie, as compared to other demons. The writer suggested that, due to the delicacy of extracting sexual pleasure from humans, they were required to be much more flexible in their understanding of language than other demons.

“The older they are the more dangerous they become. An incubus of fifty or over can twist any word into any meaning. The more complex a contract is, the more they have to reinterpret, and the easier they can break the spirit of the agreement. A few have had limited success binding succubi with extremely simple promises, but never for long. The bottom line is – no incubus is ever safe. There is no promise they cannot break.”

Dwalin would have placed more weight on the essay had it not been posted on a website that seemed to be designed by a colorblind toddler. Besides, everyone knew a demon _could not_ break their word once they declared it bound.

Down at the bottom of the odd essay was a list – titled simply 'the dead'. They were all obviously internet handles. Searching for a few of _them_ lead Dwalin to an archived copy of an old defunct forum that hadn't been posted on in years.

It was disgusting.

There were a group of people, of _men_ , who'd captured some succubi and incubi. They encouraged others to make the attempt. They talked about keeping succubi bound in circles until they starved and would take any contract offered them. 'perfect little cockslaves' they called them, 'they'll let you do _anything_ to them', 'you don't have to do anything, they do all the work'.

It ended suddenly, in a matter of hours. There were comments about a few people dropping offline – crude 'jokes' about what they might be doing to their incubus that kept them so busy. Someone asking _where_ everyone else had suddenly gone, why no one was online this evening?

The final post was unanswered, just a single line. 'cant stophelp it hurst'.

Dwalin left the bones of the dead forum, and cleared his browser history, and left the library – but he still felt _dirty_ . He'd seen and done much more than his fair share of horrible things in his line of work, but the contents of that forum were just disgusting. There were people like _that_ wandering around the world, who would enslave and torment someone like Nori.

And here was Dwalin.

Doing nothing. Sitting thinking on the couch in the cabin that Nori had cleaned, smelling the scent of a stew Nori had put to simmer on the back of the stove. His muscles were still pleasantly sore from the previous night's sex. 'Fuck me like you love me' he hadn't dared ask, but Nori had done it anyway. Dwalin had basked, face down in the pillows, while Nori rimmed him to within an inch of his life with a far too long and clever tongue and then slid his perfectly forked cock into him. Nothing had ever felt better inside him. Nori had cuddled close to his back and kissed his neck and shoulders, petted him and fucked him sweet and gentle and perfect.

Dwalin wanted this to be a real relationship. A good one. He never wanted to lose Nori, never wanted to hurt him. He hadn't trusted the incubus before, hadn't let Nori touch him. Now he did, and he didn't know if that was even any better. Was he any better than the disgusting monsters in that forum, if he lie there and let Nori do everything? Was he any better if he pinned Nori's hands and enjoyed watching him light up and squirm?

Was he any better if Nori would never tell him no? If Nori was constantly offering to change himself for him, to do and be anything Dwalin wanted?

Here he was, on the couch, and Nori had climbed onto it beside him while he brooded. Dwalin's hands were just so used to touching Nori whenever he was close. He'd always been very tactile, it had been a problem in relationships before, that he groped too much. The incubus was naked and half-laying in his lap. Dwalin had been stroking and petting him thoughtlessly, squeezing at a pleasant little handful of Nori's chest as he rubbed his thumb gently across a perky nipple. How many times did this happen? Dwalin would be focusing on something else, and his mind came back to the moment with his hands full of incubus? Scratching around his horns, or teasing at his nipples, or sometimes even with his fingers inside him. Playing with him, there could be no other word for it, as though he were an object and not a person with thoughts and desires of his own?

Nori had never complained about it, even if Dwalin had accidentally had him panting and squirming with desire and then didn't feel like continuing. Dwalin had _liked_ that Nori didn't mind being touched so much, but he had no idea now if it was the same for Nori at all. The incubus never said no, he did anything Dwalin wanted. They fucked whenever and however Dwalin wanted. Dwalin had liked how much Nori enjoyed everything they did, but now he wasn't sure. If there wasn't a no, was there really a yes? Did Nori actually want _any_ of it?

'Perfect little cockslaves, they'll let you do anything to them' the dead words from the awful forum sneered at Dwalin.

He let go of Nori, setting the incubus a little away from him. Not touching.

“I can't,” he said, wiping his hands across his face and staring down at his knees.

“Dwalin?” Nori rested a long-fingered hand on Dwalin's shoulder. Dwalin flinched under it, shaking it off.

“Don't.” It was more of a growl than it should have been.

“What's wrong?” Nori asked. “Tell me?” He slid off the couch to kneel at Dwalin's feet and meet his gaze, looking up at him with his wide golden eyes begging. The right side of his face was marked with the twisted broken scales of his scars.

The one preference he'd ever shown, and Dwalin had forced him to wear them. To walk around marked with an injury he would probably rather forget.

“Tell me?” Nori asked, reaching out as if he would touch Dwalin's knee and then drawing his hand back as if he were not sure he had permission. When had _Dwalin_ ever asked permission to touch _him_? Dwalin buried his face in his hands so he didn't have to _see_.

“Oh god, what have I done to you?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much-needed talking happens.

Nori had put on clothes, at least, but Dwalin wasn't sure if that was any better. The incubus always managed to make clothes look like the best option was to take him out of them again. Nori was wearing jeans and a button down shirt, the kinds of things he'd started wearing when he began traveling around with Dwalin, so they matched.

“But I _like_ that,” Nori protested against every point Dwalin brought up. He liked being pinned down and pleasured. He liked when Dwalin didn't do any of the work. He liked Dwalin groping him all the time.

“I don't understand.” Nori's brow was furrowed, hugging his knees to his chest on the opposite corner of the couch. “I've always said yes. I've _begged_ you for these things, I don't understand.”

“But you never say _no_ to me,” Dwalin pointed out.

“Why would I when you haven't asked me for anything I don't like? Why would you think I didn't want any of this? You're delicious and I'm a greedy incubus. I want _all_ your pleasures.” Nori's wide gold eyes begged, and Dwalin wanted to believe him. He wanted to let things be simple, and it would eat away at him on the inside if he did.

Nori stopped arguing when Dwalin brought up the disgusting old forum. He went unnaturally still, staring intently across the cabin and not even breathing.

“Yes, I remember that,” Nori said evenly, after far too long of a pause, “I helped to end it.”

“You...” Dwalin started.

“If we don't look after our own, who will?” Nori interrupted, baring teeth that had grown long and needle-sharp “Demons are not the only monsters in the world. We will protect ourselves.”

“But I did the same thing.” Dwalin pointed out. “I summoned you, I threatened and hurt you, and when you were starving and weak I...” Nori had been trembling all over, begging to be touched to ease his pain. “I took advantage of you.”

“It's not the same at all,” Nori protested. “I was free. I could have banished myself. You didn't demand anything of me, I _asked_ , I _offered._ You're not like them, Dwalin.”

“And yet here we are,” Dwalin said. “I got a promise out of you and now... you do everything I say, and...”

“What was this promise?” Nori's eyes drilled into his, “By what promise am I bound to thee, Dwalin of Durin's house? _'_ _I will gather the information you request to the best of my ability. I will never use my nature and powers on you unless and until you ask me to, and then only if I deem it will do you no harm. So am I bound so long as you never harm me.'_ Heardest thou a vow of obedience? I spoke it not! I am bound to thee not at all, and unbound entirely shouldst thou harm me. Thou hast offered me thy company, not forced it, and I have accepted! My time is mine own to do with as I please, I accompany and pleasure thee of mine own desire!”

Dwalin had never seen Nori angry before. The incubus' eyes burned as his appearance slid further from human. Four more horns sprouted along his hairline, sharp-gleaming spikes. Three smaller eyes opened around each of his eyes, like a spider. His teeth grew into fangs as his thick mane of red hair began to waver like flames, his delicate hands twisting into claws.

He was Nori, he was just _Nori_ , but he was an angry demon and the back of Dwalin's mind was cataloging all the weapons at his disposal and which would be the fastest to grab if he attacked. Dwalin did notice that Nori didn't have his scars, they'd been the first to go – this must be a manipulation, not a truer look at him. Making himself scary, like a cat fluffing itself up to look bigger. He was angry and he was _old_ , how long had it been since anyone talked like that?

Nori turned away, flinging himself to his feet and walking away across the cabin with his shoulders tight. He folded his arms across his chest, taking a long deep breath as he stared out the window.

Dwalin had never seen Nori angry before. He'd triggered it by worrying he was _hurting_ him, by not listening when Nori insisted he wasn't.

“Nori...” he tried, reaching toward him, but not daring to get up and go to him. Let him calm down and come back to the couch when he felt safe.

“Canst thou...” Nori started. He stopped, taking another deep breath, “Can you understand that I'm here because I want to be? Will you believe that? I wouldn't have agreed to anything with you if I didn't want to.” he sounded tired, his shoulders slumping as his hair stopped flickering like flames.

“I can,” Dwalin answered, Nori did have a very good point that the promise he'd given said nothing about obedience or submission, “but I do need to understand more. If you can't say no to me, it's no good. No one wants everything all the time.”

“I'm an _incubus_.” Nori sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I'm not human, I don't work the same way. Whatever's good for you is all I want.”

“Just because you're an incubus, doesn't make you not a person.” Dwalin countered, “I can't just take whatever I want because of what you are. Everyone has preferences.”

Nori turned to look at him, back to his usual look complete with scars. “I'm an incubus, I don't...” he started. Dwalin's frustration must have shown on his face, because he paused and looked down, swallowing hard.

“I'm _easy,_ ” he said quietly, “I like sex. I like pleasure. I have a soft spot for papa bears with big muscles. I like the taste of your lust, it's so strong and so well controlled – I don't throw myself at _everyone_ the way I did you, you know that.” He glanced up at Dwalin briefly with a hesitant attempt at a smile, “Incubi, we... we attune. That means, we get better at feeling and absorbing the best source of energy available. I attuned to you, because I want you, and it makes you taste even better and stronger to me. I eat the energy of your pleasure, and I'm greedy. I want more and more, all the different kinds of it I can coax out of you until I can't hold any more and it bleeds off of me like heat from a radiator. I want your enjoyment of a good meal, and the closeness of being finger fed. I want your distracted sensual affection when you're playing with my body. I want the strength of your pleasure when I use my skills on you. I want to be overwhelmed by your lust when your pleasure feeds off mine and mine feeds off yours in a loop spiraling higher, when you pin me so all I can do is feel it.”

Dwalin could feel the heat in his face, his heartbeat in his throat. He wasn't sure anyone had ever described wanting _him_ that way. He wanted to wrap around Nori and hold him and never let him go.

“But I'm easy,” Nori repeated. “Not every incubus is. My...” he stopped himself. “A young energy feeding demon I... help look after...”

“Family,” the realization hit Dwalin like a brick. “You have a _family?_ ” He'd never imagined demons with family structures. For all he knew so much about killing them, he knew nothing. Hadn't Nori said they looked out for each other, policed their own? Why wouldn't they have family too?

“Like a sibling.” Nori agreed cautiously, “A younger sibling. They don't like sex at all, not to participate and not as their favorite type of energy. They feed off... other pleasures.” He was being so hesitant, cautious with every word he said. Protecting his family. “You're right. Different demons want different things. You can't just assume any incubus wants _anything_ , but I'm not just _any_ incubus. I'm Nori, and I want _you_.”

Nori's eyes begged from across the room, ducking down a little under his horns and hair, hugging himself. He'd laid himself and his desires bare in front of Dwalin, and Dwalin reached for him – wordlessly begged the incubus back to his arms. Nori's sharp breath was almost pain as he started forward, whimpering slightly as Dwalin wrapped him up in his arms.

He cradled Nori close in his lap, holding onto him tight. Dwalin didn't want to let go, never wanted to lose him. He just needed to know that he wasn't _hurting_ Nori. He kissed the incubus' forehead, cheeks, the tip of his nose – and finally his mouth.

It was warm and close and sweet, so much that Dwalin wanted from Nori.

“You really like when I don't do anything?” Dwalin asked against Nori's lips.

“I want to give you as much pleasure as I can, I'm greedy.” Nori answered in a whisper, catching Dwalin's bottom lip to suck on it far too sensually.

“ _And_ you like when I don't let you do anything,” Dwalin asked, when he had his lip back from a long and involved kiss.

“Mmmm, no one does that,” Nori purred, stretching in his lap. “It's nice to be lazy. It's different.” Dwalin gave Nori a squeeze, petting his hands down the incubus' clothed body.

“And you really don't mind when I'm groping all over you? Not even when I work you up and leave you wanting?” Dwalin asked. It had been a problem in other relationships.

“Not human,” Nori said, as thought Dwalin needed the reminder, when he was looking down at rectangular-pupiled golden eyes, and horns, and scales lighting up with apricot-honey and pale blue. “I don't want sex more or less, no matter what you do. I just always want it. I always like when you touch me, if you do or don't have sex with me after.” Dwalin's mind balked at trying to understand that level of sustained horniness, but he was believing what Nori told him. If he said it, it was true.

“Is there anything I'm not doing you want me to?” Dwalin asked. Nori's eyes rolled up to the side in thought. Dwalin gently kissed him while he thought. It was very cozy there on the couch now, with Nori curled up close in his arms.

“Sometimes it's nice to be a different shape,” Nori finally said. “Sometimes I like to be pretty, with a swishy dress. I haven't done that in a while. You don't ever want it when I offer to change things, and that's alright, but I like to. I like to be what you want?”

“I don't want you to change yourself for me.” Dwalin said. As much as he wanted to say yes to anything Nori wanted, it wouldn't feel right.

“Not human.” Nori reminded again. “I'm a shapeshifter. Changing shape is _me_.”

“Change for you.” Dwalin said, “I can't ask it. Don't ask me... unless parts of my body are directly involved.” He wouldn't like to have Nori shifting wildly while he was fucking or being fucked by Dwalin. That didn't sound _fun_.

“Alright.” Nori smiled, giving a small happy wiggle in Dwalin's lap. Such a small thing, that he'd been denying him. Dwalin gave him an affectionate squeeze.

“What would you say no to?” Dwalin asked, “I haven't asked you anything you didn't like yet, but there has to be things. What don't you like?” For his own sanity Dwalin had to know there were boundaries somewhere, even if what was within them was very broad.

Nori flinched slightly, going still in Dwalin's arms, and he could wish to take the words back. He didn't want to see Nori upset, but he had to know. Nori opened his mouth and flinched again, hand coming up to cover the scarred side of his face as he turned to hide it against Dwalin's chest. Dwalin's immediate instinct was to stop him, _don't hide from me_ , but who had things they didn't want to hide? There were parts of Dwalin he never let anyone see, why shouldn't he let Nori, just because his was on his face?

“The most dangerous thing for an incubus is someone who... who...” Nori shivered, taking a brief quick breath, “has pleasure in maiming and injuring. So hard to fight back because their pleasure, but...” Nori shook his head quickly, eyes squeezing shut as he curled up tighter against Dwalin's chest. “I'm better at fighting now but no. No one who likes to hurt, even a little.”

“No.” Dwalin groaned, pulling the shivering incubus closer to his chest, to his aching heart. That answered how something as powerful as a holy flaming sword had only scarred Nori instead of killing him. “No. I don't want to hurt you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, I swear.”

Nori sniffled slightly, nodding against his chest. There was nothing wrong with a bit of kink, so long as everyone was agreed on how things should go – but that was a world away from slicing someone's face open with a flaming sword. Dwalin couldn't blame Nori for _never_ wanting to have anything to do with anyone even a little sadistic again.

“I never want you to hurt,” Dwalin promised, and Nori nodded again, relaxing just slightly. He still had his face hidden, and Dwalin pressed a kiss to his silky red hair. “But what I do with you... that's alright? Sometimes I get a little rough, when I'm holding you down.” He could get caught up in Nori's reactions and pinch or suck on his nipples hard enough to make them sore, and he knew he'd bitten Nori more than once to muffle himself during orgasm.

“But you don't _want_ to hurt me.” Nori answered. If he was 'attuned' to Dwalin like he said, maybe he could tell that. “And I could always banish myself if I didn't want you holding me down.” That was true, he had options a human didn't.

Nori repositioned himself slightly to smile up at Dwalin, deliberately putting down the hand that had been covering the scarred side of his face.

“You don't have to.” Dwalin said, pressing a kiss to Nori's forehead “I can't demand you show... I shouldn't have. You can look however you want.”

Nori hummed slightly, pondering it over. “I think I'm tired of being ashamed of them.” he said. “I probably won't always show them but... they're _mine_.”

Dwalin smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to the broken scales on Nori's cheek, “You're strong.” he said. Nori turned his face into Dwalin's touch, and he obligingly kissed the incubus.

Dwalin had his incubus in his arms, he never wanted to let go. He could now hope he'd never have to, if they could keep communicating. If they could each try to understand what the other needed, and what they needed, and find a middle ground.

He was all alone in his nice clean cabin, with Nori, and there was a delicious stew simmering on the back of the stove for when he wanted to eat. For the moment, the only thing he had to do was hold Nori.

There was nothing in the world he wanted to do more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dis and Nori meet

Dis could have chosen _anywhere_ to meet Dwalin's incubus. She had considered neutral public places, a park or a cafe, but in the end she chose one of their family's safe townhouses. She knew Dwalin hadn't been using them since he hooked up with Nori, which she appreciated. It would be unfamiliar ground for the incubus, a place of strength for her, where they could talk freely and she could easily make both of them welcome and comfortable. It would also mean she could use her sight to her fullest ability without being distracted by others.

It would eliminate the possibility of witnesses if Nori had to be put down.

Dis checked over her weaponry one last time, just to be sure. You could never be too prepared, when it came to demons. Nori might be just an incubus, but an incubus who could seduce the best hunter in _their_ family...

It didn't hurt to be prepared.

They came through the outer wards in Dwalin's jeep, which would protect Nori from any outside magical interference. Otherwise hitting a ward at full driving speed would not have been pleasant. Possibly not survivable. Dwalin parked in front of the garage, and Dis watched through the window. The glass blocked her sight, unfortunately. Dwalin got out of the car, but Dis was looking past him to get her first sight of the incubus.

Fili had been right, Nori's disguise was perfect. He was a small man with messy dark hair and a big smile with just a hint of naughty sharpness on the edges. He was trying to look Native American, if Dis had to guess. A handsome man, without the overdone barbiedoll perfection that gave so many shape changers away. The scars down the right side of his face cemented the disguise. Dis looked at him, knew he was an incubus, and could not tell.

Dwalin wrapped an arm around Nori as they started toward the front door. Dwalin had always let his hands do the talking for him, as much as he could. His body spoke, filling the space around Nori. Protective and affectionate, stroking his thumb down Nori's arm. Dis didn't know how to read Nori, but if he were to be read like a human it looked like adoration as he pressed back tight to Dwalin's side. He'd dressed himself similarly to Dwalin, too.

He wasn't a Frerin replacement, at least. Dis had worried, with Dwalin having a shapeshifter, but Nori didn't look or act a thing like her lost brother. It had broken her heart to see Dwalin occasionally dating people with Frerin's qualities, probably not even realizing why he wanted them, and seeing his sorrow when they didn't work out. When they weren't _Frerin_. It hadn't been right, how the family dealt with it. They'd made a good hunting partnership, Dwalin and Frerin, and that was likely the only reason they hadn't been forcefully separated. Dis and Thorin had gotten the space and time, the _chance_ to mourn their brother. Dwalin, grown as close as a brother to them and who had lost the partner he never thought he'd leave, had not been given the chance. They couldn't have gotten married back then, and Thror had used that technicality to throw Dwalin back into the hunt before Frerin was cold in the ground. As though he were nothing but a distant cousin.

It hadn't been right, and now that Dis' generation were in charge they were doing better. Or they were trying to. For _Dwalin_ of all people to take a demon for a lover had thrown them. Dis could see that Dwalin's energies were healthier for having an incubus, but it was still a hard sell. Even she wasn't sure of it.

Dwalin kissed Nori at the doorstep, a tender stroke to the side of the small man's face as he brought their mouths together soft and worshipful. Dwalin would know Dis was watching, he was staking a claim and laying out his argument. Nori probably didn't know, and he answered it just as sweetly. They were beautiful together, take and give, and Dis wished Nori were human so she didn't have to have any doubts about him.

Dwalin leaned back from Nori with one last caress to the side of the incubus' face, eyes soft, before he opened the door. Dis turned to watch carefully. Dwalin's energies were stronger even than they'd been when he visited the family, broad bands of light woven around him. Behind him, Nori tested the wards of the house. Dis had refreshed them just this morning, so they were strong. The invitation had been worded carefully, so Nori's welcome was more implied than spoken. A young demon, inexperienced, would have hit the barrier like running into a brick wall. Nori's body language was perfect, glancing behind at an imaginary sound to cover his pause before he _rippled_ through the wards without disturbing them in the slightest.

Old. Strong. Extremely subtle. _Dangerous_ , and he was half hiding behind Dwalin, smiling shyly at her around her cousin. To someone inexperienced, with a weaker sight, it could easily look like Nori was draining Dwalin. Dwalin's lights fed into him, sparking bright as Dwalin put an arm around him affectionately. It nearly looked like Nori was draining Dwalin, but close examination showed that Nori only took what energies Dwalin sent toward him and no more, though he obviously could have. Dwalin wrapped his affection around Nori like any couple in love, twining his energies around the incubus. Nori just glowed, obviously demonic. Whatever had scarred him had been strong enough to damage his aura too, his energy twisting around old scars. The unusual signature was likely what had thrown Fili for so long.

Dis took it all in in the space of a heartbeat.

“How was the trip, Dwalin?” she asked.

“Not too bad. Dis, this is Nori.” Dwalin introduced, “Nori, this is Dis. The strongest seer in our family, a retired hunter, and Fili and Kili's mother.”

“I've been looking forward to meeting you.” Nori said, making no move to try to shake her hand, for which she was grateful. “I will not harm or use my powers on you, Dis, in anything but self defense, so am I bound.”

Dis could see the shape of the intention settle over Nori, a bound promise he could not break, and that did help. He might be demonic, but he was alone and he meant her no harm.

“I will not harm you either.” She promised. “I made up the bread dough like you said, if you want to show me how you made those cinnamon rolls? Can I offer you something to drink, Dwalin?”

They moved around each other cautiously, with Dis keeping Nori within her line of sight at all times and Dwalin keeping himself protectively close to the incubus.

Nori was friendly, easy to talk to. Dis found herself relaxing, her focus slipping and her sight falling back to its regular background level. Nori moved around Dwalin like a dance, as if he'd been doing it for years. He never let himself get grabbed and snuggled when there was something time-sensitive that needed his attention, but he made sure to be in the right place to be often. Dwalin's affection had always been very physical, trust an incubus to see that he needed lots of little gestures to be happy. Dwalin seemed happier than she'd seen him in a long time, and Nori seemed happy too if his body language could be read by human norms.

They were disgustingly cute. Considering he was an incubus, Dis would have expected Nori to be more of a flirt, if not downright crass with constant suggestive innuendos. Instead he was just _sweet_. She poured the caramel into the bottom of the buttered glass baking pan and chuckled slightly at the pair of them as Dwalin hugged Nori from behind, nibbling on his neck. Nori glowed to her sight, a soft smile on his lips as he enjoyed the affection.

It should have been Frerin. It should have been her golden brother Dwalin couldn't keep his hands off of, like when they were just kids – cocky little hunters who didn't know they could die yet. Frerin had died a _long_ time ago, though, and she could only be happy that Dwalin finally had someone who was good for him again.

“What?” Dwalin asked as Nori squirmed away to begin setting the cinnamon rolls on top of the caramel in the pan.

“Nothing.” Dis said, shaking her head, “He just glows like a lightbulb when you do that. It's cute.”

“But it makes you sad.” Nori said, a reminder that _he_ could sense more than your average human too.

“Just... thinking of old times.” She didn't want to speak Frerin's name, to bring up all that old pain, but she saw in Dwalin's eyes that he'd realized what she was talking about. He reached out for Nori, pulling the incubus back into his arms to hold tight. Nori, bless him, didn't fight it, seemed to realize what Dwalin needed. He dropped the cinnamon roll he'd been holding onto the counter and put his whole attention into snuggling up against Dwalin. The way Dwalin wrapped around him screamed louder than words how afraid he was of losing Nori.

If he broke Dwalin's heart, she'd hunt Nori down and kill him personally.

By the time Dwalin let Nori go again, Dis had the cinnamon rolls all arranged in the pan and covered with plastic wrap to let them rise.

“You really aren't what I expected, for hellspawn.” She confessed as they set a timer and went to sit in the living room.

“Incubi and succubi, pleasure demons – we haven't always been considered _demonic_.” Nori said, settling into Dwalin's lap as if he belonged there. “And not just in cultures without a strong line between gods and demons. Christianity classified us as evil, of course, with the absurd focus on denying the pleasures of the body – it's a shame it's spread so far. But there have been cultures where we were considered angelic, _divine_.”

“Really?” Dis asked, leaning forward in her chair. An afternoon spent debating comparative theology was never wasted, but she'd never done it against a _demon_ before.

This promised to be _fun_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is yet more porn

Dwalin could hear Nori humming as he came in the front door of the townhouse. It was good to be able to use the family's safehouses again – always safer and more comfortable than hotel rooms – now that Nori had forged a friendship with Dis and everyone had gotten used to the idea that Dwalin was fucking an incubus. He smiled as he toed off his boots and locked the door behind him before making his way to the kitchen, following the sound. It was pointless to try to sneak up on the incubus, he'd feel Dwalin's energy approaching even if he couldn't hear him.

His breath caught slightly as he caught sight of Nori, gut tightening in need, and saw Nori's back arch in response. The incubus was wearing his human look and tiny cutoff shorts that honestly covered _nothing_ with a light button-down shirt he'd tied just under his sternum rather than buttoning. The thin fabric curved to the soft shape of his chest, showing off. Nori was rolling something out on the counter, artistically dusted with flour. He glanced over at Dwalin with a wink, his lips painted bright cherry red and his hair tied back with a kerchief.

“Are you my pretty housewife, then?” Dwalin asked, taking his time as he stalked through the kitchen toward Nori, taking him all in. He knew his smile was heading deeply into 'leering' territory, and didn't care.

“I make an _excellent_ housewife.” Nori arched his spine to show off his ass as he rolled the rolling pin forward – stretching out as he leaned over the counter. Perfect pinup shot, he knew _exactly_ what he looked like. God, the shorts covered even less than Dwalin had realized, just a thin string of the seam running between his legs, nestled between the lips of his cunny and soaked with slick. Such a sweet word he used for his sex – cunny. It was cute for such a greedy thing. Dwalin liked it.

“ _Slutty_ housewife.” Dwalin purred approvingly, finally close enough to palm a satisfying handful of Nori's exposed ass, give it a good squeeze.

“Is there any other kind?” Nori asked. Dwalin chuckled slightly, leaning down to kiss the incubus' neck. Nori knew no other way of being, and Dwalin wasn't complaining in the slightest. He ran his fingertips along the wet seam of cloth between Nori's legs, feeling him shudder. He was so sensitive, always, and so beautiful presenting for Dwalin how he did. Maybe Dwalin would kneel on the floor behind him, snap that thin string between his teeth and eat him out from behind. See if the incubus could still focus on his pastries while Dwalin was pleasuring him.

Dwalin focused intensely on the pleasure of the fantasy, on Nori's whimpered response to it. He was getting better at this – maybe someday he'd get to the point where he could just _think_ Nori into an orgasm. Nori pressed back into his hand, wordlessly begging, and Dwalin obligingly slid two fingers into him. He was smooth and slick and wonderful inside, Dwalin would never get tired of the feeling of Nori squeezing down on him, urging him on.

Nori tensed in a way that _wasn't_ something Dwalin had done, glancing over his shoulder behind them. Dwalin followed his line of sight, free hand on the knife at the back of his belt and his mind running through the locations of all his weapons, in time to see Kili step into the kitchen.

They were all three frozen for an instant – Dwalin with his fingers inside Nori, Nori playing the part of the most wanton baker in the world to perfection, Kili's mouth falling open and his cheeks flaming as he took in what he was perfectly placed to see.

Nori's choked whimper, reacting to a surge of desire that _wasn't Dwalin's_ , broke the silence.

“Goddamnit Kili learn to knock!” Dwalin roared, and the wide-eyed brunet turned wordlessly and fled. It was nice, being near Fili and Kili where they were going to university. Dwalin _liked_ the lads, but the pair of them did sometimes forget that Dwalin and Nori needed privacy. A small jealous part of Dwalin wondered if Kili _wanted_ to remember.

The back door slammed shut and Dwalin turned back to Nori, grinding his fingers deeper as he pulled the incubus up to kiss him. Nori's golden eyes were wide when Dwalin let him go, his bright red lipstick slightly smeared – every detail perfect even though it was just an illusion.

“Where was I?” Dwalin growled.

“You were about to fuck me over the counter,” Nori suggested breathlessly. “Make me a mess of sweat and flour and then fuck me in the shower to clean me up again.”

“Was I?” Dwalin asked, twisting his fingers as Nori whimpered at his reaction to the suggestion. It did sound good. Any way of having Nori always sounded good.

“Please.” Nori begged, always so shameless and beautiful, “ _Please_ fuck me, Dwalin.”

“Mmm, maybe I'll just play with you to see if you can still focus on the pastries...” he mused, and Nori whimpered, nodding. He began cutting the buttery dough into precise squares, obviously taking the challenge. Dwalin chuckled, affectionately nipping the side of Nori's neck. He _did_ want the pastries, everything Nori made was amazing. That would be why Kili showed up, he seemed to be able to sense when there were going to be desserts and time his arrivals to coincide.

Dwalin fucked Nori with his fingers for a moment, enjoying him, before drawing them out. He snapped the thin string that was holding his cutoff shorts together with a single sharp tug and folded the thin fabric up, exposing what little had been covered before. Nori's ass was perfect, so round, he couldn't help giving it another few squeezes – soft and resilient in his hand. He slid his fingers back into the waiting wetness of Nori's cunny, getting them nice and slippery, before he moved them slightly upward to Nori's ass. The incubus answered with a deep groan, his legs spreading even as his hands still moved meticulously, making delicate little filled pastries. Dwalin teased with slick circles at his entrance before he pressed a single finger inside. Nori was tighter at his entrance, here, softer inside. Different, and he responded to it differently too, deeper groans and little shudders. He relaxed easily, accepting Dwalin's finger beautifully, and he could have easily given him another. Instead Dwalin worked the one he had, soft little caresses to the walls inside that had Nori's spine arching and indecent little whimpers escaping his throat.

“So nice...” Dwalin mused, reveling in Nori's reactions, focusing on them and the pleasure and how good it would feel to be inside him, fuck him long and hard every possible way. Nori braced himself on the counter, sharp breaths that were nearly sobs at the intensity of Dwalin's focus.

“Don't forget the pastries.” he whispered against Nori's neck, losing his concentration and just enjoying what he was doing again. Nori whimpered a short laugh, returning to the last of the pastries. He had over half of them shaped and set on the baking sheets. Dwalin was learning enough to know they'd be able to be refrigerated until baking time. He'd be able to fuck Nori as soon as they were done being shaped.

...but in the mean while...

He slid his finger free of Nori's ass and back down to his cunny. That had been a learning curve – not worrying about cross contamination. It still gave Dwalin pause now and then, even after Nori's exasperated explanations that as a demon he didn't _have_ bacteria – he didn't even shit unless people were into that. He was not a human, his ass, like the rest of him, was only there for pleasure. Dwalin kissed Nori again, gentler this time, petting and stroking the incubus' front with the hand that wasn't inside him. Nori had definitely graduated his chest up to small breasts, a fuller handful to squeeze. Dwalin was still getting used to the fact that Nori liked to change his body sometimes, but he was getting to like the idea of variety. Sometimes Nori was curvy and soft and snuggly all over, sometimes he was all muscles with rock-hard pecs and a six pack. Today he had very nice little breasts, and Dwalin took a little longer than he had planned appreciating them – until the hard pebbles of Nori's nipples strained out against the thin fabric of his shirt. Dwalin might have spent a while there, playing with and sucking on them until the incubus was incoherent and squirming, but Nori still hadn't finished the pastries and he'd be in the way. He returned to his original thought, letting Nori go with one last hungry kiss and moving behind him.

“Don't forget the pastries,” he reminded again, lips brushing the nape of Nori's neck to press a soft kiss there as he sank lower.

“Ooooh,” Nori whimpered, realizing what Dwalin was doing and spreading his legs wider to make space, leaning forward to open himself further. Dwalin wouldn't be comfortable kneeling for long on the hard floor, he wasn't as young as he'd once been, but it should be long enough. He rubbed his rough bearded cheeks against Nori's ass cheeks, absurdly pleased at the red flush that followed. Nori didn't ever _have_ to let himself be marked, or let Dwalin make him sore, but he did it anyway. He _wanted_ Dwalin's passage written on his body. Dwalin had intended to use his mouth on Nori's cunny, maybe stroke his cock at the same time, but down here now his eye was drawn to the tight pucker of Nori's ass. The incubus' cunny was already stretched on two of Dwalin's big fingers, filthy beautiful. He pressed forward to lick across Nori's ass instead – soft skin and the tight little muscle yielding to the pressure of his tongue.

Nori had no words, his legs trembling as he pressed back into Dwalin, his sounds desperate and encouraging. Dwalin steadied his hips with one hand, fucked him with the fingers of the other, and focused on Nori's pleasure instead of the ache of his knees. He teased with soft sucking kisses and delicate little licks around the edges of Nori's asshole before pressing just the _tip_ of his tongue inside. He curled it inside as he drew it out and began the entire process over again – enjoying Nori's half-spoken curses and pleas, his every shudder and the clench of his muscles. He would never get tired of Nori's responses, always so ready, so hungry. So perfect. The tight heat on his fingers was so welcoming, Nori's body yielding to take anything Dwalin gave him. He added another finger, fucking Nori with three now and he took it just as well. He was so perfect, literally _made_ to be fucked, Dwalin could probably put his whole...

Nori cried out sharply, his entire body shaking in an orgasm as the power of the thought alone drove him over the edge. It certainly hadn't been anything Dwalin had physically _done_ , he'd frozen as the idea struck him. He rode out Nori's orgasm, the beautiful responses of his beautiful little body. He pressed kisses to Nori's reddened ass cheeks and waited for his trembling to subside, the idea burning hot in the back of his mind.

“What... what...” Nori finally managed to gasp.

“You said once you could take a whole hand,” Dwalin said. It had been a throwaway line, so long ago, but it had percolated back up through Dwalin's mind. He'd had an ex who'd talked about having that done, enjoying it, but big hands like Dwalin's were never meant for fisting. If anyone could take him that way, it would be Nori. Beautiful incubus, so small but so strong. His muscles were all soft and relaxed after his orgasm, if his tiny body could stretch to accept Dwalin's entire _hand_ in the soft welcoming heat of him...

Nori moaned again at Dwalin's arousal at the thought, shuddering.

“Yes,” his voice was hoarse. “Yes, _hells names_ , Dwalin please.” The incubus was so wet and practically laying on the counter now to open himself further, as though Dwalin could just slip his pinkie finger in along with the others, tuck his thumb under, and push his whole hand inside right there kneeling on the kitchen floor. Nori's body jolted with Dwalin's desire, whimpering.

“Yes,” He repeated, agreeing to what Dwalin hadn't spoken on the power of his arousal alone, and that sobered him. Even Dwalin, who'd never done this before, knew that it was an easy way to hurt someone and needed a _lot_ of lube. He couldn't let Nori get caught up in Dwalin's pleasure and let himself be hurt. He took a deep breath to steady himself and drew his fingers gently out of Nori. He pressed one last kiss to the incubus' ass cheek and levered himself to his feet, grimacing as his aching knees popped.

Nori made a small sound of protest at the distance between them and Dwalin gathered him up in his arms. His sweet Nori, wide eyed and flour-marked and trembling.

“I won't hurt you,” Dwalin said, to himself as much as to Nori. Reminding himself. “I won't risk it. I want this, and I want to do it right.” He could see that Nori had finished shaping the pastries while he was being rimmed, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as a reward.

“Things in the fridge. Bedroom. Lube.” He lay his plan out, the best he could come up with while his mind still burned with what Nori offered him, so beautifully and so willingly. Nori nodded. Dwalin could still be surprised sometimes at how _fast_ Nori could be when motivated. He was closing the refrigerator door behind the pastries almost the instant Dwalin let him go, already naked on the bed with the bottle of lube by the time Dwalin made it into the bedroom. Nori still had flour on him here and there, but Dwalin could tell he'd tried to dust if off at least a little. Dwalin removed his shirt as he crawled onto the bed to join Nori, so he was just in his jeans. Nori handed him the lube, radiating eagerness and melting under Dwalin's tender caress to the side of his face. Dwalin closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe, to push down and lock away his arousal and desire. He needed to have this conversation clear minded, so that Nori was agreeing to it clear minded as well. He needed to know this was truly consented to, badly as he wanted it. When he was as calm as he could make himself, he opened his eyes again.

Nori looked worried, and Dwalin stroked the side of his face again.

“You really want me to try?” Dwalin asked, “It won't hurt you? You didn't just agree because I want it?”

At least Nori took his questions seriously, knew that Dwalin really _needed_ these answers. The incubus wrapped his slender long-fingered hands around Dwalin's big mitt of a hand, gently folding the thumb into the palm and squeezing the thick fingers together into as sleek a shape as it could make. It was still big, the ridge of Dwalin's knuckles standing out huge against Nori's delicate hands. There was no way, no way it could work.

Nori stroked Dwalin's hand, breath shuddering as he looked up at Dwalin, rectangular pupils wide.

“Yes,” he said. “Oh, yes please. I _think_ I can take it without shape shifting. I want you to try. I want you _please_.”

“Shape shift if you have to.” Dwalin requested, finally letting himself _think_ about what they were doing again, “Don't let me hurt you. Shapeshift or banish yourself or tell me to stop, don't let me hurt you.”

Nori nodded, whimpering at Dwalin's growing arousal again. He pressed the bottle of lube into his hands and knelt on the bed, head and shoulders down on the pillows – his ass and cunny exposed and ready.

“Of course. I want you in me Dwalin. I want your whole hand in me, _please_.”

Dwalin slicked his hand up with a generous amount of the thick lube, and then added more for good measure, before he brought his fingers back to play with the soft folds of Nori's cunny. He started with two fingers in the welcoming heat, switching quickly to three for a moment before folding his pinky finger and thumb together and truly beginning the task of opening him.

He went slowly, slowly. Pressing in just until it was tight, holding for a moment before withdrawing to start over again. Nori moaned into the pressure, sounds from somewhere deep in his chest. Dwalin stroked the soft skin of the incubus' back, leaned his cheek against Nori's soft ass and closed his eyes as he worked. His entire world was the feeling of Nori's body slowly yielding to the pressure of his hand, accepting more of him, the sounds the incubus made, patience and the beauty of the trust he was given.

“Good?” he asked now and then, just to be sure. Always he was answered with 'yes' and breathless pleas to keep going, to give him more. Dwalin wanted to. He wanted to give Nori everything, all he possibly could. Wanted to fill him, pleasure him, be enveloped within him.

He just didn't know if he could. There seemed to be soft space within Nori, past the strong ring of muscles that guarded the entrance to Nori's cunny. They were tight against the knuckles of Dwalin's hand, and he would rather never enter Nori this way than to push through – to force it and risk hurting his incubus. He just enjoyed what he had, the abundance of slick on his fingers and the softness of Nori's generous body that had accepted so much of him. Dwalin turned his hand slowly, back and forth, fucking Nori with all four of his fingers and his thumb, all the way up to his knuckles until the pressure stopped him and he drew back out again. Slow and gentle and slick, he could do it all day. Nori would let him, too, just as long as Dwalin was enjoying this and he _was_. It was intimate to be allowed this, stretching and filling Nori even if he never got past the squeeze of Nori's muscles across the knobs of his knuckles. He pushed against it, light pressure for just a moment. He did not expect it at all when his hand slid in to the wrist all at once.

It was soft, so soft and warm and close and Dwalin cried out with Nori. His eyes shot open, a shiver of fear that he'd _hurt_ him until Nori's gasped words made sense.

“...fuck _yes_ Dwalin so good so _good_ ,” Nori babbled in a high-pitched whimper, entire body shaking. It wasn't fucking _possible_ , his entire hand nestled within Nori. The incubus' sweet little cunny was stretched so wide around Dwalin's thick wrist. It was utterly, _beautifully_ , obscene – the girth of it plunging into Nori's tiny body, and the fist his hand had automatically curled into within him even bigger. Dwalin couldn't even breathe. It couldn't be real, it shouldn't be possible, and it was soft and smooth and _amazing_. He flexed his wrist, just barely moving his fist - _his entire fist_ \- inside Nori to make the incubus's entire body arch and flex as he whined. He drew his hand back just slightly, watching the stretch of Nori's body around the increasing girth, and then gently back in, even deeper.

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Dwalin didn't know how long he'd been repeating the phrase and bit his lips to stop himself. There shouldn't be room inside Nori for him, but there was. It shouldn't be physically _possible_ , but his incubus had done it for him anyway. Had given him this.

“Oh god, what do I do now?” Dwalin asked, “What do I do?”

“Circles,” Nori managed to gasp out. “Little circles rubbing with knuckles, so good... ah!” he broke off as Dwalin tried to do as requested, and if the sounds he made after that were words, they were not in English. It sounded encouraging, with Nori's hands clenching on the pillows, with one of his wide golden eyes trained on Dwalin and his sweet lipstick-smeared lips parted as he panted and trembled.

Dwalin crooned nonsense to him, gentle words that meant nothing as he gently circled his fist to rub inside him, as he watched Nori's pleasure. It was so delicate and so impossible and so good to have his entire fist held so close. To be allowed inside. He couldn't keep his eyes from the juncture of their bodies, where his wrist was enveloped by Nori's cunny. It was stretched so wide, slick with lube and Nori's own wetness, so intense and so beautiful.

Nori ground his entire _body_ around Dwalin's fist as he came, clenching down on him tight and bucking back against his fist harder than Dwalin would ever have dared to use him. Nori screamed and clawed at the bedding as Dwalin tried to ride him through, give him as much as he could.

When Nori finally collapsed, limp and trembling, Dwalin drew his hand out as gently as he could. He hadn't orgasmed himself but he didn't even _need_ to. He was warmed clear through. He wiped his slightly wrinkly hand on the sheets and gathered Nori into his arms, cradled his beautiful incubus to his chest.

“Oh Nori...” he pressed a soft kiss to Nori's forehead, held him close. “Oh my Nori...” he had no other words. Nori just trembled and cuddled close against him.

“That was beautiful,” Dwalin finally managed.“I didn't hurt you? How do you feel?”

“Mmm, it was good. I'll be _tender_ ,” Nori purred, as though it were the very best thing in the world to be. He smiled up at Dwalin from nuzzling softly against his chest hair. Dwalin kissed him, gentle whispering kisses against the softest lips as he murmured promises to take care of him, to be gentle, to be good.

He wrapped himself around his incubus, his Nori, his _love,_ and held him close and safe in the rumpled bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to HobbitDragon for consulting!
> 
> And Sparkle made art!  
> Nori as a pretty housewife:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/98111515513/more-incubus-dreams-stuff-this-time-nori  
> and art of the fisting:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/98083061783/some-nori-and-dwalin-quality-time-from-incubus


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this is a bad chapter  
> the 'mentions of slavery' tag gets to play again today, along with new tags 'rape threats' and 'murder'.  
> Please tell me anything else I should warn.  
> I am very sorry.

Nori was _tired_ of being summoned.

Normally he could deal with it quickly, in no more than a few minutes. If the circle or runes were flawed, or even just _weak_ , he could break out and give the summoner a good scare. Encourage them not to summon anyone again, hopefully. Other times, if the circle was strong, he had to rely on being _not_ what they wanted. Since choosing to be with Dwalin, Nori had gotten very good at making himself ugly. A summoner expecting physical perfection and being faced with a twisted monstrosity tended to banish Nori quickly. Part of being good at guessing what someone might like at a glance was being able to tell what they _wouldn't_ just as quickly. What his appearance didn't deal with, a sharply insulting tongue took care of. Nori could usually deal with being summoned in just a few minutes, but he was more than tired of it.

It was one thing to be the honorary master of ceremonies at a few secret societies' yearly orgies, where the ritual had been going on long enough they didn't know it was real anymore and assumed he was some sort of stage magician and sex worker. That what what he brought to their festivities was mostly the power of suggestion. They were very understanding when they contacted him to confirm a date and time and he gave his regrets – suggesting 'a very skilled friend' to take his place. Another incubus who's tastes matched their ceremonies. They would be well taken care of.

It was entirely another to be summoned out of the blue, to be pulled away from where he _wanted_ to be without warning. Nori was tired of it. Tired and angry and just... _tired_.

The circle he was summoned into now lacked the strength and practiced polish of Dwalin's hand, but it was sturdy. There were no flaws to exploit on a quick examination.

Nori had a bad feeling about it, and his worries were only confirmed when the summoner was not phased in the slightest by his most monstrous appearance. As if he _expected_ Nori to fight him. He smirked, satisfied, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall in what he probably thought was a cool and nonchalant attitude – as if Nori couldn't feel his giddy excitement on the air. There was a _wrongness_ under it, like someone trying to mask rotting flesh with an air freshener.

“You can't break that circle. Make all the fuss you like, no one will hear you scream. You'll just make yourself hungry faster.” The summoner smirked. “Make yourself comfortable, slave, you're not going anywhere.” he threw over his shoulder as he locked the door of the dingy basement room behind him, and it froze fear under Nori's skin. Not for himself, he was more than strong enough, but if it was starting again... if there were _more_ and they'd captured young ones who didn't know how to fight yet...

He needed out. He needed _out,_ he needed to spread the call out so everyone could check on their younger siblings – he needed to check on _Ori_ even though Ori was more than experienced enough to fight free and the little muse' name had never been known to mortals anyway.

Nori threw himself at the barrier of the circle, ignoring the pain as he tore at it. The runes were strong, too strong. There were no loopholes for him to break through. He'd have to break the circle completely. He was filled to the brim with Dwalin's energy, but even that wouldn't be enough. The circle didn't have the overwhelming strength of Dwalin's circles, but it was strong enough to hold an incubus.

A _regular_ incubus.

Nori pressed one hand to his breast, where perfect moments of Dwalin's love and pleasure were wrapped up tight, saved under his heart. It was a _lot_ of power, enough Dori was now teaching Nori how to shield himself – to hide it from stronger demons who might want to harm him to get at it. If he burned it all at once, if he hit the circle _hard_ enough with it, he _might_ be able to break out.

And if he couldn't? If it wasn't enough?

Nori would have lost his favorite moments with Dwalin, wasted all his power, and he would be _actually_ powerless and starving at the mercy of the summoner.

He allowed himself a single ear-shattering scream of frustration before he slumped down in the middle of the circle. He needed _out_ , but he was going to have to do it the slow way.

 

The second day, Nori was supposed to meet Dwalin at the cabin. Dwalin would be arriving there, tired after a hunt, and for the first time Nori wouldn't be there to meet him as invited. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Dwalin at the cabin... at _home_. He wanted to go home.

Instead he sat in a little circle in a dingy basement. In the evening the summoner returned. Nori used the appearance of the summoner's own form, just tweaked to be less attractive. Skin more pale and sallow, more and deeper acne scars along with fresh acne, heavier, sweatier, hair more lank and greasy. He mimicked things the summoner said in an overdone mocking tone, to show him how ridiculous he sounded. Anything to poke at the summoner's insecurities enough to get himself released.

It didn't work. The summoner ignored him entirely and instead showed him pictures of people he wanted Nori to look like instead – porn stars and celebrities, mainly.

“You'll sing a different tune once you're broken, slave,” the summoner said. “You'll get hungry. I have all the time in the world.”

Nori, with his careful hoard, could have lasted a very long time. How long before the summoner realized Nori wasn't weakening? How long before he got frustrated and let Nori go?

How long could Nori let the news that there might be a new capture ring starting wait? How long could he abandon Dwalin without even having had the chance to say goodbye?

Not as long as it would take to frustrate the summoner. Lies it would have to be.

 

The third day, Nori was much more still and quiet when the summoner visited. He hung his head as though he were tired. He barely responded to anything, and he could feel the summoner's excitement.

The summoner decided to 'teach' Nori what was expected of him. This he did by reading scenarios that he'd written. His writing style left much to be desired, but his arousal at his own words was undeniable. It was slimy in the air, and Nori curled up tighter on himself to avoid it.

It was not even creative, repeating over and over again, just various celebrities begging for his cock in increasingly demeaning ways. Nori refused to respond to any of it. He didn't mind begging, begging had its place. He begged Dwalin all the time, but that was different. Nori didn't mind begging for things he _wanted_ and he didn't like being _expected_ to do so. Dwalin never _demanded_ that Nori beg – and how would Dwalin be? He was all alone in the cabin after a hunt, right when he needed Nori's comfort the most.

Nori refused to respond even when the summoner switched over to rapist fantasies instead, even as the terrifying danger of his sadistic anticipation at what he planned to do to Nori grew thick in the room. Nori refused to give in to the overwhelming need to hide the right side of his face where his scars _didn't_ show. He would _never_ show the summoner any real part of himself. He refused to show weakness, anything the summoner could exploit.

When the summoner was _finally_ tired of tormenting him that way, Nori tried to bargain for a contract. That he would serve the summoner so long as he was never harmed – a contract made invalid before it was ever made if you defined 'harm' as keeping someone where they did not want to be and reading things they did not want to hear.

“Why would I agree to that, slave?” the summoner chuckled. “If I wait just a little longer you'll agree to _anything_.”

Nori did not answer. He waited until the summoner was gone, the door locked behind him, before he curled up. Arms and legs and _anything_ he could hide the right side of his face behind as he choked back his whimpers and _shook_.

 

The fourth day, Nori looked very different when the summoner arrived. He was beautiful in the vulnerable, fragile kind of way the summoner liked. He had made himself to look like some sort of a faun, with delicate little deer hooves and tiny antlers peeking through his curling honey hair. His genitals he kept small, hidden flaccid in a sheath and beneath a fluff of fur. He couldn't bear to show any of it to the summoner. He was a little _too_ thin, hollow in his belly and under his collarbones, which the summoner would read as hunger even though Nori's body didn't respond to hunger the way a mortal's might. Anything to further the illusion. Anything to get free.

“Please, please I'll do _anything_ for you.” Nori begged, and the summoner laughed in sick anticipation. The summoner taunted him for a while, and Nori blinked his big brown doe-eyes and begged just he way the summoner wanted.

The summoner had a contract written up, a short and simple one. It stated that Nori would serve, obey, and pleasure the summoner, and never do him harm. He was given no outs, no protections. Nori agreed to it readily.

“I want to pleasure you.” Nori begged, “I want you to feel pleasure for the rest of your life.” The very _short_ rest of his life, during the hours of which he would come to realize that pleasure and unendurable agony were not mutually exclusive sensations.

The summoner's anticipation was thick, his sweaty hands shaking as he smudged the circle to set Nori free.

All it took was a single touch. The summoner didn't even know to try and run, not that anything in the world could have saved him. Nori pressed a single fingertip to his greasy forehead for an instant, just long enough to unlock certain pathways and block others.

Pleasure for the summoner, as Nori was ordered and bound to give him. The summoner dropped, moaning, his body arching and shuddering as he rutted against the floor.

Define harm.

Define it as physical injury, and Nori certainly wasn't harming him. Nori wouldn't even touch the summoner – he didn't even _want_ the slimy energy he'd picked up from that brief touch. He unwrapped a tiny packet of Dwalin's energy. It burned off, clear and clean in Dwalin's enjoyment of a good massage, and Nori smiled as he walked through the locked door to leave the summoner alone in his dingy basement. If no one could hear _Nori_ scream there, no one would hear the summoner scream there either. Any harm done to him would be entirely self-inflicted. And it _would_ be self inflicted, and it would be fatal. The longest he'd heard of anyone surviving that particular manipulation was twelve hours before they fucked themselves to death.

Nori didn't look back.

He needed to put the call out, to warn others. He needed to check on Ori.

He needed to go _home_ to be with his Dwalin.

And he was so damn tired of being summoned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from yesterday's chapter, so the same warnings apply.

Nori was gone.

Dwalin had not been alone in a long time.

He arrived at the cabin, exhausted, and it was cold and silent and still. It hadn't been, not since the first time he invited Nori in. He'd forgotten how depressing it was, or maybe he just hadn't minded so much before. He was so tired, and the entire drive he'd been thinking of how good it would be when he got to the cabin – how nice it would be to be greeted by Nori, always so eager and happy to see him. He'd wondered what Nori would have cooked for him. Something warm and filling, as usual, and he would hold his beautiful incubus on his lap and eat his fill and then go to bed to snuggle.

Instead, he arrived at an empty cabin with no sign that anyone had been there since he was there last. Dwalin stood there for the longest time, as if by blinking at the empty space he could make Nori appear in it. He almost didn't know what to do, anymore, without Nori there. It didn't feel right, but he had spent his down time alone in the cabin for years before he let Nori join him. He ate soup from a can, alone. He did his dishes alone. He made the bed and curled up under the cold blankets to sleep, alone with the gaping empty space that should have been Nori to snuggle around.

And when he had nightmares, he had them alone too.

 

The first evening and half of the second day, Dwalin was too tired and confused to wonder why Nori was gone. He just was, and it ached. Dwalin found himself wandering through and around the cabin, as if Nori were just hiding somewhere around it, and made himself stop.

He tried not to let it get to him. Everyone left him eventually, didn't they? It wasn't as though it was unexpected, really. For some reason, the incubus had decided to spend a few years with Dwalin. He could grow tired of Dwalin as easily as he'd grown to like him. Nori had seemed happy with Dwalin. He'd seemed to want to meet Dwalin at the cabin when he suggested it. Nori had smiled and kissed him, wished him luck on his hunt and said he'd see him later, but for all Dwalin spent so much time with him he still didn't know if he knew how to read the incubus right.

He didn't know what he'd done, or what he _hadn't_ done, to drive Nori away. Maybe he'd just finally found someone more delicious than a broken up old hunter. Dwalin had no hold on him, didn't _want_ to have a hold on him. Nori was absolutely free to attach himself to whoever he wanted. Who wouldn't want him?

Dwalin had gotten to have him. He'd gotten more than he'd ever thought he would, more than he deserved. He lost hours just sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His eyes traced endless nonsense patterns on the woodgrain of the floor until the sun set and it was too dark to see anymore.

He couldn't bear the thought of sleeping alone in the bed again. He slumped over onto the couch, curling up a bit to fit.

Fraying out on the edges, Dis had said, and god Dwalin felt like it. Nori had been there when Dwalin needed him. He'd woven his ragged edges around the little incubus and now Nori had sliced his way out, taking Dwalin's heart with him, and he was unraveling to the bone.

He would survive it. Just as he had before, and before that. Just as he would again the next time. He still had his work and his family, and they'd be enough. They always were. He knew he'd survive a broken heart, even if in the darkest hours of the night he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Staying on the couch instead of going to the bed, when he finally did fall asleep, didn't keep the bad dreams away.

 

Dwalin woke up with a sore back and a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch. He went about his daily routine on an autopilot that somehow still wasn't rusty despite not using it for so long. He was halfway through mechanically eating breakfast – frozen hashbrowns and sausages he hadn't realized he had no ketchup for until they were already cooked and plated – when he realized there could be another reason Nori hadn't shown back up.

If he were in trouble. If he were trapped or captured... or killed. Nori was just an incubus, not a strong demon. Dwalin's family wouldn't hurt him – Dwalin hoped he knew his family well enough to trust they wouldn't hurt Nori. Thorin might still be angry and refuse to understand, but he wasn't vengeful. No. No one in the family would go after Nori, not since he had Dis' blessing, but there were other demon hunting families out there. Others who would kill him on sight just because of what he was. Not to mention that demons were not all friendly among each other. He could have gotten hurt that way too.

He could be hurt or in trouble and Dwalin did not know the first way to go about looking for him. It wasn't like with a human lover, Dwalin didn't know any friends or family he could call to be assured that Nori was alright. For all the time he'd been with Nori, all he knew was that Nori had a sibling. Nothing more.

If Nori had been killed, it wasn't as though there would be a body. It wasn't as though anyone would be identifying him and trying to find his next of kin – which Dwalin wasn't either. He was just Nori's lover, for as long as the incubus would have him.

Dwalin could barely choke down the rest of his tasteless breakfast. He dumped his dishes in the sink and paced the cabin. He ached to go, find, protect, and he didn't have the first clue where or how. Nori could be anywhere. Dwalin had no way of tracing him.

Except he did. Of course he did. He was a demon hunter, a _damn good_ demon hunter, there wasn't a demon who could escape him. He even knew Nori's name. Dwalin didn't have Dis' skill, but if he wanted to hunt the incubus down...

Dwalin had the locked drawer open, chalk and rosemary in hand, before he thought it through. If Nori _wasn't_ in trouble, if Nori had merely grown bored of him and found a tastier meal, this was definitely stalker behavior. Dwalin hadn't tried to drag back or hunt down any of his human lovers when they left him. He didn't own Nori, the incubus wasn't his to demand explanations from.

Dwalin slumped down to the floor, swallowing hard as he stared at his carefully kept tools. He had everything he needed, right in front of him. It would be so easy, just to track Nori down. Dwalin's eyes closed with a broken exhale that might have been easily mistaken for a sob as the chalk rolled out of his lax hand.

He _couldn't_.

 

It was very late that evening, Dwalin had just switched from heartbroken moping back to worried pacing again, when Nori showed up. Dwalin hadn't heard the door open at all, he just turned around in the kitchen to pace back and saw Nori by the door.

The incubus' shoulders were bowed in, arms hugging his torso and his golden eyes begging from across the room.

“Nori...” he breathed, frozen for a moment. Unsure if it really was Nori or if he was tired enough to start seeing what he wanted to see.

Nori made a small motion, reaching out toward him with one hand, and Dwalin was there. It was just a few steps across the little cabin to gather his beautiful little incubus up in his arms and squeeze him tight. He was so perfect, so right in Dwalin's arms.

“Oh thank god you're alright.” Dwalin mumbled, pressing desperate kisses through Nori's silky hair. Nori clung to him tight, burrowed close against him.

“I'm here now. I'm fine.” Nori answered quietly, but Dwalin could feel him shaking.

 

“I'm fine,” Nori said, over and over, and it was a lie. He was instinctively hiding the right side of his face again, which he hadn't done for the longest time. He cringed when Dwalin kissed his scars – when they'd both stopped noticing when Dwalin kissed both of his cheeks long ago.

He insisted he was fine, but he was showing every sign of having been triggered, badly. Nori insisted he was fine but he was shaken enough that he didn't even seem to notice that he named his younger sibling _Ori_ for the first time in Dwalin's hearing, and mentioned another, Dori, who seemed to be a sister to them both.

Nori told Dwalin what had happened. Not that first night, he'd been shaking and just reassured himself aloud that he was fine and Ori was fine and Dori had taken care of it, that everything was going to be fine. Dwalin just held and cuddled him, soothing him, the first night. It wasn't until the next day that he got the whole story.

Dwalin tried not to interrupt. He tried, but he hadn't even known that Nori was still dealing with being summoned. He couldn't be from inside the jeep or the cabin or any of the safehouses, they were spelled down too expertly, but he was still being summoned.

“I'm so tired of being summoned.” Nori said, trembling in Dwalin's arms. “One tiny mistake, centuries ago, and now anyone can find out my name and pull me wherever they want. But I'm glad it was me, that I was the first they tried. They didn't get to hurt anyone. What if it wasn't me? What if it was a young one who didn't know how to fight back yet?”

Dwalin held him, and petted him, and tried not to interrupt. When he got to what that _slime mold_ of a human being had been trying to do to him, Dwalin couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

“I'll kill him,” he snarled. Dwalin's purpose was to fight the monsters, wasn't it? He couldn't think of a better one to kill. “Where is he? I'll kill him.”

“No, no...” Nori's hands tried to soothe Dwalin, as though he hadn't been the one who was hurt, “He left a giant loophole in the contract. It just took a single touch, he'll have died in agony hours ago. Him and all his accomplices. We hunted them down and took them out.”

“Good,” Dwalin growled, vicious satisfaction to know the summoner had gotten what was coming to him. If he'd have been there, he'd have made sure he died screaming for what he tried to do to Nori...

Who'd flung himself away from Dwalin, falling over the edge of the couch to land hard on the floor. Nori curled up into a tight ball his arms over the right side of his face as he keened, piercing and desperate.

“Nori!” Dwalin tried to reach for him, but that only made him shriek louder. Somewhere in the screaming Dwalin picked up a few words, “no no no” and “don't like hurting people”, and he figured it out.

The thing that terrified Nori the most was Dwalin right now, because he wanted to hurt people. Because he was angry and he wanted revenge on those who'd hurt the incubus he loved. He'd taken pleasure from a sadistic revenge fantasy and all Nori could feel was someone who enjoyed hurting people. Dwalin felt the same to him as someone who would enjoy cutting his face open with a flaming sword.

Dwalin did the only thing he could do, and ran. He threw himself out of the cabin, ran away far enough he hoped Nori couldn't feel him anymore and did some screaming of his own. He punched a few hapless trees, and was _angry_. He was angry at everyone who had ever hurt Nori. He was angry at anyone who would ever try to force an incubus. He was angry at _himself_ for frightening Nori, for having been one of those people who'd summoned and hurt him, for not being good enough to never want to get revenge.

He sat down in the leaf litter and sucked on his bloodied knuckles, and he didn't go back to the cabin until he was sure he was done being angry.

The cabin was clean and bright when he came back to it, the scent of homemade soup simmering on the back of the stove, and Nori smiled cautiously at Dwalin when he came in. He grabbed the first-aid kit from the bathroom and pushed Dwalin onto the couch to tut over his knuckles as he cleaned them with an alcohol wipe and carefully bandaged the worst of it. He had his scars hidden, wearing the illusion of symmetry, but he still kept ducking the right side of his face away from Dwalin as if to hide them.

It was about enough to break his heart all on its own.

“Nori,” Dwalin gently touched a fingertip to the bottom of Nori's chin and the incubus finally looked up at his face. His wide golden eyes were wary.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized. “I'm sorry I didn't control my reactions and I hurt you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help when _he_ was hurting you.”

“He didn't hurt me. I'm fine,” Nori repeated again, too quickly. He looked away, neatly putting every piece of the first aid kit back into its place. “I told you, he didn't touch me. All it took was...” Nori tapped one long finger briefly against Dwalin's forehead. “He didn't touch me.”

“You can be hurt without being touched.” Dwalin said, keeping his voice soft. As if he hadn't just seen that in action, as if the start of their entire relationship hadn't been Dwalin accidentally hurting him with no intention of touching him at all.

“He confined you, threatened you, and made you feel things you didn't want to feel.” Dwalin pointed out. If just a moment of Dwalin slipping into a revenge fantasy affected him so strongly, how awful must it have been to have to endure the summoner's sadistic desires for hours?

“I'm not human. I'm fine.” Nori closed the first aid case, his shoulders hunching in and his fingers trembling, “I'm fine.”

“You're not human but you're still a person.” Dwalin tried one last gentle nudge before he let it drop how Nori so obviously wanted him to, “...it's ok to have been hurt.” he knew that one well enough himself. He'd never been so broken as when he was trying to deny it.

“I... I'm...” Nori tried, his voice breaking on a sob. He dropped the first aid kit as he crawled into Dwalin's lap. All Dwalin could do was just hold him again as Nori buried his face against his chest and soaked his shirt with his tears.

Dwalin hadn't known that incubi cried tears, the way humans did. For all he could be so different, so many of his reactions were the same – it made sense for a type of demon so closely allied to humanity.

“I just... I want to feel _good_ things now.” Nori begged.

“How about this. I love you.” Dwalin said, and focused as hard as he could on all the feelings that meant. From the tenderest joy of waking up beside him to the burning need to be back with him when they were separated – from laughing beside him in the jeep on a long ride to the exquisite pleasure of lovemaking. Dwalin cuddled Nori and _loved_ him, and nothing else. At some point Nori's body stopped shuddering with his sobs, and he'd dropped his disguise so Dwalin could see the slow waves of color wash over his beautiful scales. These were the colors of Dwalin loving Nori, from vivid magentas to pastel rose, and _of course_ Nori would parse love as shades of pink. Dwalin had been seeing them across his scales for far longer than he'd been willing to admit he felt them.

Dwalin held his incubus, and loved him, and he did not allow himself to get angry over again at what had been done to him. He just knew he needed to do something – needed some way to protect Nori.

Being helpless to prevent Nori's hurt was unacceptable.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a conversation

Nori cuddled up tight to Dwalin's left side – legs across his demon hunter's lap, one hand wrapped around the big muscle of his bicep, and his face in just the right place to nuzzle against Dwalin's shoulder. Dwalin's hand was idly stroking Nori's calf and ankle, just warm and affectionate and close, and Nori basked.

Dwalin had been wonderful. _Was_ wonderful. He had been so careful not to be angry in Nori's presence, about all of it. Nori knew Dwalin wasn't angry at him, didn't want to hurt _him_ , but... Dwalin understood, though. He was careful. He'd made sure to walk far enough away from Nori when he talked to Thorin on the phone about the rash of demon-related suicides. About how they weren't going to go after the incubi and succubi for defending themselves – and were, in fact, going to instead advise any other demon hunting families looking into it to let it go.

It had not gone over well, and Dwalin had done a lot of shouting at the phone before Dis took over on the other end. She, at least, would listen to reason. She wouldn't side with rapists, even if they were human and their intended victims weren't.

The incubi and succubi had been busy too, doing everything they could to destroy any data sources – to erase as much evidence as possible so no one else would get the same idea. It was nearly impossible, in the digital age, but there were young demons who were getting very good at that sort of thing and their help was recruited – for a price.

Nori _should_ have been helping with it, but instead he was just hiding and clinging to Dwalin. Nori wrapped himself up in Dwalin's love and lust and affection, drank it and let it burn out of his skin when he couldn't hold anymore, wasteful but so good. Dwalin was so good. Nori didn't want to do anything but feel him.

He nuzzled closer, half hidden between Dwalin and the back of the couch now, and his hunter glanced back with his eyes crinkling up in a smile. He gave Nori's ankle an affectionate squeeze as he craned his neck back for a kiss on the cheek.

“It was Nori,” Dwalin said, and he was very carefully _not angry_. They had discussed this, and Nori had agreed that he didn't mind if Dis knew – if it seemed necessary. “He captured _Nori_ and tried to tried to turn him into a slave. My Nori and I can't... I couldn't help him. There has to be something we can do.” He gripped Nori's ankle tight, shaking his head. Nori could feel the change in the room, as Dis began to actually _consider_ the request they'd invited her to the cabin to propose.

Dis and Dwalin kept arguing back and forth, and Nori could tell when Dis was convinced by Dwalin's impassioned arguments. He could read it in the shift of her energies – only she didn't stop arguing.

“Dis, I _know_ you can do this,” Dwalin said. “There's no better spellcaster than you. There has to be a way to stop Nori from being summoned.”

Dis was in agreement with him, Nori could feel it, but she answered in vague non-answers. Nori peeked over Dwalin's shoulder and met her eye. She wasn't going to agree to it, he could see it clear as daylight, not from talking to Dwalin. She loved her cousin, but she wasn't going to do it just for him. She needed something else.

Maybe she could read him as easily as he'd read her. As soon as their eyes met she came up with an excuse to get Dwalin out of the way – asked him on an errand out to her car.

Dwalin squeezed Nori's ankle, wordlessly asking his permission to leave, and Nori smiled for him.

“I'll be fine for a little while,” Nori assured him, untangling himself from the hunter. “I know Dis.” Dwalin kissed him, throwing Dis a worried look before he left the cabin, walking fast.

Dis wasted no time, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her gaze piercingly direct, “I'll do this for you on one condition,” she said, “Protect my lads.”

Nori blinked. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but Fili and Kili? They were trained hunters, deadlier than Nori would ever be.

“I know my family, Nori,” she said, shaking her head. “My lads, my babies... they'll ask, and my lads will give and give and give. They'll do to them just like they've done to Dwalin, and I don't know they'll survive it. The only way they'll be spared is if they're making money to support the family. I want my boys to have their dreams. I want them to have a real life, small hunts now and then in whatever town or city they live in, if they have to. Do that for me, and I'll make sure you can't be summoned.”

Nori didn't even have time to answer before Dwalin came back in with what Dis had asked him for.

Dis wouldn't go back to discussing the topic with Dwalin either, promising just that she'd look into it – see what she could do. The way her eyes flicked to Nori and back let him know it was up to him if she did or not. There was a price. Everything always came with a price – protection for protection was fair.

Nori settled back into his snuggle with Dwalin as his hunter sat down and moved on to other topics of conversation with Dis. Nori didn't fully listen. He was almost safe, he just needed a way to make Fili and Kili rich.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori's solution

Dwalin leaned against the doorway, one arm around Nori. He sneaked one hand under the edge of the incubus' shirt, rubbing his thumb gently across soft skin. Nori was resilient, he was getting better quickly. He didn't tend to hide behind Dwalin around other people anymore, but he was still obviously more comfortable being close and having skin contact – using Dwalin as a shield against anything anyone else might be feeling. It was sweet that Nori trusted Dwalin for that, but he wished his incubus felt safe again.

He had a feeling what was going on here had something to do with it, but he wasn't sure how it was connected. Nori had been conspiring with Dis, and Dwalin wasn't sure how he felt about that. He'd also met Nori's elder sister Dori, and he _really_ did not know how he felt about her. He would have expected her to be essentially harmless, like Nori and the few other incubi and succubi he'd met.

She wasn't.

Dwalin had only walked in on the very end of her visit to one of the family's safehouses, where Dis had invited her.

“So be ye bound.” Dori's voice was soft, but echoed through the space as if it was a cavern. Dwalin didn't have to have the sight to feel the power of those words. Dis' eyes rolled back and she sagged as though she would faint. Dwalin had started forward, reaching for a knife – not knowing what was happening, just that it was not _right_. He'd have attacked if Nori hadn't grabbed his arm to pull him back.

Dori just looked him over, utterly unworried by him. She was short and anything but _small_ , wearing nothing but a brief wrap of soft fabric around her hips. She was crowned in silver braids, her wide slit-pupiled eyes the exact same metallic shade. Dori blinked at him sideways, a thin film flicking across her eyes and back. Her full lips almost smiled, a hint of sharp teeth, as she looked him up and down like a meal plated for her consumption.

She wasn't Dwalin's type, at all, but his cock was throbbing-hard and he was panting with need even as all the hairs lifted on the back of his neck. Dori's eyes flicked to Nori, holding on to Dwalin even though there was no way he could have attacked now. She looked to Dis, who'd caught the back of a chair to steady herself and was blinking her way back into focus.

Dori nodded and banished herself.

“Show-off.” Nori had grumbled as Dis and Dwalin both tried to catch their breath. Neither Nori nor Dis would tell Dwalin what Dori's visit had been about. He had a feeling it was about _this_ , though. That it had been about both families ensuring the safety of their children.

Kili was clinging to Fili, half-hidden behind his brother as they both watched Ori wide-eyed. Dwalin leaned against the doorway and cuddled Nori close, keeping an eye on things. Nori's younger sibling was far from imposing, wrapped up in soft gray knitwear and heavy-framed glasses. Ori was very pretty – and maybe being an artist helped with the too-symmetrical problem most shapeshifters had. Ori looked very human, other than the vivid teal eyes, with cute little gap-front teeth and great big hair in gleaming tight curls. Ori hummed, looking over the artwork the lads had made a display of. Dwalin knew they were into that sort of thing and liked to work on art together, but he'd never thought they might make a profession of it.

That might change, right now. Ori finished the circuit of the impromptu gallery Fili and Kili had set up, and nodded. The little muse pulled out a cellphone and dialed, changing in appearance to someone a handful of decades older, but no less pretty. Kili made a small squeaking sound at that.

“Hello Georgie!” Ori greeted the person on the phone, “I've found your next display, you'll be the talk of the town! No, _you_ hush. A pair of gorgeous young things, completely undiscovered, you'll _adore_ their collaborative works. Brothers, Fili and Kili... I know, it's darling isn't it? You'll have to keep your Don on a very short leash, he'll eat them alive. They're very good separately, of course. Fili's got an eye with the camera to rival yours – works in film of course. And Kili has a master's hand, for all he's completely digital. But it's when they work together that they really shine.... Oh hush. No, I'm really serious, _hush_. Do you want to be a dinosaur? Move with the times, darling, and digital is where the times have gone. Painting takes talent in any medium, don't judge it before you see it. Please, have you ever known me to be wrong?... of course dear.... Do give a kiss to Don for me. Ta.”

Ori hung up and smiled at the lads, who were clearly still reeling – reverting to a look that was closer their age if not a touch younger.

“I have a gallery showing for you,” Ori said. “With the quality of the stuff you have here, you'll make a very tidy sum and get your names known in the right circles. But you'll have to be prolific, consistent, and daring if you want to launch this into an actual career.”

“Wow,” Kili breathed, clinging to his brother and looking as though he might start hyperventilating.

“Thank you,” Fili said, faring only slightly better than his brother. “I... I mean we'll _try_.”

“...I could help?” Ori suggested, more shyly now. “I know Nori must have told you what I do?”

The lads nodded, “You eat creative energy?” Kili volunteered.

Ori nodded, curls bouncing around tall pointy ears, “I call myself a muse. I wouldn't drain you of artistic inspiration, I would encourage it, make it stronger – the way Nori does with Dwalin and sexual energy.” Dwalin could feel his face heating in embarrassment at the frank discussion – not that Nori had to use his powers on Dwalin. He was more than creative enough to keep Dwalin going strong without resorting to them. The lads were a touch pink too, very carefully _not_ looking toward Dwalin and Nori in the doorway.

“So... how would it work?” Fili asked, considering it.

“I have my own art projects I work on, of course,” Ori said, bouncing slightly in excitement. “A shared house or apartment tends to work best. I can offer advice, I can be a model of any shape and size, I have art world contacts... I can help overcome art blocks, the things that stand in your way. Focus.” Ori's eyes flicked to Kili, whose lips twisted in a rueful little smile. “Guilt...” Ori mused, watching Fili. The muse shrugged one shoulder, glancing away again, “I just need touch. Skin contact during art time.”

Fili and Kili glanced at one another. Fili shrugged.

“Do you cook like Nori?” Kili asked. Ori laughed, glancing back at Nori. They had probably talked about Kili's addiction to Nori's baking.

“I don't bake.” Ori confessed, “ _But_ I promise you've never had a better three-am coffee than what I make, right when you need it most.” Both lads perked up at that, glancing at each other again.

“You _know_ mom wouldn't have agreed to this if she wasn't sure Ori was completely safe.” Kili pointed out.

“We can _try_ it?” Fili decided hesitantly.

“Oh, good. I was hoping you would say that,” Ori's shoulders hunched up, snuggling happily into the pretty scarf the little muse wore. “Maybe one last thing, while we're still negotiating? I am a muse, but in the simplest terms I'm still the same sort of demon as Nori? I don't want to participate, _at all_ , but I do need some sexual energy to live. I don't need it from _you_ if the idea makes you uncomfortable. I can get it elsewhere, I won't starve... but it is nice to have everything in the same place. Even if it's just occasionally being invited to be present when someone masturbates?”

The lads had turned bright red. They glanced toward each other, saw the other looking, and turned even more red as they looked quickly away from each other.

“I could...” Kili started, his voice squeaking a bit. He coughed slightly and continued with his voice carefully modulated low, “...not a problem.”

“I'm sure something could be worked out,” Fili said, just as embarrassed as his brother. Both of them were clearly trying to pretend that if they didn't make eye contact, no one else existed.

Nori's body shook in a silent chuckle against Dwalin's side, and Dwalin gave his incubus a squeeze. Nori seemed to be content with how things were going and tugged Dwalin back through the doorway to let them finish working out their agreement in privacy.

“They'll be alright?” Dwalin asked, and Nori laughed.

“Oh, they'll be wonderful,” he grinned. “Ori'll have them set up in a house with a bunch of artists before you know it – all the sex and art anyone could want. I love Ori's art houses.”

Dwalin scratched at the back of his neck. It was a bit uncomfortable to think of. They were adults now, but he'd known Fili and Kili since they were babies. The thought of them living in some kind of orgy art house just didn't sit right.

He wondered if Dis had known exactly what she was getting her lads into.

His awkward train of thought was disrupted by Nori. His incubus stretched up on tiptoe to kiss him, backing up as he went until he was lying across the hood of the jeep, legs wrapping around Dwalin's waist. Nori was downright _sinful_ there, all displayed in front of Dwalin as he arched and purred.

It was not the place for it – out where anyone could see them, but Dwalin didn't have to do anything that _looked_ indecent to pleasure Nori. He'd like to fuck him right there, he'd like to strip him bare and fuck him across the hood of the car where anyone could see. Where everyone could be jealous of his beautiful incubus. Dwalin would like to feel the heat of his cunny clenching tight on his cock, listen to him moan and feel the way Nori's body shuddered as Dwalin sucked his nipples into hard aching peaks.

Dwalin focused on the pleasure of the fantasy with brutal intensity, eyes never leaving Nori's. His incubus gasped soundlessly, golden eyes wide and his body trembling as he fell open. Perfect surrender. It was far too tempting to forget all about public indecency laws and have him right there.

“god, Nori...” Dwalin breathed, pulling him up to kiss him. “Let's go home?”

“Mmm,” Nori agreed, eyes bright as he nipped at Dwalin's lips. “Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkle made art of Ori!  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/96559974203/oris-preferred-shape-in-thorinsmuts-incubus-au  
> and so did Tagath!  
> http://tagathsketch.tumblr.com/post/96863294528/the-boys-meeting-in-thorinsmuts-incubus-au-and
> 
> And for those who want more Fili and Kili with Ori in this 'verse, Tagath is writing a thing!  
> EDIT TO ADD: The fic has been orphaned unfinished, but I still think it's worth reading.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2249169/chapters/4935762


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soul bound

It was not long after Nori introduced Ori to Fili and Kili that Dis called Dwalin and Nori in to see her. She'd seemed happy on the phone, a little excited.

“I've found a way to keep Nori safe from summoners,” she confessed when Dwalin pressed for a reason. Dwalin gave Nori's knee a squeeze, smiling over at his happy incubus for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

It was a short drive, but it took forever.

Dis greeted them at the door, urging them on into the kitchen as soon as she'd hugged Dwalin and nodded to Nori in greeting.

There was a simple cedar wood box on the kitchen table, and Dis carefully put on latex gloves before opening it. Dwalin couldn't see anything at all until she reached in and picked something up – and then just a brief shimmer dangling from her fingers out of the edges of his eyes. Nori gasped, jaw dropping as he stepped forward to look closer.

“It's pure woven intention!” Nori peered at it, face full of wonder, “How do you do it without something to hold the spell?”

“Personal secret,” Dis said, preening slightly. Her eyes flicked up to Dwalin's with a smile in them. He'd been there when she figured it out, he and Frerin and Thorin, always together in the old days. She wove the spells onto cast sugar shapes. Once the spell was set, she tossed the whole thing into a pot of boiling water. The sugar dissolved, but as the object hadn't been 'broken', the spell remained intact – and became nearly impossible to break.

“It's beautiful.” Nori breathed, reaching out to touch. Dis quickly pulled it back out of his reach.

“There's actually...” Dis brought her hands together, separating them with an ephemeral shimmering strand dangling from each. “One for each of you. A necklace seemed to be the best shape for it. This is going to give you both a _lot_ of protection.” She looked down at Nori, who was mesmerized by the spell. “It's a soul bind.”

Dwalin didn't know what that meant, but Nori obviously did. The incubus was _fast_ when he wanted to be, and strong. He'd dragged Dwalin back all the way to the kitchen door before he even knew what was happening, hiding behind him and _hissing_ at Dis and what she held. Nori had looked human just an instant before, now his hair was standing up in flames, his horns were showing through bigger and sharper than they really were, and the bottom of his face had opened into horrific insect-like mandibles.

His body was shaking where it pressed tight to Dwalin's back.

“What is that, Dis?” Dwalin demanded, putting an arm around his frightened incubus. Dis' eyes were wide, and he could just _see_ her cataloging her weapons to protect herself from Nori, but she still answered.

“I know,” she said, looking directly at Nori. “I know what they've been used for – I would _never_ make one like that. It hasn't got any teeth in it at all, against either of you. It doesn't demand fidelity or submission or _anything at all_ from either of you except that you love each other. If either of you stops, they'll just fade away, and either one of you can take it off at any time to dissolve the spell.”

“But what _is it_?” Dwalin asked. Nori was still hissing, even if he was starting to look more human again, and he wouldn't react that way for nothing. Dwalin trusted Dis, but if she'd worked a magic she didn't fully understand...

“For the binding of unwilling brides. Make slaves of them body and soul.” Nori spat.

“No,” Dwalin said, shaking his head, “No.” He wouldn't have it. Dis _knew_ he wouldn't have it.

“I _told_ you these ones aren't like that.” Dis explained patiently, “Yes, I want to go back in time and shiv the misogynistic bastards who misused the spell – but the older parts of it are good. It has a good base for this kind of work. At its base it's a spell about mutual protection, even if it was later twisted into protection of _property_.”

Nori wasn't hissing anymore, but he was still holding tight to Dwalin, still hiding behind him.

“They're completely identical.” Dis waved the two almost-invisible necklaces, “It doesn't matter which of you wears which one. Do you think I would risk putting anything bad on Dwalin? I wouldn't, and I wouldn't do it to you either.”

“...how can I trust that?” Nori answered, voice tiny and his long fingers clenching in Dwalin's shirt, “How can I trust that? If I'm wrong, I'll be...”

“Ask Dori.” Dis answered, putting the shimmers back into the cedar box and closing it tight, “She consulted with me and ok'd every piece of the spell. I told her I was showing you today, she'll probably be expecting you.” Dis pushed the box across the table toward them, “Show her and ask.”

“We don't have to use it.” Dwalin assured Nori, squeezing him close, “If you don't feel safe with it, we won't use it. We'll find some other way...”

Dis, thank god, made no sound of protest even though Dwalin _knew_ how much she hated when she put a lot of work into spells only to have them refused. Nori looked up at Dwalin with his wide golden eyes begging. He stretched up to press a brief kiss to his bearded cheek before he nodded to Dis.

Nori rolled down his sleeves and buttoned his shirt up to the throat before putting on latex gloves – which he checked carefully for flaws. Making sure his skin was all as covered as possible. He threw Dwalin one last pleading look and picked the little cedar box up like it was a ticking bomb to banish himself off to wherever Dori usually stayed. Dwalin was happy enough not knowing _where_ that was.

The kitchen was very quiet in the wake of Nori's banishing, pretty much all of the conversation so far had been _at_ him.

“It's really that dangerous of a spell?” Dwalin asked.

“It can be,” Dis answered. “Some of the things it can be used for make me sick – as bad as what that summoner was trying to do to him. I'm honestly surprised he stayed in the house when I first told him what it was.”

“Hmm...” Dwalin folded his arms. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with a spell with that kind of history, himself.

“We'll go over it together,” Dis promised. “Every last intention – and if you don't feel like I've made something you can use, we'll burn them.” That, more than anything, told Dwalin about the choice to use the spell. If Dis would willingly destroy her spellwork, she was taking this very seriously.

It was no more than half an hour before Nori returned. He was much more relaxed than when he'd left, setting the cedar box on the table and cuddling back up to Dwalin's side. He didn't unbutton his shirt or roll up his sleeves, though.

“Dori said it was safe.” Nori said, but he still didn't look certain. Dis nodded and gestured them both to chairs as she put on fresh gloves to take the necklaces out to describe them.

Dwalin couldn't see it the way he knew Dis could and Nori seemed to be able to, but he held Nori on his lap and listened as Dis went over the spells in exhaustive detail.

They wouldn't be able to feel or see the soul bind at all unless they consciously willed themselves to, then they could pick up the pendant portion – take it all the way off to dissolve the spell, or just hold it between their fingers to know if the holder of the other half were well. They would always be able to tell if the other were in trouble as long as they had the soul bind. There were powerful protections against outside magical interference, that would not prevent Dwalin from doing what simple magics he normally did – refreshing wards on safehouses, mostly – or interfere with Nori's feeding or powers. Dwalin couldn't really follow everything, but Dis and Nori discussed the spells in careful detail.

They seemed to have gone over everything at least three times when Nori finally sat back in Dwalin's lap and looked at him.

“Yes,” Nori said, quietly. “I'll take this soul bind with you.” the trust in those few words hit Dwalin like a punch to the gut. All he could do in answer was pull his incubus closer to kiss him. Nori answered sweet and gentle, and if Dis hadn't been there Dwalin could have lost himself in it. He restrained himself, and Dis was smiling indulgently at them when he drew back from Nori's wonderful soft lips.

“So, how do we do it?” he asked.

“It's a simple enough ritual, I'll talk you through it,” Dis assured them. “But... ah... this _is_ marriage magic, at its base. You're going to have to sleep together, for it to initialize. I couldn't get around that bit, but... there's no specific _act_ required. Just whatever sex means to both of you.”

“Yeah, that's going to be a real hardship,” Dwalin deadpanned, meeting Nori's eye as the incubus snorted a short laugh. It was very unlikely they'd have gone a full twenty four hours without sex anyway, since Dwalin wasn't on a hunt.

Dis covered her eyes with one hand, “Fine. Good. I don't want to know,” she said. “We can do this whenever you're ready.”

“Now?” Nori asked, “Get it done?”

“Now,” Dwalin agreed with a nod.

“Alright, this will probably work best if you're both shirtless.” Dis instructed, gently picking both necklaces up with gloved hands. Dwalin shrugged out of his button-down shirt quickly enough, and Nori did the same – though he managed to make it look more like a striptease. Dis was a little pink around the cheeks and Dwalin wasn't sure why, it wasn't as though she hadn't seen plenty of shirtless men in her day, until he got a good look at Nori's front.

Dwalin had gotten a bit _enthusiastic_ the night before, and of course Nori was showing off his hickies. Shameless little demon, at least Dwalin's marks were mostly covered up by his chest hair... except for the scratches trailing down the cut of Dwalin's hips. Dwalin tried to keep any marks out of view most of the time, but he'd not realized they would be shirtless today. Not that it probably would have stopped them. He could only hope Dis didn't realize Nori's nipples weren't always so puffy. Nori had let them get tender from overuse – Dwalin would have to be gentle with them today. He'd just barely lick across them, whisper soft to feel Nori's body shudder, and then breathe cool air over them to make them pebble up...

Nori's stomach clenched and he threw Dwalin a pleading look, so he let the thought go for later.

“Take a necklace with your right hand,” Dis instructed, keeping her gaze firmly above chest level. Nori hesitated for a moment, and Dwalin let him choose which one he wanted before taking his own. It felt like nothing in his hand, maybe a slight smoothness.

“Face each other and pass it to your partner's left hand.” Dwalin was surprised they didn't fumble and somehow drop the spells he could only barely detect, but they passed them off without a hitch. “Hold it to your heart,” Dis continued, “And think of your partner.” That was easy enough. Dwalin smiled at Nori, his incubus, his partner, his love. He didn't know what he'd do without him, anymore.

“Put the necklace in your right hand, and pass it to your partner's left hand again.” Dis instructed. It felt warmer now, maybe, unless Dwalin's mind was making it up in hopes of feeling _anything_. “Hold it to your heart and think of your partner again.” Dis instructed. His Nori was watching him, smiling back at him. Sweet eager puppy of an incubus, always so willing, so good, and he was allowing himself to be bound to Dwalin. He might choke up at the thought. He'd wanted to protect Nori but this was more than that, so much more. He'd been so hurt and he was still allowing Dwalin this trust.

“Now take it in both hands, and place the necklace over your partner's neck.” Dis finished. It took a little wrangling with arms, but they managed it. Dwalin felt it for just an instant, a warmth against his chest and the back of his neck, before it was gone. Nori seemed to feel more, his eyes widening before settling back down into a smile.

Done. Soul bound to protect them both.

Nori flung himself into Dwalin's arms to kiss him, which sentiment he returned with interest. He was always so wonderful in Dwalin's arms, soft warm skin and just the right size to squeeze. If Dis hadn't been there, Dwalin might have been convinced to try for initializing the spell right there. But she was, so he pulled back before things got too involved. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at them as they put their shirts back on – which Nori somehow managed to make even more indecent than taking it off.

“Alright, run on home. I don't want you sexing it up in my kitchen,” Dis instructed, and Dwalin laughed as he gave her a thank-you hug and then let Nori drag him back out to the jeep. Dwalin pinned him to the side of the car before he let him in, kissing him thoroughly. He was Nori's and Nori was his, and that was wonderful.

“I'm going to take you home and fuck you,” Dwalin told him, “...for the spell, of course.”

“Of course,” Nori agreed, already slightly breathless, “but we weren't given specific instructions. How will we know if we've done enough?”

Dwalin wedged his thigh between Nori's legs, pushing against him to make his eyelashes flutter with the pleasure, “I intend to be _very_ thorough.” Dwalin promised. Nori could only answer in a happy moan as he claimed the incubus' mouth in another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddly smut

Nori practically purred, basking in the deep richness of Dwalin's love and desire. He nuzzled his face in closer to his hunter's neck, tasting the salt of his skin as he drank in Dwalin's pleasure. It was warm, mostly – warm and rich and achingly slow – gentle blues rolling into golds and all edged in the pinks of Dwalin's love. It was second nature now to gather it up, to store it away under his heart for another time. Nori drank Dwalin in, and stored him away, and still had enough to fill him to the brim and burn through his skin.

Dwalin's big cock moved within him, slow and firm and close, sleepy affectionate groping that had graduated gradually into this. Dwalin groaned his pleasure, and Nori wrapped his legs around him to keep him close – pull him in deeper. He was crushed beneath the bulk of his hunter, Dwalin's big hands held him close, fingers running through the shaggy mane of Nori's hair.

Everything in the world was comfort and pleasure and love and the oncoming feast of Dwalin's climax, the great beast of it pulling free of his control – beautiful and overwhelming.

“No,” Dwalin mumbled, lips soft against Nori's skin. “...don't want to finish, don't want to be done.” there was a spark of frustration burning through his desire, anger at his body's limitations.

“Let me help?” Nori whispered quiet against Dwalin's neck. Dwalin had _never_ let him use any of his powers, even after years of being together. Even being soul bound. “You don't have to be done, I can help.” It was so easy, and he wasn't allowed to. He just wanted to give Dwalin what he _wanted,_ but Dwalin would never let him.

Dwalin whined, holding back as hard as he could, breathing deep. His control was always impressive, but he was only human. His pleasures followed the pathways they wanted to take, whether he wanted them to or not. He whined again as he realized what Nori could feel – that he was done, tipped too far over the edge.

“Let me?” Nori begged.

“ _Please,”_ Dwalin gasped, a brief nod before his body arched back and then curled tight around Nori, crushing him close and groaning deep as he came. Nori held him close as he rode through the pleasure of Dwalin's orgasm with him, reveling in the wonderful soft spill that filled him.

It was a small manipulation, so easy for Nori to use a tiny amount of his nature. It was easier to do it than not to, for an incubus.

Dwalin kissed and sucked on the scales of Nori's cheek and neck, affectionate in the wake of his climax. The hunter continued thrusting, slow and easy.

Nori felt it the instant Dwalin realized. His heart began pounding as his body stiffened.

“...Nori... Nori!” there was an edge of fear under Dwalin's words.

“Shhh, shh, it won't hurt you.” Nori soothed, petting Dwalin's tense back. “You asked me to? You don't have to be done, you have a few more rounds before you're tired, but I can take it back if you want...” he offered.

“And it's safe?” Dwalin propped himself up on his elbows, bright blue eyes sharp and his brow furrowed with worry, even as he continued thrusting, his pleasure gradually growing again.

“Completely safe.” Nori promised, “I would never hurt you... women have multiple orgasms all the time?”

The mention that there were humans who did it, even if it wasn't something _Dwalin_ could typically do, calmed him. A small smile began to play with the corners of his eyes.

“Hm, true. I was always jealous... god you feel good...” he mused, wide awake and alert now. He leaned back a little further to see the juncture of their bodies, Nori's cunny taking his cock and the joined slickness of their coupling.

“I made a mess of you.” Dwalin said, dark promises in his voice that had Nori shuddering in anticipation, “I could make a mess of you _everywhere_...” he purred, brilliant blue eyes drilling into Nori as he did that utterly unfair trick he'd learned, focusing all his attention on magnifying his lust and pleasure at Nori. Nori moaned as he clenched and squirmed on Dwalin's cock, grinding it deep as he was overwhelmed with the dark-burning blues of Dwalin's lust and pleasure – burning off to golds as Dwalin instead focused on his pleasure at Nori's pleasure, building it higher still.

Nori was powerless before the strength of the onslaught, a speck caught in the perfect crushing power of it and he never wanted to be anywhere else. He was filled with Dwalin's desire, but deep in his heart there was still a bubble of his own joy.

Dwalin finally _trusted_ him with his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite my laptop shedding its backspace button - I bring you chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Murder tag gets to play again today

The fight was not going well.

Dwalin had gone in as well informed as possible, but things went wrong sometimes. He had underestimated the cultists' loyalty. The demon had been put down, but that didn't guarantee Dwalin's safety. Especially because he wasn't trying to kill any humans. Most of the cultists had fled once the demon's influence was gone, but there were a few...

Dwalin was good, _very_ good, but he wasn't perfect. Dwalin knocked one of them out, but his screaming friend took the opportunity to stab Dwalin. It was a ritual knife, decorative and heavy, but more than big and sharp enough. He was a small man, but his suicidal rage lent him strength. The knife sank through Dwalin's right shoulder, the sharpness of the pain sharpening _everything_. Everything seemed horribly slow. He could see the cultists eyes, huge and blue with tiny pinprick pupils, the pimples on his forehead, his cracked teeth.

Nori's long-fingered hand closing around the cultists chin, dragging him backward to cradle against his chest – expressionless as he brought his mouth down to kiss the screaming man.

And it _was not possible_.

Even in the shocked horror of the moment, Dwalin knew it was impossible. He had Nori's bound promise not to follow him when he was on a hunt. They were soul bound so Nori could tell if he was ever in trouble, but Dwalin had made sure Nori could never put himself in danger just because Dwalin was hurt.

Dwalin had his bound promise and a demon _could not_ break a bound promise. If there was anything in the world he could count on that was it, but Nori was _here_. Kissing the cultist, whose entire body arched into a bow – liquid stain spreading across the crotch of his pants while yellowgreens and muddy browns flowed over Nori's scales.

Nori dropped the cultist, gasping a long shaking breath through teeth grown long and needle-sharp.

“More!” the cultist wailed desperately, clawing at Nori's leg, his thighs, his belly, as he struggled his way to his knees. “More, more, more!”

The incubus shuddered once before he turned down on the cultist, golden eyes blazing. Nori bore the man all the way down to the floor, which Dwalin was perfectly placed to see as he fell down too – everything still so slow in the crystal-bright pain and horror.

Nori kissed the cultist all the way down to the floor, and it was blood that was spreading from the man's groin now as his body bucked and shuddered. Nori was bruise-yellow fading out to the grayed-green of rotting flesh as spikes erupted down his body, sharp through the shaggy mane of his hair. His body hunched over, proportions all changed and _wrong_.

The cultist was dead when Nori raised his head with a hiss, drained like all those pictures of incubus victims Thorin used to try to convince Dwalin that it wasn't safe. But it had been _safe_. But Nori had broken a _bound promise_. There was nothing _human_ in Nori's eight eyes as he turned them on Dwalin, nothing familiar in the way he moved – on all fours like he'd never heard of bipedalism.

Only his voice was the same as he reached one twisted-claw hand toward him, “Dwalin?” the same sweet voice Dwalin loved out of a mouth all wrong and Dwalin had fallen to the floor but he was clawing his way backward as fast as he could and holding a knife up between them with his shaking left hand.

“Dwalin?” it sounded like Nori, like fear and worry, like Dwalin was safe and going to be taken care of but how could he trust? He'd had a bound promise and it was broken!

Nori might have reached for him, or might not. Dwalin might have cut him or might not. He never got to find out which, because Sigrid showed up. His backup arrived right on time, sweeping the rooms behind him with Bain in tow. Bard had taught them well, but they'd come to Dwalin – to the oldest active hunter – for more instruction.

Sigrid saw Dwalin down, saw the unconscious cultist and the dead one, saw Nori looking his most demonic, and raised her crossbow. It was all perfectly simple to her.

She fired without hesitation. Dwalin wasn't sure if his shout was meant to warn Nori or stop her or both or neither.

The crossbow bolt hissed through empty air to slam into the wall, Nori banished away without an instant to spare. Sigrid huffed through her nose in disappointment, focus complete as she seamlessly took over sweeping the building and Bain began applying emergency first aid to Dwalin's stab wound.

They were talking to him, saying how lucky he was they'd come along. He didn't answer. They didn't know Dwalin considered the incubus they'd chased off his husband. Or _had_. They didn't know Dwalin dealt with demons at all.

All Dwalin could see was the twisted form the incubus had taken. All he could hear was the pain and worry in Nori's voice. Dwalin gritted his teeth and closed his eyes against the pain as Bain tended his wound.

All he could think of was bound promises broken, when they should not be able to be.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that, structurally, it works better to have another small chapter before the final one.

Nori didn't make himself hard to find. Even soul bound there were ways he could have hidden himself.

He didn't use any of them.

He didn't even go far away.

Nori tucked himself away, out of the way, and clung to the pendant of his soul bind. It was still there, still strong. Dwalin was still alive. Dwalin still loved him. Dwalin hadn't chosen to remove his pendant yet.

Nori rocked slightly back and forth, closing his eyes as tears began to prickle in their corners. Dwalin had been so hurt, he'd _felt_ it through the soul bind and come through to see so much blood and feel so much pain.

Nori had done the only thing he could to protect Dwalin. Taken the cultist out as quickly as possible. His scales were still marked with the rotting colors of unwillingly taken energy, of killing, sick with it. He wanted to get rid of it, feel something better. He had so much of Dwalin's pleasure and love stored away, he could have burned it off in an instant, but...

The way Dwalin had looked at him – like a monster. His  _fear._ If Dwalin didn't want him anymore, if this was all Nori would ever have from his hunter? He curled in on himself tighter, hands pressed over his heart. He couldn't waste it. He couldn't let it go.

Nori had to hold on. He had to.

He clung to his soul bind. It would last as long as Dwalin was alive, and loved him, and didn't chose to leave him. Nori clung to his soul bind, and held on, and _waited_. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!

It took a few days for Dwalin to be in good enough shape to go find Nori. It would have been longer without Dis' healing magics. They weren't an immediate fix, but they did speed things up a little.

The soul bind pendant, once Dwalin remembered he could hold it to try to feel Nori, was a comfort – but a small one. If it was there still it meant Nori loved him, but people did horrible things to people they loved all the time.

And Nori was dangerous.

All those pictures of drained people, the evidence of what his kind was capable of – and Dwalin had forcefully ignored them. All the times his family had tried to tell him Nori wasn't safe, he himself _knew_ no demon was ever safe, and all he'd allowed himself to see was the eager puppy who just wanted him to be happy and feel good.

Nori had broken a bound promise and killed a man right in front of Dwalin. Dwalin had _known_ that Nori could kill, of course. He'd killed the summoner who tried to enslave him – but killing in self defense was different.

So easily it could have been Dwalin, drained that way. It was a mere whim of Nori's that he wasn't.

Nori had broken a bound promise, when that was impossible. What else was he capable of?

Dwalin didn't tell any of the family what had happened. If anyone suspected anything from the fact that Dwalin was injured and a man had been drained by an incubus, they said nothing.

Dwalin _could_ understand. He had been injured, and Nori killed his attacker. It was an instinct he doubted he could have fought himself, if he had the ability. He loved Nori, he'd protect the incubus however he could. But that didn't take away the fact that Nori should not have been able to.

A demon could not bind a lie. They _could not_ break a bound promise. It was one of the immutable rules of the world, like gravity.

Nori had broken one.

And there was an essay on a website that looked to have been designed by a colorblind toddler that claimed incubi and succubi could lie, with a list of the dead on the end. Not that Dwalin could blame them for protecting themselves and their families, in that situation.

Dwalin had a lot to think about in the few days it took him to get well enough to go find Nori. His shoulder was still all wrapped up, and his arm was in a sling to keep the weight off it. If he were really as canny as his reputation said he was, he wouldn't have gone to find Nori before he was fully healed and strong. If he were his reputation, he would never have touched Nori, or even summoned him.

He wasn't his reputation. He'd killed all the demons they said he had, but he also loved an incubus. Married him in a soul bind, even. Dwalin went to find Nori as soon as he was steady enough on his feet. It wasn't hard to find him, with the soul bind.

Nori wasn't far away, in an empty building. The fact that no door was ever locked to an incubus was something Nori was not afraid to use. More than once he'd opened doors for Dwalin, walking through them and unlocking them from the inside for him.

That this one was unlocked told Dwalin the incubus was expecting him. Inviting him.

Inviting him to _what_ he didn't know.

It wasn't hard to find Nori. He was sitting on the floor in a corner, back to the wall. He looked up at Dwalin with eyes puffy and red rimmed from crying, his scales still the rotting colors of the cultist he'd drained. He was his normal shape again, at least.

Dwalin stayed across the room from the incubus, giving him space, not that there was much space to give him in the little room. Neither one of them had spoken, just watching each other. Dwalin leaned against the wall, as though he were casually relaxing and not that he had pushed himself further than he should have and appreciated the support. Nori could probably feel his exhaustion anyway, though. The incubus was curled up with his knees to his chest, one hand holding the tiny shimmer of his soul bind.

Dwalin didn't know if he was clutching to it for comfort or preparing to rip it off to dissolve it, and it choked in the back of his throat. Nori didn't look _well_ , hunched in as though he hurt, and his beautiful golden eyes trained unblinking on Dwalin.

“How did you break a bound promise?” Dwalin finally asked.

“It's _impossible_ to break a bound promise.” Nori answered, quietly.

“Nori, how did you do it?” Dwalin repeated, carefully patient. “I had your bound promise not to follow me on a hunt.”

Nori was still and silent for a long moment before he pressed his soul bind back to his chest, the shimmer disappearing.

“Define 'follow',” Nori said, holding two slender fingers up side by side. He traced a trail with one, following its every move with the second. “Not...” he traced the same path over with the first finger while the second went on a different one – ending at the same place. “I didn't _follow_ you.”

“And ended up where you would have been if you had,” Dwalin finished for him. A technicality, twisting words like a lawyer to exploit any loophole he could to disable the _intent_ of the promise. The promise had been simple and utterly clear. Dwalin would never have thought it could be sidestepped that way. Was there _any_ promise that could hold Nori? Was anything safe?

Any loophole...

“What did you promise the summoner? The one you killed, what did you promise him?” Dwalin asked. He didn't want to know, he didn't, but he had to. Nori had said he left a giant loophole, and Dwalin had believed him. He hadn't pressed for details. He'd _trusted_.

Nori's shoulders hunched in slightly, and it was all Dwalin could do not to gather him up, to comfort him. But he had to _know_.

“I was bound to serve and pleasure and never harm him.” Nori answered slightly off to the side of Dwalin, clearly fighting the instinct to hide the right side of his face.

“And you killed him.” Ice crystals shivered down Dwalin's spine at the thought. Nori had promised not to harm and had killed with a single touch. Dwalin couldn't blame him for that, but he wasn't safe.

“Any harm he came to, he inflicted upon himself,” Nori answered. “To harm is not the same as to cause to come to harm.” Weasel words twisting around. They were the only thing that had saved Nori, at the same time as they were the only thing protecting Dwalin – protecting his _family_. Nori had promised not to harm every member of the family he'd met, and what they had all treated as an unbreakable shield was tissue paper and illusion. Meaningless.

“What stops you from doing the same to me?” Dwalin demanded.

“I would _never_!” Nori protested. Not that he couldn't, just that he wouldn't. All these years Dwalin had depended on his promise and now it was _nothing_.

“How can I trust that?” Dwalin asked, and it choked in the back of his throat so it almost came out a sob, “You gave out your promises like they meant _anything_ , and they don't. How can I trust you? How can I trust you with my family?”

Nori hugged his knees, small and miserable, but his beautiful golden eyes were hard when he looked up.

“ _You_ are the deadliest living demon hunter on this continent,” he answered. “I wouldn't stand a chance if you decided to kill me. A mortal's promises are nothing, and still I come to your bed defenseless. I...” he touched the scars on the right side of his face, truth he wore because Dwalin wanted it – lifted the pale glimmer of his soul bond pendant like an accusation. “How can _I_ trust _you_? How can I trust my family with your family of killers?”

Nori looked back down again, shaggy bright red hair tumbling around three curved rams horns. “But I trust you,” he whispered, pressing his long-fingered hand to his chest, holding the soul bond close as if it would escape.

Dwalin slid slowly down the wall to sit on the floor across from the incubus, his every fear thrown back at him from Nori's side. He had just as much to fear from Dwalin as Dwalin did from him – more, even. Nori had never made a career of killing mortals. Nori _had_ to trust Dwalin, and what had Dwalin given back? He'd trusted the bound promise, not the demon.

You start trusting the demons, you die.

Dwalin had been sleeping with a demon for years with no protection at all, had _married_ him. Nori had _never_ hurt him. So far as Dwalin knew, Nori had never hurt anyone who hadn't tried to hurt him or Dwalin.

What was a relationship if it wasn't trust? Dwalin had never expected any human lover to be _unable_ to hurt him. He'd hoped and trusted that they would not. It wasn't the same as with Nori, none of them had been able to kill a man with a kiss, but it _was_ the same at the same time.

Nori was curled in on himself across the room from Dwalin, still the colors of rot and dying plants. Dwalin leaned against the wall and ignored the throb of his injured shoulder, and they both just _sat_.

“You're still all grayed and yellowed.” Dwalin observed, finally, what might have been hours later.

“I took it against his will,” Nori shuddered, nails biting into his scales. “It's disgusting.”

He'd done it because Dwalin was in danger, and Dwalin hadn't been in any shape to give him something better to feel. There might be an old voice in the pit of his stomach warning to never trust a demon, that Nori was proven untrustworthy – but everything else was begging him to comfort his incubus, his love, Nori.

Dwalin reached out with his uninjured hand, “Come here?” he asked. Nori blinked twice quickly, and then a hopeful smile blessed his lips as he crawled the short distance to settle in at Dwalin's side. Dwalin pulled his incubus close, rubbed his face against Nori's soft hair, and watched his scales light up with good apricot-golds and pale blues and pinks. Dwalin didn't have the energy or focus to concentrate on any one thing, but he petted Nori's beautiful smooth scales and held him close.

Right where he belonged.

“Look at us.” Dwalin shook his head. “Couple of saps. You really want to stick around with a paranoid old hunter?”

“Yes. Always,” Nori answered, pressing closer.

Dwalin smiled as he nuzzled down to kiss Nori's soft cheek.

“All right,” he whispered, holding his incubus at tight as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's still reading and commenting on my fics as I continue to take a detour through _all_ the AU's. I'm not done yet!  
>  Stay tuned next for War Dogs!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr - thorinsmut.tumblr.com  
> <3,  
> TS
> 
> Edit to add: The author of the inspired-by fic orphaned it unfinished. I still recommend reading it, but just be aware of that going in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chef d'Oeuvre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249169) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
